Dans l'Oeil de l'Artiste
by J.Oswald
Summary: UA HPDM Harry, 24 ans, est élève dans une école d'Art à Londres. Lors d'une scéance de dessin, son attention est attirée par le nouveau modèle, un jeune homme pâle à la beauté presque surnaturelle, qui va remettre en cause toute ses convictions artistiques. Pris d'une obsession dévorante, il va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour découvrir quel secret cache le blond.
1. Avant-Propos

**Dans l'Oeil de l'Artiste**

* * *

_**Avant-Propos**_

* * *

Bonjour ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction que je rédigerai et publierai en même tant que _Correspondance Anonyme_, mais certainement moins régulièrement, étant donné que cette dernière restera ma priorité. Cependant, j'avais envie de m'essayer à quelque chose de nouveau, et pour être nouveau, ça l'est ! En tout cas pour moi. Ci-dessous, disclaimer et tout le bazar, mais lisez, il y a quelques infos intéressantes.

DISCLAIMER : Les noms des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ça c'est sûr. Ni les personnages eux-même, d'ailleurs. Tout le droit en revient à J.K. Rowling que je remercie profondément.

RÉSUMÉ COMPLET : Harry Potter, 24 ans, est élève dans une école d'Art à Londres. Lors d'une scéance de dessin, son attention est attirée par le nouveau modèle, un jeune homme pâle à la beauté presque surnaturelle, qui va remettre en cause toute ses convictions artistiques. Peu à peu pris d'une obsession dévorante, il va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour découvrir quel secret cache le blond, dût-il pour cela sacrifier tout ce à quoi il tient.

PAIRING : Harry/Draco, bien sûr, mais ça commence par un Harry/Colin. Ron/Hermione vaguement mentionné.

TOUT UN TAS DE SIGLES :

UA qui prend place dans un Londres contemporain où la magie n'existe pas. Malgré tous mes efforts, certains personnages risque d'être inévitablement OOC mais je vais tenter de minimiser les dégâts. HPDM évidemment, car quoi de mieux ? Et vous aurez deviné d'ors et déjà quel est l'identité du mystérieux blond.

RATING : M très très mérité. Il y aura : violence, torture, meurtre, langage grossier, angst (angoisse), et relations sexuelles explicites. Entre deux hommes. Si, si. Vous êtes prévenus. Et même assez tôt jusqu'à assez tard, et tout partout au milieu.

* * *

À priori, cette fic devrait être assez longue, mais pas trop, je ne sais pas encore. Comme d'hab, j'ai mon synopsis jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière je vais le chapitrer. À priori on devrait rester dans des limites raisonnables (30 chapitres ? À vue de nez) .

Les chapitres seront un peu plus courts, et postés moins souvent que ceux de _Correspondance Anonyme_, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire tout autant ! Ou que si vous n'aimez pas l'une, vous aimerez l'autre, elles sont assez différentes pour ça. Je sais que je m'étais exprimé contre l'UA (je ne sais plus à qui), mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et c'est uniquement par flemme (et j'assume totalement) que j'ai repris le nom et la personnalité des personnages d'Harry Potter, et donc ça en fait une fanfiction Harry Potter, je suppose.

Dans cette fic, Harry est un artiste, élève dans une école d'Art, j'utiliserais assez souvent des termes techniques relatifs à la technique de dessin au graphite, si je deviens trop ésotérique, n'hésitez pas à me remettre sur le droit chemin. Je peux même faire un glossaire si c'est nécessaire. Comme vous pouvez le constater si vous allez sur ma page de profil, je suis moi-même assez mauvais dessinateur, n'y faites pas attention.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, le chapitre 1 vient tout de suite après et s'appelle « Espaces Négatifs » une méthode de dessin qui consiste à ne pas dessiner les contours, mais ce qu'il y a _entre_ les contours.


	2. Espaces Négatifs

_**Espaces Négatifs**_

* * *

— Salut !

La voix, féminine, enjouée bien qu'un peu craintive, le fit sortir de ses rêveries. S'arrachant à l'esquisse sur laquelle il faisait semblant de travailler, l'esprit ailleurs, il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'une jeune fille plutôt jolie, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, les traits fins sous un amoncellement chaotique de longs cheveux bruns qui lui donnaient un air mutin et naturel tout à la fois. Elle avait les bras chargés de livres, et on n'avait pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour comprendre qu'elle commençait sa première année à la Witherby's Fine Art Academy, l'une des plus prestigieuses école d'Art de Londres.

— Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle d'office en lui tendant une main, exploit que d'aucuns auraient jugé impossible considérant le nombre invraisemblable d'ouvrages dont elle s'était saturée.

Lui-même y était étudiant, en quatrième, et dernière année, en tout cas depuis assez longtemps pour simplement l'appeler la Witherby's. Ou la _Withby_, pour les intimes, mais il ne fallait surtout pas nommer ainsi l'institution pluri-centenaire à portée d'oreille d'un quelconque professeur. Cette école enseignait ce qu'on appelait les _Beaux_-Arts, avec des majuscules partout. La peinture, la sculpture, la gravure, le dessin, et depuis tout récemment, la photographie. Argentique, bien sûr, la photographie, car s'il y avait bien une chose que la Witherby's ne supportait pas, c'était l'intrusion en son sein des nouvelles technologies. Les arts numériques, le design, tout ça n'était que loisirs méprisables, tout justes bonnes à êtres pratiquées dans des établissements de moindre envergure, comme à Camberwell ou à Chelsea. Bien sûr, les étudiants, et même les professeurs, n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis, et ceux-ci avaient tout de même accès à une médiathèque, un studio, une salle de vidéo, une salle informatique, etc... Mais c'est l'institution elle-même qui, prise dans une inertie tout aussi pluri-centenaire qu'elle, évoluait à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique, sans qu'on puisse en rendre quiconque responsable.

— Harry Potter, lui sourit-il en retour en serrant la main offerte, passé le léger moment de surprise à se voir accoster par une complète inconnue.

Présentement, il se trouvait dans la cafétéria, ignorant un café qu'il avait laissé refroidir, et attendait le prochain cours, son fidèle carnet de croquis (du moins, celui de cette semaine, au rythme où il les remplissait) devant lui, sur lequel il griffonnait vaguement quelque chose qui aurait pu tenir autant de la figure d'une danseuse, trois-quart dos prise dans un mouvement compliqué qu'il essayait d'obtenir, qu'un kangourou en train de jongler. La jeune fille considéra les présentations mutuelles comme une invitation, et s'assit, non sans s'être libérée de son fardeau avec un soupir de soulagement sur la table qu'occupait Harry, renversant un peu de son café froid dans un bafouillement d'excuses indistinctes.

— J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne m'asseoir ici, dit-elle, pensant sans doute que tard valait mieux que jamais.

Le jeune homme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui avec un geste de main très aristocratique, en dérision de la situation maladroite dans laquelle cette Hermione s'était elle-même enfermée. Celle-ci jeta un coup à l'esquisse dont il n'avait toujours pas levé le crayon et demanda d'un ton ingénu :

— C'est un canard ?

Il toussa pour camoufler une brusque pointe d'irritation et jugea qu'il était préférable de ranger son carnet dans son sac avant qu'elle n'y fourre son nez plus loin. Harry se savait bon dessinateur, après tout, il se destinait à être peintre, et il étudiait à la Witherby's, mais il savait aussi que ses gribouillages pouvaient assez facilement ressembler à ceux d'un enfant de cinq ans s'il ne se livrait à l'activité que pour occuper ses mains sans le support de son esprit, comme maintenant. La danseuse/kangourou/canard disparut bien vite, remplacé(e) par un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu distant.

— Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

— En fait, oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'organiser depuis que je suis là, j'ai déménagé à Londres la semaine dernière uniquement, et avec la rentrée, le stress, le logement, tout ça, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Tu semblais être le seul ici à être... seul, justement, et j'aurais aimé te demander si tu voulais bien me... me renseigner. Les cours optionnels sont ouverts à toutes les années, non ?

— Euh, oui, là maintenant c'est Modèle Vivant, l'informa-t-il courtoisement. Enfin, dans un quart d'heure... Pourquoi ?

À sa grande surprise, Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux, croisant soigneusement les mains sur la table dans une posture très formelle qui ne lui seyait guère.

— Justement, souffla-t-elle, je me demandais si c'était... _approprié_ qu'en première année on assiste à ce genre de cours.

Harry s'interrogea un moment sur son attitude. En quoi un cours dispensé dans une école d'Art pouvait être qualifié de "ce genre-là", et en quoi y assister pouvait bien être "inapproprié" ?... Soudain, un éclair de compréhension le traversa, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, approfondissant un peu plus le magenta qui teintait le visage de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, loin de là.

Pour parler en termes très crus, le Modèle Vivant essentiellement impliquait quelqu'un que l'école payait pour se mettre littéralement à poil devant les élèves. Ce quelqu'un prenait ensuite une pose quelconque pendant deux heures, et la dizaine d'étudiants présents, placés en cercle, profitaient de ce temps pour étudier le jeu des divers tendons, muscles, articulations, et l'interaction entre tous ces éléments pour tenter de capturer le relief, le "vivant" du modèle, et savoir le coucher sur le papier. Et si effectivement, on pouvait assez facilement s'imaginer, de l'extérieur, l'existence d'une certaine tension sous-jacente, sexuelle ou érotique, celle-ci était bien vite éclipsée, alors que le corps observé se décomposait en formes, en courbes, en angles, et où la peau nue n'était plus qu'un réceptacle sur lequel se mêlaient ombre et lumière. En réalité, rompu à l'exercice, il était impossible même pour le plus indécrottable des pervers de considérer le modèle autrement que comme une coupe de fruit, ou toute autre nature morte. L'étude du corps humain était une discipline importante, indispensable même, surtout pour Harry qui voulait se consacrer plutôt au portrait, et il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne d'en tirer des idées salaces, quelques soient les attraits physiques du modèle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil, personne ne va te regarder bizarrement, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Quant au modèle, il est payé pour et il a l'habitude. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant d'y voir des premières années, mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines.

— Ah. D'accord.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir soulagé et tenta même un sourire, mais son visage restait tendu... et d'une couleur suffisamment intéressante pour qu'Harry se mettre automatiquement à imaginer quelles seraient les teintes de sa palettes qui pourraient la rendre avec fidélité. Beaucoup de rouge, une pointe de jaune et presque autant de bleu, avec du blanc pour adoucir... Il sut qu'un jour, il ferait son portrait.

— Harry !

Une voix différente le tira de ses considérations colorimétriques. Tournant la tête, il vit Colin s'approcher de lui, portant son appareil photo en bandoulière, et lui faire un grand signe de la main. Une fois à leur hauteur, il jeta un regard curieux à Hermione et Harry crut bon de devoir faire les présentations :

— Hermione Granger, une nouvelle étudiante, on vient juste de se rencontrer. Colin Creevey, mon colocataire. Photographe, comme tu peux le voir.

Colin offrit à Hermione son plus beau sourire, et maintenant que la jeune fille n'était plus aussi chargée qu'avant, il put à loisir se pencher pour lui faire la bise, avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour.

— Je vais faire des courses avant de rentrer, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais me reprendre du café, acquiesça Harry. Il réfléchit un peu avant d'ajouter : et des œufs. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose, ce soir ?

— Il y a toujours les magrets, il faudra qu'on les fasse, et il doit rester deux ou trois pommes de terre qui traînent dans un coin.

— Oh oui, s'enthousiasma Harry, on pourrait les faire sauter avec la graisse du canard, ça rajouterait du goût.

— Vendu. Tu voudras manger avec nous, ce soir, Hermione ?

La jeune fille parut à la fois surprise et ravie d'une invitation si impromptue et naturelle, surtout après avoir observé en silence leur court dialogue à propos des choses triviales qu'une vie en colocation impliquait, les courses et les repas pris en commun.

— J'aurais bien aimé, avoua-t-elle, mais je dois finir de gérer mon déménagement, et tout ça. Une autre fois ?

Les deux garçons approuvèrent avec force et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir envers eux un torrent d'affection. Après tout, elle était la nouvelle, celle qui ne connaissait personne encore, et c'était sans doute difficile, devoir se faire de nouveaux amis, rencontrer du monde, s'intégrer à un groupe,... et ce devait être un soulagement pour elle de découvrir que les première personnes à qui elle parlait soit si ouvertes et promptes à partager leur temps avec elle. Harry la comprenait parfaitement, et Colin plus encore qui s'était retrouvé dans la même situation trois ans auparavant. C'était souvent ainsi que les amitiés estudiantines se formaient, au hasard des rencontres, à la première personne à qui on demandait son chemin... Et la volonté des étudiants eux-mêmes qui ne s'embarrassaient pas des codes sociaux, et se plaisaient à inviter des inconnus à dîner, juste pour le plaisir du geste.

— Bon, je vais y aller, fit Colin avant de se relever. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Hermione. À ce soir, Harry.

S'étant éloigné un peu, il se retourna vers l'autre garçon et pointa sur lui un index accusateur :

— Et n'oublie pas de prendre son numéro de téléphone !

Puis il disparut, avalé par la foule bruyante des élèves qui encombrait la cafétéria, sans même attendre de réponse. Hermione gloussa et papillonna des paupières.

— Est-ce que c'est toujours de cette manière qu'il demande son numéro de téléphone à une fille ?

— Il peut être encore pire, lui rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire. Je crois que tu as été chanceuse. On devrait y aller aussi, le cours commence bientôt, et j'aime bien arriver un peu en avance pour avoir le temps de m'installer. On y va ?

— Ah, oui, bien sûr !

Elle se releva précipitamment, renversant encore un peu plus de café qu'Harry épongea galamment avec la serviette en papier qu'il n'oubliait jamais de prendre à l'un des distributeurs placés sur le comptoir. Tout aussi galamment, il se chargea d'une partie des livres qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir trimballer, pour quelque étrange raison, et elle l'en remercia. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils eurent atteint la salle où leur cours prendrait place, une grande pièce aux lumières tamisées, meublée d'un matelas en son centre et d'une douzaine de chaise et autant de chevalets. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là, discutant avec, de toute évidence le modèle, un garçon fin et blond à l'air maussade auquel Harry ne prêta aucune attention.

— Pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant de bouquins, de toute manière ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'envoler de la bibliothèque.

— Mais je dois rattraper mon retard ! protesta-t-elle. Si je n'étudie pas assez, _jamais_ je ne pourrais me maintenir au niveau des autres élèves, je ne suis qu'en première année, je dois faire mes preuves.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la calma-t-il d'un ton légèrement désabusé. Le plus dur est fait, tu es rentrée, non ? Tu ne vas pas en sortir de sitôt, sauf si tu es _vraiment_ mauvaise...

Les yeux d'Hermione se mouillèrent immédiatement de larmes alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard suppliant, et Harry comprit sa gaffe. Les filles et leur fichue hyper-sensibilité... Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'il voulait rassurante, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire chaleureux, et elle ne tenta pas de s'éloigner.

— Et si _j'étais_ vraiment mauvaise ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Mais non... Comment tu peux te poser ce genre de questions maintenant ? On est à peine le troisième jour après la rentrée, tu verras bien comment ça se passe. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ses mots parurent la convaincre puisqu'elle ravala un sanglot, se raidit, et hocha la tête d'une manière curieusement militaire, comme si elle acceptait les paroles d'Harry comme sa mission. Celui-ci éprouvait un peu le même sentiment, au départ. En sus de toutes les incertitudes que peut susciter l'entreprise d'une carrière artistique, chaque nouveau venu témoignait d'une certaine soif de faire ses preuves, quoiqu'elle ne se soit jamais manifestée de manière aussi ostensible que chez Hermione à cet instant présent. Il la gratifia d'un nouveau sourire réconfortant, et commença à installer son matériel. Il hésitait toujours entre le graphite et la sanguine, aussi tenait-il les deux médiums prêts. Personnellement, il préférait le chevalet, même pour des croquis rapides, mais la jeune fille n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes habitudes. Elle sortit un grand carnet de son carton à dessin, une série de crayons graphite, quelques gommes, et disposa le tout avec soin et méticulosité, le carnet bien en place sur ses genoux.

Assez vite, tous les élèves furent installés. Harry adressa à certains un salut rapide parmi ceux qu'il connaissait, avant de préparer le ton d'un feuillet vierge à la mine de plomb. Pendant ce temps, le modèle s'installait, auquel le jeune homme prêta un peu plus d'attention, cette fois qu'il était supposé le faire. Celui-ci avait gardé son sous-vêtement, un boxer gris, ce qu'on autorisait parfois aux modèles masculin, par pudeur, et parce que franchement, du point de vue d'un peintre ou d'un dessinateur, ce n'était pas là une région intéressante. Le cou, le visage, les mains et les pieds étaient autrement plus délicats.

Et délicat, cet homme là l'était, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Malgré sa pose détendue, allongé sur un coude, l'autre bras tombant sur ses cuisses, le dos cambré et le visage vers le mur du fond, à la fresque abstraire suffisamment alambiquée pour réussir à capter son attention les quarante cinq minutes que dureraient le cours, on pouvait sentir comme une certaine tension. C'était sa première fois, ça se voyait. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une mauvaise chose, en cela que le stress contractait tout les muscles et les faisait saillir plus clairement sous la peau. Harry jugea qu'il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que lui, peut-être même plus jeune, entre vingt-et-un et vingt-quatre ans, l'âge d'Harry.

Sa peau était extraordinairement pâle, pourtant, ce n'était pas ce genre de pâleur qu'un malade porterait, ou quelqu'un qui serait resté plusieurs années à l'ombre, non, c'était un pâle laiteux, lumineux, froid, au grain vibrant et duveteux, qui semblait accrocher l'ombre de telle manière qu'elle semblait vivante. Les cheveux blonds – presque blancs en réalité – fins et soyeux, tombaient sur un front lisse, et voletaient au moindre souffle, au moindre changement d'air, entourés d'un halo de lumière qui lui faisait comme une auréole de reflets bleus sous l'éclairage artificiel des puissants spots installés pour l'occasion.

Son corps était mince, mince autant que pouvait l'être un corps sans être qualifié de maigre. Les muscles nerveux se dessinaient parfaitement sous cette peau délicate, chacun d'eux d'une forme tellement pure qu'on les eût pu croire sortis tout droit d'un ouvrage de géométrie. La cheville fine s'ouvrait sur un mollet galbé, suivi d'un genou osseux, anguleux mais sans violence, avant de finir sur une cuisse qui parachevait une jambe dont aucun trait au monde ne pouvait faire honneur à cette ligne idéale. Le ventre était plat, resserré sur des hanches au contour précis, sec, et finissait sur une poitrine aux reliefs si minimes que l'ombre elle-même hésitait à rester en place ou non. La courbe des épaules, qui suivait une ligne de force que seule la réalité savait produire, amenait directement sur une main aux doigts longs et fins, qui semblaient à la fois si fragiles et détenir le pouvoir d'écraser le monde.

De ce corps si parfait, si évanescent qu'il semblait flou aux yeux d'Harry, émergeait un visage qui s'approchait autant qu'il était humainement possible de celui d'un Dieu. Le nez était pointu, presque arrogant, la bouche fine, rose, éblouissante, à la lèvre supérieure juste ce qu'il fallait retroussée vers le haut, formant un angle hautain. Les joues lisses se terminaient sur un os à peine relevé, donnant au regard une nuance d'autorité implacable, adoucie par l'arc des sourcils, tout aussi fins et pâles que le reste. Les yeux semblaient pouvoir exprimer toutes les émotions du monde en même temps, et pourtant restaient voilés d'une ombre qui en retenaient tout le potentiel. Les prunelles grises se laissaient aller à toutes les métaphores, gris d'acier, gris d'orage, gris d'argent, gris de perle, gris de nacre, …

Harry n'était même pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. Il fixait le modèle depuis un certain temps déjà, les sourcils froncés, incapable de trouver un point d'accroche, un seul repère fixe, et encore moins de coucher quoique ce soit sur le papier. Mais le ton qu'il avait donné à son papier lui donna une idée. Puisqu'aucun trait au monde ne saurait rendre la réalité du corps qu'il avait devant les yeux, autant ne dessiner aucun trait. Autant ne pas utiliser de crayon du tout. Les yeux toujours fixés sur un coude, ou une cheville, il reprit sa mine de plomb et entreprit d'assombrir encore plus le bristol.

— Je vois... fit la voix de McGonagall derrière lui, à laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention. Ambitieux, Monsieur Potter, risqué, mais courageux. Je suis curieuse de voir le résultat.

Il s'arrêta quand la feuille arbora la nuance de gris désirée. Un gris moyen, ni trop clair, ni trop sombre. À présent, le travail qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ressemblait plus à celui d'un sculpteur que d'un dessinateur. La couche de graphite serait son argile, et se serait à la gomme, uniquement à la gomme, qu'il en ferait émerger l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux, son esprit incapable de la comprendre parfaitement.

Il commença par les plus larges formes, les plus grands aplats de lumière, sur le buste et les cuisses, auxquels il donna avec minutie le dégradé qu'elles requerraient. Travailler ainsi, sur les espaces négatifs, n'était ni une évidence, ni une habitude, mais il sentait que ce modèle là allait bousculer pas mal de ses habitudes. Comment rendre d'un trait ce que seule la lumière pouvait exprimer ? Comment dessiner une ombre alors que celle-là resplendissait encore plus ? Comment donner une fin à ces courbes infinies ? Ce corps émergeait de la réalité, comme sur le dessin, il émergerait d'un fond gris. Un corps uniquement fait de lumière, de brillance... de pureté.

Petit à petit, il en vint aux détails de plus en plus fins, travaillant à la mie de pain qu'il avait malaxée pour n'en faire qu'une pointe pas plus large que celle d'une épingle, le contour des yeux était le plus difficile. À présent, on pouvait distinguer la forme générale, l'aspect global, on reconnaissait un corps, et même, si on y regardait attentivement, le modèle lui-même, mais Harry n'y faisait plus attention. Il n'y avait plus que des formes, fantomatiques, immatérielles, une courbe qui naissait de l'obscurité, sans qu'on puisse lui donner de fin ou de début. Oui, c'était ainsi, qu'il voulait dessiner cet homme. Sans contours, aussi proche de l'ombre que de la lumière. C'était un travail fastidieux, il fallait sans cesse passer et repasser sur les mêmes zones, s'assurer d'une cohérence globale en même temps qu'une minutie à toute épreuve. C'était épuisant, mais ça en valait la peine. Et alors que d'ordinaire, pendant les séances avec modèle vivant il enchaînait les croquis à la vitesse d'une mitrailleuse, passant parfois plus la moitié d'un carnet, celle-là ne fut consacrée qu'à cet unique dessin, à peine à moitié terminé quand elle prit fin.

Le modèle fut le premier à prendre le mot de McGonagall comme quoi le cours était terminé. Alors que tous les autres prenaient en général leur temps pour sortir d'une bienheureuse torpeur (certains dormaient carrément), celui-ci fut en un éclair sur ses pieds, aussi vite habillé, et aussi vite disparu, interrompant Harry au beau milieu d'une exécution particulièrement délicate et il retint à grand peine un cri de frustration.

Finalement, avec des gestes un peu trop calmes, il reposa sa gomme, et contempla son œuvre inachevée. Les modèles ne restaient jamais qu'une seule semaine, aussi, il avait bon espoir de pouvoir la continuer, pour peu qu'il consente à reprendre l'exacte même pose, et qu'Harry puisse l'observer de l'exact même angle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au travail d'Hermione, à côté de lui. Elle aussi s'était appliquée à ne travailler que sur un seul dessin, après seulement deux ou trois études préliminaires comme en témoignaient les boules de papier froissé à ses pieds. Son trait – car elle avait travaillé au trait – était précis, presque chirurgical, favorisant les crayons les plus secs et rehaussant les contours important d'un trait de 2B, pas plus haut. C'était ressemblant, certes. Elle démontrait du talent, un souci du détail, c'était vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à capturer l'_essence_ du modèle. Un modèle n'était pas seulement un tas de chair qu'on devait tâcher de reproduire à l'identique. C'était un être humain, une émotion, un sentiment que l'artiste voulait transmettre. Peu importait la ressemblance tant qu'était porté ce que l'être avait _au_ _fond_ de lui, ce qui en faisait sa _réalité_, sa _vérité_,...

Et Harry aussi avait échoué. Tout à son affaire, il s'était éloigné de ce qu'il voulait exprimer, et à présent qu'il avait un peu plus de recul, il constatait que, lui non plus, n'avait rien réussi à capturer du tout. Oui, la technique qu'il avait voulu utiliser était difficile, risible quand elle était maladroite, extraordinaire quand l'effet était réussi. Mais peu importait l'effet, peu importait la technique. Ce modèle là en particulier, cet homme à la pâleur surnaturelle, transcendait toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables.

Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il se souvenait du modèle de la fin de l'année précédente, Hélène, une femme charmante, entre deux âges, qui prenait plaisir à aller boire un verre avec les étudiants après le cours. Harry connaissait le corps d'Hélène, il en était certain, bien plus que son propre mari. Elle avait des formes franches, qu'on pouvait appréhender facilement, un peu de graisse qui sculptait ses contours qu'un simple trait de crayon gras pouvait rendre facilement. Pourtant, _lui_... cet homme blond, était insaisissable, vaporeux...

— Magnifique ! s'exclama une voix à sa droite.

Sursautant, il fit face à Hermione qui regardait son dessin les yeux ronds, une main tendue devant elle comme si elle voulait le toucher. La jeune fille avait l'air d'admirer son travail et cela le remplissait de fierté, mais au fond de lui, il était amer. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le résultat escompté, mais n'avait pas l'intention de perdre espoir. L'occasion se représenterait à nouveau.

— Cette façon dont tu fais ressortir le corps, continua-t-elle, juste avec la lumière... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Je me demandais comment faire sentir la pâleur, c'est pour ça que tu avais grisé ton papier au départ...

— Euh... balbutia-t-il, merci... même si je ne suis pas vraiment content de moi, en fait. C'était un peu une perte de temps, je n'ai même pas fait d'études préliminaires. Ni même un seul croquis.

— Tout ce qui est blanc est plus difficile, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton docte. Dessiner quelque chose de _blanc_ sur du papier _blanc_... et question _blanc_ on était servi, avec celui-là. Je pense que je vais prendre du papier noir et de la craie pour la prochaine fois.

Elle fut distraite par l'arrivée de McGonagall qui se pencha sur le travail d'Harry, l'air sincèrement intéressé, mais elle n'exprimait pas la même admiration qu'Hermione, bien sûr. Elle était une peintre internationalement reconnue et n'allait pas se laisser aller à baver sur un travail d'élève. D'autant qu'elle se montrerait beaucoup plus intransigeante. Et elle le fut.

— Peut-être que votre ambition n'est pas à la hauteur de vos moyens, Potter, dit-elle sans méchanceté. Vous n'êtes pas le Caravage, et le trait vous a toujours plus favorisé que la forme. Peut-être devriez-vous rester dans votre domaine de compétences. Cependant, je vous félicite d'avoir au moins essayé. Vous comptez le continuer la semaine prochaine ?

— Oui, s'il vous plait, répondit Harry sans s'offusquer le moins du monde. Il était habitué aux critiques de son professeur.

— Très bien, je ferai en sorte que le modèle reprenne sa pose, alors. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous être lancé dans un projet sur plusieurs séances.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller observer les travaux des autres élèves, mais Harry la rappela et demanda, d'un ton beaucoup trop étranglé pour paraître naturel :

— Euh... professeur ? Comment s'appelle le... le modèle ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes carrées.

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer cette information. S'il souhaite vous en faire part, il le fera de lui-même.

Harry ravala sa frustration et rangea méthodiquement ses affaires, assez lentement pour attendre Hermione, et surtout pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était fébrile. Il avait touché du doigt quelque chose, avec ce blond. Il avait senti quelque chose, éprouvé quelque chose. Il savait que c'était là, il savait que ça existait, et pourtant il était incapable de le coucher sur le papier. C'était énervant, frustrant, comme s'il avait essayé de se saisir de quelque chose qui n'avait cessé de lui glisser entre les doigts.

— Étant donné qu'il n'a pas de nom, lui dit Hermione d'un ton narquois, il va falloir lui en donner un. Je propose _Blanche-Neige_.

— Ne soit pas ridicule, rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire et le suivit hors de la salle de classe.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Demi-Teintes

_N'oubliez pas que cette fiction est classée M ! Et même plus haut, si ffnet me laissait faire..._

* * *

_**Demi-Teintes**_

* * *

— Je suis rentré ! cria Harry à peine après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que lui et Colin vivaient ensemble. Harry avait assez d'argent pour posséder son propre appartement, en plein centre de Londres, pas très loin de Big Ben, et la famille de Colin n'était pas exactement riche, et devait faire face en plus aux frais d'inscriptions de Witherby's, des sommes mirobolantes que qu'égratignaient à peine une bourse symbolique.

Harry était l'héritier des aciéries Potter, qui avait fait fortune durant la révolution industrielle. Même si l'entreprise n'existait plus depuis presque un siècle, elle avait accumulé tellement de profits, et bien souvent en exploitant des milliers d'ouvriers infortunés, que la famille avait été plus qu'à l'abri de tout besoin durant ce temps-là. Et le jeune homme, le jour de sa majorité – ou plutôt de son émancipation, un peu après ses dix-sept ans – s'était retrouvé à la tête de richesses colossales dont il ne savait que faire, sinon en faire profiter des amis.

Il ne réclamait pas de loyer à Colin mais ils se partageaient équitablement tous les frais et les factures diverses. Il posa ses clés et son portefeuille sur la petite table basse près de la porte d'entrée et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, pendant qu'il déposait en vrac ses affaires sur le plus proche fauteuil.

— Je suis dans la chambre noire ! lui cria Colin en retour. J'en ai pour dix minutes.

En fait d'appartement, c'était quasiment un palace, une véritable ostentation. L'agent immobilier avait très bien fait son travail et avait eu le nez creux, le jour où il avait vu débarquer dans son agence un gamin de dix-sept ans tout juste émancipé, complètement paumé, récemment millionnaire et qui demandait à visiter des appartements. Harry en avait rencontré six autres auparavant, et il avait les pieds usés à force de marcher, la gorge usée à force d'essayer de convaincre et les bras usés à force d'agiter des papiers officiels auxquels on ne voulait même pas jeter un coup d'œil. Mais le septième agent avait, par chance, entendu parler des aciéries Potter dans de vieux livres d'histoire et lui avait prêté une oreille plus attentive.

Et que fait un agent immobilier quand un enfant qui n'a aucune idée des prix du marché, ni même de ce qu'il veut, mais doté d'un compte bancaire à huit chiffres avant la virgule, et d'une admirable foi en la bonté de l'âme humaine veut lui acheter un appartement ? Il lui vend le plus grand, le plus beau, et surtout, le plus cher. Ce qu'il fit. Harry était en un battement de cil l'heureux propriétaire d'un duplex de plus de trois cent mètres carrés sans compter terrasses et balcons, au dernier étage d'un immeuble avec gardien, sans _aucun_ vis-à-vis, ce qui en pleine ville était plutôt extraordinaire, avec une terrasse ouverte pour l'été, une terrasse fermée et chauffée pour l'hiver, d'énormes baies vitrées de tous les côtés qui laissaient rentrer autant de lumière que s'ils avaient été à l'extérieur, avec une unique pièce au premier niveau qui prenait toute la surface, rythmée de deux colonnes lambrissées, et salles de bain et chambres au second niveau.

Colin avait un sacré sens de l'aménagement d'intérieur, et avait redécoré le tout, avec l'assentiment – et les fonds – d'Harry. Dans la grande pièce du premier niveau, rebaptisée le "loft", il avait séparé différents espace par l'usage intelligent de bibliothèques et de vitrines qu'Harry n'aurait jamais su voir autrement que contre un mur. Juste à gauche, ouvert sur l'entrée, il y avait le coin salon, une simple table basse en acajou entourée de deux sofas et d'un fauteuil en cuir. Encore plus loin à gauche, derrière les étagères qui supportaient la collection impressionnante de livres d'art que possédait Harry, se trouvaient leurs bureaux, tournés de telle manière qu'ils pouvaient travailler l'un dos à l'autre, et ainsi éviter de se distraire. Mais leur véritable lieu de travail se trouvait encore plus loin, dans les petites petites pièces construites à cet effet. La première était l'atelier d'Harry, un bric à brac impossible duquel émergeaient tout de même, vaillamment, un chevalet, et un vieux canapé rapiécé où le modèle s'installait lorsqu'il dessinait ou peignait chez lui. Juste à côté, se trouvait la chambre noire de Colin, là où il développait ses photos. Pour le moment, le loquet faisait apparaître un gros avertissement en rouge. Ne pas entrer sous peine de décapitation à coup de bac à bain révélateur. Encore derrière, contre le mur opposé au mur d'entrée, un débarras.

Le coin salle à manger occupait le fond du loft, derrière les colonnes décorées de tableaux et de photographies des deux occupants du lieu et de leurs amis, comme la plupart des autres murs, d'ailleurs. Une cuisine à l'américaine, dotée du nec plus ultra en matière d'électroménager, spacieuse et décorée dans des tons de bois brut qui lui donnait un aspect rustique fort mensonger, dominait une grande table qu'entouraient six chaises tapissées et confortables.

Les couleurs dominantes étaient un blanc crème, un gris anthracite et un rouge vermillon. Du tout émanait une ambiance de sérénité et de confort, et les meubles à bas prix, voire parfois carrément du Ikea, cassaient un peu tout cet étalage de luxe. C'était propre, bien rangé, en ordre, il y avait un peu de vaisselle dans l'évier mais guère plus car oui, parfois, les hommes préféraient vivre dans une atmosphère propre et saine plutôt que le chaos qu'on associait habituellement aux mâles célibataires qui n'allaient certainement pas insulter leur virilité en s'abaissant à passer un coup de balai de temps en temps et il était advenu qu'Harry et Colin s'entendait plutôt bien à ce sujet là, en dehors de leurs espaces de travail respectifs qui, de toute manière, étaient voués à l'anarchie de par leur simple existence. Bien sûr, si le désordre ou la saleté commençait à devenir véritablement hors de contrôle, ce qui arrivait quelquefois, Harry appelait une femme de ménage et en quelques heures c'était réglé.

Finalement, l'appartement était plutôt agréable à vivre. Le second niveau était beaucoup plus fonctionnel, un simple couloir qui distribuait deux chambres, deux salles de bain, et les toilettes. Il y avait de la moquette et non du parquet comme en dessous, et un peu moins de lumière et c'était tout.

Harry, sur le chemin du retour, avec réussi à s'extraire Blanche-Neige – Zut, Hermione ! – de l'esprit et la seule chose qui le préoccupait à présent étaient les magrets de canard dont ils avaient discuté, et qui lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à y penser. Il aurait tout le temps, la semaine prochaine, de s'inquiéter que quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir rendre sur le papier cette impression que le blond avait sur lui. Pour l'instant, son attention était reportée sur Colin qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre noire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il de loin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

— Plutôt, éluda Harry, assis dans le canapé et parcourant d'un œil distrait un livre sur les espaces négatifs que lui avait prêté Hermione, juste avant qu'il ne se séparent, sans doute rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était l'un des plus gros et lourds de tous ceux qu'elle portait.

— C'était Hélène, encore ? lui cria presque la voix de Colin, à présent hors de portée visuelle.

Oui, l'appartement était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans se voir, assez éloignés l'un de l'autre pour devoir hausser la voix à la limite d'un cri.

— Non, c'est un nouveau. Hermione l'a appelé Blanche-Neige. Parce qu'il est blanc comme un cul, j'ai jamais vu ça. Peau, cheveux, yeux, tout blanc, plus ou moins.

Il n'aurait pas exactement utilisé ces mots-là pour le décrire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ceux qu'il avait en tête n'auraient pas été au goût de Colin.

— C'est un vieux ? demanda celui-ci.

— Non, un jeune, lui cria Harry en retour. Notre âge à peu près.

— Elle a l'air marrante, cette Hermione, il faudra l'inviter un de ces quatre. Tu as pris son numéro ?

De l'eau coulait dans la cuisine, très loin. Puis des bruits de casseroles.

— Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Espèce de sale coureur de jupons, rajouta Harry sur un ton espiègle.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait plus à crier, Colin s'avançait à présent vers lui, qui souriait toujours aussi radieusement, en train de se sécher les mains dans une serviette, qu'il balança sur la tête de son ami, qui lui répondit d'un cri de protestation, avant de s'asseoir dans le même canapé.

— Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi.

— Oui, je sais.

Colin prit le menton d'Harry d'une main pour l'inciter à s'avancer vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Les "colocataires" formaient bel et bien un couple, fidèle et aimant depuis quatre ans, maintenant, et s'ils ne s'en cachaient pas tellement, la plus élémentaire prudence leur disait de ne pas aller le crier sur tous les toits, ainsi, ils en étaient venu à répandre cette histoire de colocation, à laquelle plus personne ne croyait vraiment, au moins pas dans leur entourage immédiat, mais qui leur servait tout de même à exercer un semblant de contrôle sur qui savait ou ne savait pas.

Leur baiser s'approfondit alors que Colin se reposait de plus en plus sur Harry, ses bras serrés autour de lui, et il commença à explorer le cou, le lobe des oreilles...

— J'ai faim, on peut remettre ça à plus tard ?

Colin éclata de rire en s'écartant, non sans récupérer la serviette dont à la place était à la cuisine. Tous deux avaient une relation très complice, fondée sur une intimité longtemps partagée, et une confiance solide. Ils se pardonnaient leurs défauts, admiraient leurs travail respectif sans pour autant se montrer intrusifs, respectaient pour chacun une part de secret, et depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, se laissaient bercer par une routine confortable faite de rires, de silences, de confidences murmurées, d'attentions échangées, d'amour chuchoté, et d'une bonne grosse dose de sexe, parce que, quand même, ils restaient des hommes dans toute la fougue de leur jeunesse. Une fois par jour était le minimum, souvent plus, mais jamais avant les repas, ils s'étaient accordé au moins sur ce point, depuis qu'ils avaient failli incendier l'appartement en laissant une poêle brûler vide dans la plus compacte ignorance pendant presque une heure.

Bien vite, les magrets rissolaient à feu doux et les pommes de terre, épluchées et coupées, attendaient patiemment leur tour.

— Tu me montres ? demanda Colin.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Ils regagnèrent le coin salon qu'encombrait toujours le carton à dessin et le sac d'Harry, duquel il sortit son carnet format A3, qu'il ouvrit en grand sur ses genoux, chacun un bras sur les épaules de l'autre. Colin siffla d'admiration.

— C'est lui ? Mais... on dirait que t'as gommé...

— Oui, j'ai recouvert la feuille de gris et j'ai travaillé uniquement à la mie de pain.

La mie de pain, en dépit de son nom, était cette sorte de gomme flexible, dont on pouvait lui faire adopter toutes les formes désirées, et dont le pouvoir effaçant variait en fonction de la pression, et sans laisser de chutes sur le papier, un outil indispensable.

— J'ai voulu essayer une nouvelle technique, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est long, c'est chiant, mais ça en vaut la peine. Enfin, sauf, là. J'ai un peu raté mon coup, en plus il n'est même pas terminé, je dois encore bosser le visage et les mains. Peut-être éclaircir un peu là et là, ça rend la lumière trop frontale, sinon. Mais oui, l'idée c'était de ne jamais utiliser de crayon.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dessiné comme ça, observa Colin d'un ton neutre.

Harry lui bourra un coude dans les côtes, lui offrant un grand sourire.

— C'est parce que tu n'es pas capable de rester en place plus de cinq minutes, j'ai fait ça en trois quart d'heures et j'ai à peine commencé.

Le rire de Colin lui fit comprendre que tous deux savaient à quel point c'était vrai, et affluaient à présent à leurs esprits tous les souvenirs des fois où Harry avait tenté de le prendre pour modèle et s'était retrouvé impliqué dans une partie impromptue de jambes en l'air, ne laissant le dessin qu'à l'état de quelques traits de construction, trop sibyllin encore pour être exploitable. L'avantage était qu'Harry croquait les figures beaucoup plus rapidement, à présent, capable de retrouver une pose et une intention en quelques traits qui pouvaient se transformer, plus tard, en un vrai dessin, voire une peinture.

Harry voulait se dire peintre, mais il était particulièrement à l'aise avec le graphite. Le crissement de la mine d'un crayon sec contre un papier vélin avait quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisant, plus encore que le bruissement moelleux d'un pinceau sur une toile. Le dessin préparait l'oeuvre, lui donnait véritablement naissance, alors que la peinture la consacrait, la fixait à jamais dans une forme définitive. Le potentiel contre l'éternel. Harry était plus enclin à s'attacher au potentiel. Quoique l'éternel avec Colin lui convenait tout autant. Il lui lança un regard perçant, si chargé d'amour et d'affection que celui-ci eut un mouvement de surprise, avant qu'il ne se jette sur son petit-ami pour lui dévorer les lèvres, avec autant de brusquerie qu'il pouvait se permettre, considérant ce qu'il avait sur les genoux en ce moment.

— On a des magrets sur le feu, protesta-t-il.

— On s'en fout des magrets, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là maintenant tout de suite.

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva, un sourire en coin, rangeant son carnet bien à l'abri.

— Si tu as envie de refaire la cuisine à chaque fois qu'on baise, c'est toi qui voit... Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir photographe, pas installateur.

— Hum... il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

— Tu arrives à réfléchir l'estomac vide, toi ?

— Tu n'es qu'un ventre.

Un nouvel éclat de rire les dirigea vers la cuisine où ils s'occupèrent de la fin de leur repas, maintenant que la graisse des magrets avait été bien saisie et prête à être versée sur les pommes de terre coupées en dés. S'il y a bien un des clichés du couple homosexuel auquel Harry et Colin se pliaient avec plaisir, c'était la bonne cuisine. Mitonner de bon petits plats et en profiter ensemble était l'une de leurs plus grandes joies dans l'existence. Tout deux aimaient cuisiner, et le faisaient bien, et même si l'un préférait le piment, et l'autre le poivre, ils pouvaient parfaitement s'en accommoder.

Leur repas se passa dans une ambiance joviale et intime. Colin parla de son dernier projet, celui qu'il comptait présenter pour le premier semestre à la Witherby's et dont il avait à peine développé les premières épreuves, encore en train de sécher, et donc, fragiles. Depuis son enfance, il avait été toujours passionné par deux choses, la photographie, et les créatures fantastiques, et comme avec la première il ne pouvait capturer aucune des secondes, il avait choisi de trouver un moyen pour contourner le problème, et de le faire quand même. Pour l'instant, il n'avait guère effectué que quelques tests (des "repérages", comme il disait), mais il avait ses idées, et avait bien l'intention de les développer sur une plus grande envergure.

Sur le mur, la grande horloge digitale affichait vingt heures trente.

— Je vais prendre une douche, fit Harry. Tu me rejoins ?

— J'en ai déjà pris une en rentrant, désolé, et puis c'est mon tour de vaisselle, de toute manière, je vais la faire maintenant.

Harry le quitta après un baiser et gagna l'étage par l'escalier métallique qui se trouvait au fond, en face de l'entrée, près de l'accès à la première terrasse. La salle de bain principale était à la hauteur du reste de l'appartement. Tout dans des tons azurins et gris perle, avec une touche de cassis sur l'un ou l'autre des carreaux de la mosaïque qui pavait le sol et les murs. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une douche brûlante pour venir à bout de la tension accumulée pendant la journée, et Harry s'aperçut qu'en effet, il était extrêmement tendu.

Lors de la dernière séance de dessin, il avait fait preuve d'une concentration qui lui était peu commune. Plus que de la concentration, il s'était complètement abandonné à son travail, entre le modèle et le papier, il n'avait été qu'un intermédiaire imparfait, laissant sa conscience au placard, et c'était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Qui ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois en fait, maintenant qu'il y repensait, lorsqu'il avait dessiné un Colin nu et endormi, le corps baigné par la lumière de l'aube et à peine recouvert d'un drap transparent, un tableau fantastique. Il en avait fait une de ses plus belles toiles, même si, pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'était exposée nulle part.

Passé la salle de bain principale, il y avait la chambre d'amis, et après elle, leur chambre. Elle était grande, lumineuse, une moquette lie-de-vin contrastait avec les murs peints d'un ocre clair et les meubles en bois sombre vernis. Un grand lit était placé contre le mur du fond et faisait place à une immense armoire. Un peu plus à gauche, il y avait une porte qui donnait accès sur le dressing et à l'opposé, deux portes-fenêtres ouvraient sur un grand balcon dont la vue dominait tout Londres en longeant la Tamise. Il y avait un miroir en pied dans un coin, et dans un autre un chevalet et une petite table recouverte d'outils de peinture et de dessin. Harry aimait peindre et dessiner dans sa chambre. Colin, la plupart du temps, et la ville en contrebas. Sinon, il peignait de mémoire, inventait des paysages qui n'existaient pas, ou des portraits issus de son imagination. Juste derrière, une autre porte donnait sur leur salle de bain privée, qu'ils n'utilisaient que très peu puisqu'elle était relativement petite.

— Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? lui demanda Colin d'un air innocent.

Harry était sorti de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et s'était dirigé vers l'armoire pour passer ses "vêtements de nuit", en réalité, juste un caleçon et un tee-shirt, observé attentivement par son petit ami qui lisait allongé sur leur lit, dans le même appareil.

— Parce que tu aimes trop me déshabiller, répondit-il sur le même ton chargé de sous-entendus.

— Viens.

Harry ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir, et gagna le lit sur lequel il progressa à quatre pattes pour prendre le livre des mains de Colin qu'il jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur une table de chevet, avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Trente-deux secondes exactement, aurait-on pu mesurer avec un chronomètre, la durée pendant laquelle il fut habillé. Son petit ami lui retira son tee-shirt avec des gestes assurés, en l'envoyant voler à travers toute la pièce, puis ses lunettes, avec un peu plus de soin.

Harry, assis sur les cuisses de Colin, lui rendit bien vite la pareille et bientôt, tous deux roulèrent dans les draps, bras et jambes enchevêtrées dans une étreinte dont la force n'avait d'égale que celle de leur baiser. Ils avaient gardé leurs caleçons, pour pouvoir éprouver les sensations pleines de promesses que leurs offraient leurs érections qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu, et le plaisir qu'il auraient à s'en extirper.

Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de position, Harry était revenu sur Colin et avait interrompu leur baiser pour s'occuper de tout le reste de son corps, explorant de ses lèvres les reliefs des muscles et le creux du cou, titillant les tétons et le nombril avec la langue, les oreilles ravies d'une symphonie de soupirs et de gémissements.

Lentement, il fit glisser son caleçon et se mit à le masturber doucement, tout en continuant sa douce torture, dessinant des formes sinueuses du bout de la langue qui laissait un sillon brillant derrière elle. Descendant plus bas encore, il lécha enfin le sexe de Colin, depuis la base jusqu'au sommet, avant de le prendre en bouche complètement. Il sentait deux mains lui appuyer sur la tête, accompagnant le mouvement des hanches, large et ample.

Après une ou deux minutes, Harry reprit un peu de hauteur et le bouche de son petit-ami qui bientôt le fit rouler sous lui, pour le soumettre au même traitement. Un petit sourire lubrique, et un second sous-vêtement rejoignit le premier au pied du lit. Leurs gestes étaient doux, tendres, amoureux, ils témoignaient à quel point chacun considérait l'autre comme l'être plus précieux, le plus important au monde. Harry glapit quand il sentit deux lèvres humides s'emparer de son érection, et il écarta les jambes d'instinct, dont il enroula Colin derrière le dos. Les deux garçons avaient tout découvert ensemble. L'amour, le sexe, le couple, la vie à deux, et rien qu'à y penser, le cœur d'Harry se soulevait de joie. Il releva un peu la tête pour observer son petit-ami, contemplant à quel point celui-ci était doué pour la fellation. Sa tête penchait à droite, puis à gauche, il léchait et embrassait son érection avant de la reprendre en bouche, parfois juste au sommet, parfois jusqu'au fond de la gorge, sans cesser de la tenir d'une main. Mais bien vite, le plaisir le fit s'écrouler, pantelant, et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations que Colin lui procurait.

— Fais-moi l'amour, soupira-t-il, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir réussi à articuler une phrase cohérente.

— Dis-le encore une fois.

— Fais-moi l'amour, répéta Harry, voyant soudain surgir un sourire radieux et deux yeux brillants dans son champ de vision.

Colin le reprit dans ses bras et ils re remirent à rouler dans les draps. Le désir les avait rendus plus fébriles, à présent, couverts de sueur, les joues rouges de plaisir, le regard voilé et langoureux sous des paupières lourdes. Une main se faufila entre leur deux corps, vers l'entrejambes d'Harry, pour le masturber un moment avant de continuer sa route toujours plus bas. Aucun d'eux n'avait de préférences particulières, il aimaient tout autant prendre qu'être pris, et cela se décidait selon leur humeur, leur position du moment, ou lors d'un de leurs jeux érotiques. Leur préféré était tout aussi simple qu'élégant, et particulièrement excitant : une paire de dé, dont l'un portait le nom de six parties intimes du corps, et l'autre six manières de les taquiner. Mais ce soir, ils avaient juste envie de laisser les choses se faire naturellement...

— D'accord, mais je veux être en dessous, suggéra Colin d'une voix langoureuse.

— Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Ils basculèrent à nouveau, dangereusement proche de l'un des bords du matelas, à présent, mais sans s'en inquiéter le moins du monde. Colin corrigea un peu sa position en se plaçant de biais, allongé sur le dos et le regard scintillant d'une lueur d'impatience. Harry lui offrit un nouveau sourire et s'installa sur lui, le dos voûté, pour le sucer à nouveau. Avec un peu d'habitude, la salive avait un pouvoir lubrifiant suffisant pour permettre de se passer d'un quelconque produit. Dans les premiers mois de leur relation, il avaient aussi passé des tests pour pouvoir également oublier le préservatif. Tous deux étaient en bonne santé, fidèles, et la sensation qu'offrait la peau nue était incomparablement plus satisfaisante que celle du latex.

Après un instant, Harry s'interrompit et remonta de quelques dizaines de centimètres, désormais à genoux, le dos droit, tâchant de se détendre. D'une main, il s'empara du sexe de Colin pour le guider vers son objectif. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il acquiesça, et son petit-ami commença à pousser.

Harry cria de douleur et de soulagement mêlé alors que l'érection pénétrait lentement, toujours plus loin, le fondement de son intimité. Il se cambra immédiatement et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, qu'il ne relâcha qu'au bout de quelques secondes, croisant un regard, à la fois tendre et inquiet. Il lui offrit un léger sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Après s'être habitué à l'intrusion, il hocha la tête et Colin commença à bouger les hanches. Les deux garçons adoraient cette position, qui leur permettait de s'observer à loisir pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et ils ne s'en privèrent pas, les yeux aussi avides et affamés que l'avaient été leurs bouches un peu auparavant.

Colin était diablement beau. Plus petit que la moyenne, la peau légèrement bronzée, il était mince et bien bâti. Un visage rond et presque enfantin, une bouche framboise aux lèvres épaisses et pulpeuses sous un nez que d'aucuns auraient pu qualifier d'un peu trop gros, mais qu'Harry adorait, des sourcils droits et bien dessinés, une masse de cheveux blond cendré aux mèches brillantes, mais le plus extraordinaire était ses yeux. Grands, doux et expressifs, d'une profonde couleur de miel de sapin, ourlé d'un carmin sombre, ces mêmes yeux qui le dévoraient, révélateurs de tant d'amour qu'ils l'enivraient et l'embrasaient.

Il avait soulevé légèrement son bassin pour que Colin n'ait pas à supporter son poids à chacun de ses mouvements, et, appuyé sur ses mains, les doigts crispés, agrippés aux draps, la tête basculée en arrière, il s'abandonna totalement au plaisir. De lente, douce et caressante, la cadence se faisait plus rapide, plus frénétique, presque brutale. Harry n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, devant ses yeux incoerciblement fermés dansaient des milliers d'étoiles, de mille couleurs qui se mélangeaient dans une explosion féérique, un étrange et flamboyant feu d'artifice. De très loin, lui parvenait le bruit de sa propre respiration mêlée à celle de Colin, alors que sur sa peau courraient des centaines de frissons électrisants, magiques...

Un râle presque animal franchit sa gorge alors que toutes ses sensations s'embrasaient d'un coup, pendant quelques secondes parfaites où il eut l'impression que tout son être était en harmonie avec l'univers. Un dernier coup de hanche acheva de l'envoyer au ciel et il se libéra d'un jet puissant, la tension de ses cuisses prolongeant encore son orgasme, au même moment où il sentit que Colin en faisait de même, enfoncé en lui au plus profond.

Essoufflé, éreinté, alors même qu'il n'avait fourni qu'un effort physique somme toute limité, il se laissa retomber avec un sourire heureux, caressant d'une main le visage de son petit-ami qui lui renvoyait la même expression. Il eut un petit rire quand il aperçut la main souillée de Colin, qui visiblement, s'était occupé de lui. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne firent que se regarder, droit dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits, partageant leur complicité dans la petite bulle d'univers qu'ils s'étaient crée, rien que pour eux, leur plus belle œuvre d'art, insurpassable, éternelle, indestructible.

— Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

— Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Colin.

Oui, ils étaient amoureux. Profondément, intensément, puissamment amoureux, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, heureux, confiants, sereins. Et rien ne pourrait les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Rien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

PS : la mauvaise surprise que j'ai mentionné en avertissement, c'est le pairing Harry/Colin, car je sais que certains (dont moi, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître), sont des inconditionnels du HPDM. Donc voilà, désolé :-D


	4. Canevas

_**Canevas**_

* * *

_Non, ce n'est pas qu'une question de beauté... _

Blanche-Neige était peut-être beau comme un Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un modèle. Un ensemble de formes abstraites, de traits, de courbes, d'ombres, et il pouvait ressembler à la statue d'un Apollon, ou être laid comme un pou que ça n'y changerait rien. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, il n'était peut-être pas si beau. Le corps était parfait, au goût d'Harry, mais on pouvait juger le visage un peu trop pointu, le menton un peu trop dérobé, le front un peu trop grand, les orbites un peu trop enfoncées et la glabelle trop peu prononcée.

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne vois pas..._

La vérité, c'est que beau ou pas, Harry n'arrivait pas à le dessiner correctement. Il n'avait pas retouché au travail à la gomme qu'il avait commencé la semaine passé, au lieu de ça, il était reparti à zéro, crayons blanc et sépia sur un canson écru. Et il lui avait donné aussi une pose différente. Alors que le vrai Blanche-Neige était allongé, sur un coude, le bras reposant négligemment le long du corps, le visage de profil sur le papier, le sien était assis, de face, les jambes croisées et doigts entrelacés sur les genoux, le regard résolument tourné vers le spectateur qu'il tançait avec orgueil, mépris, et arrogance.

_Non, pas ça non plus..._

Craie grasse sur papier vélin noir, comme l'avait proposé Hermione la semaine passée, à moitié en rigolant, et cette fois en se tenant à ce qu'il voyait, au lieu de se lancer dans une entreprise abracadabrantesque. Il avait acheté trois nuances exprès pour l'occasion, licorne, perle, lait : cheveux, yeux, peau, plus du grège pour souligner les reflets. À peine avait-il commencé qu'il s'arrêta, peu convaincu.

_Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il manque..._

Retour aux fondamentaux. Papier blanc, graphite. Esquisse au crayon HB, contours importants au 4B, et le ton de la peau au 2H, les ombres profondes et généreuses au 8B. Il souligna les cheveux les plus fins d'un trait de 9H, le crayon le plus sec qui existait, et dont il avait eu l'occasion de ne se servir dans toute sa carrière en tout et pour tout que deux fois. Dont une parce qu'il l'avait confondu avec un autre. Ce travail avait quelque chose de familier, de rassurant. Il tenta de prendre exemple sur le trait précis d'Hermione, découpant chaque forme au dixième de millimètre, s'assurant à chaque instant de la perfection de la ressemblance.

_Non, ce n'est pas une question de ressemblance..._

Il était dessinateur, peintre. Pas photographe. Ça c'était le domaine de Colin. L'idée du dessin n'était pas d'essayer de coller au plus près de la réalité, une copie fidèle était aussi ennuyeuse qu'inutile, autant prendre un appareil photo et appuyer sur le bouton. Non, il se devait de capturer l'essence de son sujet, sa vérité, il pouvait exprimer bien plus que la simple image d'un corps. Un seul trait de mâchoire pouvait raconter toute une histoire, qui il était, d'où il venait. Un pli autour de l'œil pouvait dire ce qu'il aimait, quels étaient ses espoirs, ses peurs, ses envies... Mais chaque regard rebondissait sur lui, comme sur une carapace hermétique, comme une télé dont la réception n'était pas parfaite.

_Je n'y arrive pas..._

Harry releva la tête pour observer ses environs. Chaque étudiant semblait concentré, appliqué à la tâche, ne jetant sur Blanche-Neige qu'un rare coup d'œil. Personne ne semblait être perturbé comme il l'était, personne ne semblait trouver à redire à ce corps si pâle dont émanait un mélange de force et de fragilité. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir Hermione, à sa droite, décalquant consciencieusement l'image devant ses yeux. À sa gauche était Justin, qui travaillait au fusain... au fusain ! Un trait si grossier, au noir tellement profond, pour représenter la délicatesse personnifiée, la lumière faite corps...

_Est-ce que je suis le seul à le voir ?_

Peu à peu, le désespoir le gagnait. La séance allait prendre fin, et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à un résultat convaincant. Il n'était parvenu à aucun résultat, d'ailleurs. Il prit un pas de recul pour observer d'un œil critique sa dernière esquisse. Oui, c'était ressemblant, on reconnaissait bien Blanche-Neige. Les proportions étaient correctes. Peut-être une retouche à faire sur la main droite. La lumière était cohérente. Le relief était bien rendu. Mais c'était froid comme un couloir d'hôpital, vide comme une école un dimanche, plat comme une mer sans vent. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout qui évoquait l'être humain, qui évoquait sa sensibilité, qui véhiculait ses émotions. Il manquait quelque chose, un élément insaisissable, un... un... truc, une étincelle. Harry n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il aurait voulu voir.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?_

Il se souvint des esquisses de Picasso dont il était allé voir une exposition à Paris l'année précédente. Juste des esquisses, des brouillons, des travaux préparatoires, des fonds de tiroir, en somme, qu'on ne voyait d'ordinaire jamais nulle part. Mais là où brillait le génie de l'homme, c'était que d'un seul trait, _un seul_, il pouvait évoquer le visage d'une vieille dame triste qui repensait à son passé avec nostalgie, celui d'un enfant ayant connu la guerre, le corps endormi d'une très belle jeune femme que son amant venait juste de quitter... Un seul trait, juste une courbe, mais qui racontait tant de choses... Sans doute l'exposition la plus marquante de toute sa vie.

_La simplicité, la pureté... sont-ce là les clés ?_

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il lui restait dix minutes. Dix minutes pour dix esquisses, tel fut l'objectif qu'il se fixa. Éliminer le superflu, se concentrer sur l'essentiel, plus d'ombre, plus de lumière, plus de ton méticuleusement appliqué, plus de considérations techniques sur le bon crayon à employer, plus de pensées oiseuses. Redressant son carnet en position portrait pour pouvoir faire deux dessins par page, il se mit à la tâche. Trois ou quatre traits, pas plus, pour chaque essai. La ligne de force qui courait de la cheville jusqu'à la nuque était le plus évident, mais il y avait aussi l'espace sous le buste, qui s'opposait à la courbe des hanches et de la poitrine. Un triangle, un segment. Si ça c'était pas de la simplicité.

_Je vais finir par de l'abstraction pure, si ça continue..._

Hermione, qui le voyait depuis peu tourner les pages avec frénésie, lui jeta un regard surpris, mais il l'ignora. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, trois crayons dans la main droite, un autre dans la bouche, et les yeux écarquillés, tout entier consacré à sa page, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le papier, gravant dans sa mémoire le moindre trait de Blanche-Neige, il pouvait maintenant le dessiner presque de mémoire, chose dont il n'était capable qu'avec Colin et Ron, après plusieurs années passées à les côtoyer.

_Je n'y arrive toujours pas..._

La séance prit fin beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Comme la semaine dernière, sitôt que McGonagall avait annoncé la fin du cours, Blanche-Neige se releva rapidement, et dans un éclair blond, il avait disparu, coupant court à toute velléité de grappiller encore quelques secondes, ce à quoi Hélène se pliait souvent avec grâce, attendant que les élèves aient au moins fini le trait ou l'ombre qu'ils étaient en train de dessiner.

Se retenant à grand peine de pousser un cri de frustration, Harry reposa ses crayons sur le plateau du chevalet, l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il était en nage et légèrement essoufflé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser quel gâchis c'était. Il sentait qu'il s'était un peu plus approché de ce qu'il voulait, avec la toute dernière esquisse, il avait entrevu... mais à la même seconde, son modèle se relevait, faisant crisser la pointe du crayon contre le papier, comme un ongle sur un tableau noir.

— Vous avez l'air contrarié, Monsieur Potter.

McGonagall s'était approchée de lui silencieusement, et souleva un sourcil quand elle vit le carnet posé sur le chevalet d'Harry. Sans un mot, elle le prit, et commença à en tourner les pages avec des gestes délicats, prenant bien garde de ne poser ses doigts que sur la tranche et observant les feuillets noirs et teintés qu'il y avait inséré. Le jeune homme était incroyablement nerveux, et l'expression de son professeur n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Celle-ci avait l'air surprise. Franchement surprise. Sans doute s'était-elle attendue à ce qu'il poursuive sa tentative de la semaine dernière, pourtant vouée à l'échec dès le départ.

— C'est... intéressant, fit-elle avec délicatesse au bout de longues minutes.

— Intéressant ? répéta Harry.

— Vous multipliez les médiums et les techniques, explicita-telle. Comme si vous poursuiviez quelque chose qui vous échappe. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne méthode cependant... Je crois n'avoir jamais vu tant de force se dégager d'un de vos travaux. Votre série d'esquisses, à la fin, est... comment dire ? Je ne vous savais pas si porté vers l'épure.

— Moi non plus, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, et regard perçant par-dessus les lunettes carrées.

— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, exactement ? Pourquoi l'avoir représenté assis, et de face, par exemple ?

— Et bien... commença Harry en cherchant ses mots. J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à le dessiner correctement, qu'il manque quelque chose, que... je ne sais pas, justement, je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Je ne sais pas si c'est le modèle ou si je suis dans une période de remise en question, mais...

Il se tut. En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas le moindre début d'idée.

— Pourtant, reprit McGonagall, celui-là est présentable. C'est ressemblant, les proportions sont correctes, la lumière est cohérente, la composition est simple mais efficace, vous pourriez en faire un tableau.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça que je cherche ! intervint Harry. Je voudrais dessiner le modèle, pas seulement l'image qu'il me renvoie, vous... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

— Parfaitement. Mais sur ce même travail, on peut voir l'arrogance, la nervosité sous la pose faussement détendue, la main, posée sur les cuisses. Vous l'avez particulièrement travaillé, cette main, c'est comme si...

Son visage se fit d'un coup plus troublé, alors que son regard était fixé sur la main en question, celle-la même que Harry avait l'intention de retoucher. Il trouvait les contours trop prononcés. Puis elle reprit, la voix rendue à un murmure :

— Comme si elle voulait s'échapper du papier qui la rend prisonnière, comme si elle voulait qu'on l'attrape... pour le sauver de quelque chose...

Elle lui rendit le carnet d'un geste élégant, et Harry le reprit pour le reposer sur le chevalet, scrutant l'expression indéchiffrable de son professeur pour essayer de trouver un sens à ces mots. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le gratifia d'un regard sévère.

— Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un élève moyen, ni plus ni moins doué qu'un autre. Mais _ça_... vous témoignez d'une maturité artistique dont je ne vous aurais pas cru capable. Et votre série d'esquisses n'en est qu'une preuve de plus. Vous recherchez _l'essence_ du modèle.

— Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu trop rapidement.

— Pourtant, vous l'avez, là. Je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, j'ai juste échangé quelques mots avec lui, et voilà tout l'effet qu'il me fait : froid, arrogant, distant, impersonnel, mais fragile, quelque part. Complimenter les élèves n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais si je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que vous avez parfaitement atteint votre objectif. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de plus.

— Je... ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

Elle acquiesça lentement, un simple hochement de tête, avant de se désintéresser de lui pour commenter les travaux des autres élèves, laissant sur place un Harry interloqué. McGonagall ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, elle s'en tenait d'ordinaire à des conseils techniques sur la composition, l'équilibrage, la manière de rendre une texture. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à lui parler de ce qu'elle voyait, de l'émotion qu'elle retirait à observer un de ses travaux.

Il contempla longuement son dessin, les questions nerveuses d'Hermione à leur professeur lui parvenant comme à travers un voile. Oui, cette main ressortait par rapport au reste. Déjà, elle occupait une position parfaitement centrale, pile au niveau du point de fuite, décalant la composition vers la gauche et laissant un espace ouvert dans le coin haut-droit, là d'où provenait la lumière. Et puis, ses contours étaient bel et bien trop appuyés... mais la voir sortir du papier ? La voir donner l'impression qu'on veuille s'en saisir ? Effectivement... ce n'était pas quelque chose qui frappait au premier regard, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait...

Les doigts étaient légèrement tendus, les détails rendus avec une minutie qui n'existait nulle par ailleurs sur le papier, projetant sur les jambes une ombre un peu trop plate, comme pour marquer le fait que c'était un dessin. Harry sentait un léger désespoir le gagner, et cette fois, non parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait représenter, mais parce qu'il éprouvait le sentiment, flagrant à présent, que l'homme allongé là voulait tendre la main vers lui, cette main dont il voulait s'emparer pour lui murmurer des mots de réconfort.

_Si au moins je savais son prénom..._

Refermant son carnet brusquement, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et revint à la réalité. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, il rangea ses affaires soigneusement, les crayons regagnèrent leur étui, triés par ordre de dureté. Tout le reste, sanguine, craies, sépia, blanc, en vrac dans sa trousse, et les gommes dans une boîte à part. Il avait emporté tellement de matériel en prévision de cette séance que cela lui prit au moins dix minutes, le temps que McGonagall en finisse avec Hermione et que cette dernière soit également prête à sortir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle, bien décidé à se changer les idées. Mon meilleur ami et sa sa sœur vienne manger à la maison, et ça fait une semaine que Colin me tanne pour que je t'invite. Tu dois être installée, à présent, non ?

Elle lui sourit timidement en ajustant la bandoulière de son cas et prit son carton à dessin sous le bras.

— Je... je ne veux pas m'imposer, balbutia-t-elle.

— Mais si je te propose ! Tu as le droit d'avoir autre chose de prévu, mais ça nous ferait tellement plaisir. On ne mord pas, et on a acheté un rôti de veau _énorme_, pour l'occasion. On ne sera pas trop de cinq pour en venir à bout. Il faut que tu rencontres un peu du monde, et tu n'es même pas venue à la soirée d'intégration, samedi. Et tu m'avais promis...

— Euh, je... je...

— Allez !

— Bon, d'accord... c'est gentil, céda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire radieux, tout en roulant des yeux, comme pour lui dire : « C'est pas trop tôt ! ». En effet, depuis une semaine qu'il se côtoyaient tous les jours, il l'invitait sans relâche à dîner ou à aller boire un verre, et elle refusait toujours, prétextant devoir travailler ou gérer les derniers problèmes liés à son installation à Londres. Craignant qu'elle ne croie qu'il le drague, il lui avait très vite avoué son homosexualité, mais ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Hermione était très solitaire, toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, et Harry n'aimait pas la voir seule, il voulait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle rencontre du monde et se fasse des amis, si elle devait rester quatre ans, minimum, à Londres, sinon elle allait s'y ennuyer à mourir. Et rencontrer du monde dans une grande ville n'était pas toujours chose facile. À la question « Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? » il n'avait pas de réponse, et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu. Peut-être parce qu'elle était venue lui parler spontanément, et que parmi les quelques rares personnes à l'avoir fait avant elle se trouvaient Ron et Colin.

— Je suis rentré ! annonça-t-il quelques quarante minutes plus tard, le temps d'un passage à la bibliothèque et du trajet en métro, en s'écartant un peu pour laisser le champ libre à Hermione.

— Merci. Mais... c'est... c'est... waw !

Harry avait beau se dire que sa fortune ne lui était pas montée à la tête et qu'il restait quelqu'un de simple et humble, il ressentait toujours cette pointe de fierté, sans doute mal placée , à observer la réaction, entre surprise et admiration, de ses invités la première fois que ceux-ci passaient sa porte. Colin s'en exaspérait au début, mais à présent s'en amusait et jouait le jeu en mimant une révérence qui aurait eu sa place au palais de la Reine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était occupé à dresser la table pour cinq personnes et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant que deux tornades rousses se ruèrent vers Harry pour le saluer avec effusion. Celui-ci fit rapidement les présentations :

— Ron Weasley, un ami d'enfance, sa sœur, Ginny, Hermione Granger, c'est une collègue de la Withby, cursus Peinture, comme moi.

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard que Ron, entre ravissement et surprise, dirigea vers Hermione. Il embrassa rapidement Colin avec un demi-sourire, et l'aida à finir de mettre le couvert après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires.

* * *

— Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, racontait-il une demie-heure quand tout le monde se fut attablé. Après, ce sont mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé, pendant presque quinze ans.

Tout le monde, à l'exception d'Hermione, connaissait déjà son histoire, aussi, Colin et Ginny discutaient dans leur coin et Ron, dont la viande en sauce accaparait toute l'attention, passait de l'une à l'autre des conversations d'une oreille distraire.

— Je crois qu'ils étaient jaloux de ma fortune, et ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment apprécié, mais je n'avais qu'eux.

— Ils te détestaient, tu veux dire ! intervint Ron. Pendant dix ans, ils t'ont fait dormir dans un fichu placard !

Hermione, qui écoutait religieusement, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Mais c'est illégal ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est de la maltraitance !

— Peu importe, éluda Harry peu enclin à remuer les mauvais souvenirs de son passé, je vais pas leur faire un procès maintenant. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils me battaient, ou autre. Enfin, il y avait bien Dudley, mais... bref. À un moment, j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir les supporter, et je me suis enfui... C'est la famille de Ron qui m'a accueilli, et ils se sont battus pour moi pendant toute une année pour me faire émanciper. J'avais à peine dix-sept ans quand je suis devenu majeur, et j'ai touché mon héritage à ce moment-là. J'ai remboursé les frais judiciaires qu'avaient avancé les Weasley, et j'ai acheté cet appart'. Voilà.

— Ils t'ont même caché que tu étais aussi riche ! continua Ron.

— Quoi ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

— Son oncle et sa tante, lui répondit-il. Ils ne lui ont jamais dit d'où il venait, ni qui étaient ses parents, ni rien, il a fallu que ce soit un putain de meurtrier qui s'était échappé de prison pour qu'il l'apprenne

— Ce « putain de meurtrier » était mon parrain, et il était innocent ! s'énerva Harry.

Parler de Sirius était pour lui sujet extrêmement sensible, encore aujourd'hui.

— Tu... as eu une vie assez rocambolesque, visiblement, résuma maladroitement Hermione après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

— Assez, oui, concéda-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Bah, j'imagine que je peux t'en parler. Mes parents ont été assassinés, vois-tu, et mon parrain, Sirius Black, a été condamné à perpétuité. Il a réussi à s'échapper au bout de treize ans, et il a fini par me retrouver. Au début, je croyais qu'il voulait... euh... me tuer aussi. Je te passe les détails sordides, mais il m'a convaincu de son innocence, et on... on aurait pu faire réviser le procès, mais il a eu un accident, et... il est mort.

— Un accident très suspect, précisa Ron.

— Un meurtre, acquiesça Harry. Mais, évidemment, on a jamais pu le prouver, et on a conclu à l'accident.

— Ça a du être affreusement difficile !

Hermione arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la compassion. Même Colin et Ginny s'étaient tu et l'écoutaient à présent. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de son parrain qu'à demi-mots, et n'avait raconté son histoire que dans les grandes lignes. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais dit l'entière vérité à personne, et il était convaincu qu'il emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

— C'était dur, oui. Le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, j'avais quinze ans, et peu importe ce que je pouvais dire, la police me riait au nez quand je leur disait que ce n'était pas un accident. Enfin, c'est... derrière moi, maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose, et j'ai abandonné mes idées stupides de vengeance.

— De vengeance ?

— Il était ma seule famille ! Enfin... ma seule _vraie _famille. La seule chose qui me rattachait à mes parents. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir l'aider, et qu'on allait vivre ensemble et que j'allais, enfin, avoir une vie normale. À peine un an après, il se fait tuer. C'est à croire que le destin s'acharne sur moi.

— Comment... hésita Hermione, comment est-il mort ?

— Percuté par une voiture, répondit simplement Harry d'un ton grave qui sous-entendait bien plus.

— Ah. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Bah, c'est fait, c'est fait. Je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai commencé des études d'Art, j'ai rencontré un garçon fantastique avec lequel j'ai bien l'intention de partager ma vie entière et voilà ! conclut-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

Au moins, l'ambiance se détendit un peu et les sourires revinrent peu à peu sur les visages. Après une telle déclaration, Colin rayonnait littéralement, et réussit à remettre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Ginny, que la photographie intéressait aussi, repartit avec lui dans une discussion technique sur les longueurs de focale, Ron retrouva son assiette avec un appétit intact, et Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

— Pourquoi faire des études d'Art, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité ingénue.

— Bof. Par désœuvrement, j'imagine. J'ai toujours aimé dessiner et peindre, mais, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été très bon. C'est davantage pour mon porte-monnaie que pour mes talents que j'ai été pris à la Withby. Parce que j'ai été refusé partout ailleurs. Chelsea, Camberwell, le Royal College et autres...

— Tu n'as « jamais été très bon » ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Harry, je _tuerais_ pour avoir la moitié de ton talent !

— Ce n'est pas très objectif, rit-il en rougissant un peu. Tu ne me vois travailler qu'en Modèle Vivant, tu sais ? Avec un modèle, c'est plus facile. J'ai encore du mal à dessiner de mémoire ou autre chose que ce que je vois. Toi, tu n'en as pas besoin.

— C'est pas la question. Tiens, ressort ce que t'as fait, aujourd'hui, l'intima-t-elle.

— Mais...

Devant le regard décidé d'Hermione, Harry obtempéra, et se leva de table pour aller chercher cartons et carnets, et revint tellement encombré qu'il n'échappa à l'attention de personne. Poussant sans ménagement les reliefs du repas, il réussit à se faire assez de place pour poser le tout à plat. Bientôt, il eut quatre personnes pour regarder par dessus son épaule, tandis qu'il cherchait ses derniers travaux qui représentaient Blanche-Neige.

— Tu vois ?

— Je vois quoi ?

— Quelque soit la manière dont tu le dessines, même avec deux traits, tu arrives à le rendre reconnaissable, et pas seulement par son apparence, mais son attitude, son regard, sa posture. De tous ces dessins, il y a une émotion qui se dégage. Ce sont peut-être de bêtes esquisses, mais tu parviens à capturer parfaitement le sujet, sa personnalité. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Sexy, le mec, fut le commentaire fort peu approprié de Ginny.

Frustrant, c'était le mot. McGonagall, et maintenant Hermione, croyaient voir ce qui n'existait pas. Non, derrière les traits de crayon, il n'y avait rien, du vide, du creux, une absence, et la vacuité de ses travaux lui apparaissait aussi évidente que du bleu et du jaune font du vert. Et il était mieux placé que tout le monde pour le savoir. On avait beau lui dire et lui répéter qu'il avait atteint son objectif et transcendé la technique pour atteindre l'essence, lui savait qu'il en était encore à des années-lumière. Et l'admiration qu'on pouvait lui manifester ne faisait que renforcer sa colère et son impuissance à exprimer, que ce soit par le dessin ou par des mots, ce à quoi il voulait parvenir.

— Hermione, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, fit-il d'un ton sec. Ce ne sont que de vagues brouillons, et il n'y vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier.

Un regard par dessus son épaule l'informa de ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Ron, qui de son propre aveu, n'y entendait rien à l'art, se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe. Ginny avait l'air d'apprécier, que ce soit la plastique de Blanche-Neige ou le crayon d'Harry. Sans doute un peu des deux. Mais le visage fermé et indéchiffrable de Colin lui fit refermer son carnet d'un geste brusque.

— Ce n'est qu'un modèle, conclut-il d'un ton définitif.

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, les sujets de Sirius et de Blanche-Neige furent soigneusement évités et pour une fois, Harry était heureux et soulagé de la délicatesse de ses amis à cet égard, cette même délicatesse dont était coutumière toute la famille Weasley, comme s'il était un petit être fragile qu'on pouvait briser d'un seul souffle, et qui d'ordinaire le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Et il tenta d'ignorer les regards en coin de Colin. Nul doute qu'ils auraient très bientôt une discussion à ce sujet.

Pendant le dessert, Ron engagea la discussion avec Hermione et se vit bientôt emporter dans un débat houleux sur l'égalité des chances et l'accès à l'éducation. Ou plutôt, Hermione soliloquait avec passion et ferveur, et Ron l'écoutait avec une patience étonnante et une lueur d'adoration dansant dans son regard. Harry avait rejoint Colin et Ginny et cette dernière déclara peu après qu'elle n'allait « pas tarder à y aller » quand elle comprit que les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus tenir longtemps sans un contact physique... approfondi.

— Je vais vous appeler un taxi, dit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers le téléphone. Ça vous ennuie de faire un détour pour raccompagner Hermione ? Euh...

Il se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille pour lui lancer un regard d'excuse.

— Ce n'est pas qu'on te met à la porte, hein, rajouta-t-il.

— Non, non, je comprends très bien, manqua-t-elle d'éclater de rire. Je suis fatiguée, aussi. Et j'ai cours, demain. Il est déjà presque une heure du matin. On se voit à la cafét' à midi ?

— J'y serai !

Le taxi, qu'Harry payait toujours pour ses invités en fin de soirée, arriva dans le quart d'heure, le temps pour tout le monde de se rhabiller et de se dire au revoir avec les formules de politesse habituelles sur ô combien on avait passé une bonne soirée et les promesses de remettre ça au plus vite. Et à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Colin jeta sur Harry et l'emporta dans un baiser à lui faire tourner la tête.

— J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, fit-il à moitié en rigolant, son souffle dansant sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

— Ce sont des amis d'enfance ! se défendit celui-ci. Et puis... Hermione est sympa, non ?

— Très, acquiesça Colin. Tu as eu raison de l'inviter, même si...

Il se tut, un long moment. Harry était toujours occupé à dévorer son oreille et couvrir son cou de baisers.

— Même si ? relança-t-il.

— Même si ça t'a fait remuer des mauvais souvenirs.

Colin haussa les épaules et Harry le serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui.

— J'aurais fini par le lui raconter, de toute manière. Alors, ce soir ou n'importe quel autre moment, c'est pareil. Tu veux prendre une douche ?

— Je veux faire l'amour avec toi et me coucher parce que je suis épuisé. Et que je me lève tôt demain, moi aussi.

— Ça me va.

— Et puis... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton modèle ?

On y était. Harry serra les dents un instant avant de se détendre en se disant que Colin n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Une lubie d'artiste, rien de plus. Il haussa les épaules à son tour et éluda la question par une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

— Tu es jaloux ?

Colin gloussa et s'écarta d'Harry pour s'asseoir sur le canapé où il fut vite rejoint. Cependant, le regard qu'il lui lança peu après était d'un sérieux qui ne lui était pas familier.

— Je ne suis pas... jaloux, hésita-t-il. C'est que... je ne t'ai jamais vu autant... impliqué dans quelque chose. Même si ce n'est que dessiner une personne en particulier. Et d'après ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un garçon qui n'est pas désagréable à regarder alors... oui, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, c'est vrai.

— Je m'en fous, de ce type, affirma Harry. Crois-moi si tu veux, mais dessiner le même tas de chair, aussi beau soit-il, chaque semaine, ça perd très vite de son attrait. C'est seulement... ça me frustre ! J'ai l'impression de ne jamais réussir à le dessiner correctement, alors que tout le monde me dit le contraire. Moi, j'ai l'impression de le regarder à travers... à travers un brouillard, ou une focale mal réglée. Et ça me trotte un peu dans la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avant. Peut-être que j'ai atteint ma limite en tant qu'artiste ou... je sais pas. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été très doué.

— Ne dit pas ça, le rassura Colin à voix basse. Il n'y a pas de « limite » ou quoi que ce soit... Je vois ce que tu veux dire, avoir une idée dans la tête et n'être pas capable de la représenter... ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Il faut que tu prennes un peu de recul... avec le temps, sans doute.

— Oui... sans doute. Avec le temps.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai passé un mois d'août mouvementé, mais je suis (enfin) de retour ! Avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain. Des choses... intéressantes vont arriver bientôt.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. À bientôt !  
Oswald


	5. Mise en Abyme

_**Mise en Abyme  
**_

* * *

— Va lui parler ! insista Hermione.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? « Salut Blanche-Neige, j'arrive pas à te dessiner, t'as une idée ? » C'est ridicule...

— Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui fait une fixation sur lui, c'est pas une statue grecque, ou un dieu, ou quoi, c'est juste un mec quelconque qu'on paye pour se foutre à poil devant une classe d'étudiants, et de toute façon, je ne comprends toujours pas ton souci, c'est très bien ce que tu fais ! Même McGonagall te répète ça toutes les semaines. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

— Ce n'est _pas _un mec quelconque ! protesta Harry. Et je ne fais _pas_ une fixation sur lui. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je n'arrive _pas_ à le dessiner, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Enfin, j'y arrive, mais il y a _quelque chose_ que je ne saisis pas.

— Ça fait _trois mois_ que tu me tannes les oreilles avec ce quelque chose. Il n'y a rien, Harry, rien _du tout_, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait ? C'est pour ça que tu devrais aller lui parler, peut-être que ça te fera comprendre que c'est un mec comme les autres, qu'il n'a absolument rien de particulier, et que le quelque chose que tu cherches est juste dans ta tête... C'est quand même pas compliqué ! Demande-lui son nom, déjà, c'est un bon début, ensuite, tu peux improviser. Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi ? Il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance, mais je peux faire acte de présence.

— Je ne sais pas...

Il se tut et baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Lui et Hermione attendaient d'aller en atelier de Modèle Vivant et passaient le temps à la cafétéria devant un chocolat chaud. L'hiver venait tout juste d'arriver, et le temps en était encore à hésiter entre la pluie et la neige. Londres était grise, ainsi l'étaient les émotions d'Harry.

Depuis trois mois, chaque semaine, il avait Blanche-Neige devant les yeux. Et depuis trois mois, chaque semaine, sa frustration était de plus en plus vive, alors qu'il se démenait à coucher sur le papier la réalité, l'essence de son modèle et depuis trois mois, chaque semaine, il enchaînait les échecs à répétition. Il avait tout essayé, toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables, depuis le papier à gratter jusqu'au fusain en passant par le charbon de bois, la pierre d'Italie, le brou de noix, l'aquarelle, il l'avait représenté dans toutes les positions, debout, assis, allongé, accroupi, agenouillé, la tête à l'envers, sous tous les angles, de face, de profil, de dos, de dessus, de dessous, il l'avait dévêtu, habillé de différentes manières, depuis les costumes de couturiers jusqu'à des haillons de mendiant, il avait réalisé des gros plans sur à peu près toutes les parties de son corps, des planches de mains, de pieds, d'yeux, de bouches, il le connaissait par cœur, chaque millimètre carré de ce corps lui était familier.

Assez familier, d'ailleurs, pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lui. Il y a un mois, il avait essayé de le dessiner parfaitement de mémoire. Et il y était arrivé. Peu à peu, tout son temps libre lui fut consacré, et il avait fini par ne dessiner plus _que_ Blanche-Neige. Même en ce moment, alors qu'il était censé faire une pause et se détendre en compagnie de son amie, il le griffonnait sur son carnet, distraitement, comme un automatisme, avec un chien, un terre-neuve.

En ce moment, il était dans une période « animaux ». Il avait eu l'idée de représenter Blanche-Neige non plus seul, mais escorté d'une autre figure, et Harry n'envisageait pas que ce pût un autre être humain. Son choix s'était donc porté sur des animaux, et les différentes interactions qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux et Blanche-Neige. Des chats, d'abord, puis des chevaux, des chiens, des animaux de basse-cour, un aigle, d'autres oiseaux, des poissons, ou même des créatures fantastiques, dragons, pégases, sphinx.

Évidemment, il n'était arrivé à rien, mais de temps en temps, encore, une figure animale faisait son apparition. Harry avait cependant cru à deux reprises toucher du doigt ce qu'il recherchait si désespérément. La première fois, il avait dessiné Blanche-Neige assis dans un confortable fauteuil Louis XVI, la tête légèrement baissée, à demi dans l'ombre, un regard d'une exceptionnelle tendresse dirigé vers un chaton endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La scène, baignée de lumière, évoquait le calme, la sérénité, l'affection... Hermione l'avait contemplé pendant de longues minutes et quand elle s'en était finalement détournée, ses yeux étaient humides.

La deuxième fois, il l'avait dessiné de dos, les mains dans les poches, le visage de profil, tordu en une moue de dégoût, en train de donner un coup de pied à un pauvre chien bâtard à la patte brisée, borgne et malade. Harry savait qu'avec ces deux travaux, si antithétiques, il avait pu enfin atteindre deux facettes de Blanche-Neige, seules deux partie des centaines d'autres, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait les faire coïncider. Finalement, il s'était décidé à en faire deux tableaux, un diptyque qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé.

Il avait l'horrible impression que, plus il s'approchait de son but, plus celui-ci reculait, devenait encore plus inaccessible, comme si chaque chemin qu'il empruntait lui ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités, et qu'il y en avait à présent bien trop pour qu'il les explore exhaustivement. Oui, il était frustré, il était désespéré, mais il était têtu. Blanche-Neige était devenu son chemin de croix, son propre monstre personnel à abattre, son propre démon à apprivoiser. Et personne d'autre que lui n'était capable de le comprendre. Jamais dans toute sa vie, il ne s'était lancé dans quoique ce soit avec une telle ardeur, une telle constance, une telle persévérance. Hermione supportait tant bien que mal ce qu'elle considérait comme une simple lubie, et Colin...

Colin ne s'en était pas inquiété. Au début. Quand Harry s'était mis à dessiner chez lui, en revanche, il avait pris peur, et Harry l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en lui assurant, et c'était la vérité, qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire autre chose avec lui que de le dessiner, que c'était uniquement un défi artistique et esthétique, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et qu'il fallait juste qu'il ait confiance. Il avait finalement accepté à contrecœur, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé.

Harry se sentait coupable. Il savait bien que son obsession avait grandi au point de devenir presque malsaine, même s'il rechignait encore à se l'avouer à lui-même, et qu'il mentait à ses amis à ce propos. Il passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de ses carnets et de ses crayons, lui qui n'avait jamais été un travailleur très assidu, et de moins en moins de temps en compagnie de ses amis et de son amoureux. Oui, il était amoureux de Colin, profondément, et il aurait voulu pouvoir se comporter différemment, être capable de se sortir Blanche-Neige de la tête pendant un moment, et se consacrer à sa vie de couple. Ils avaient des projets pour l'avenir, acheter une maison de campagne, adopter un enfant, maintenant que c'était devenu légal pour eux, une petite fille ils avaient même commencé à discuter prénoms !

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il _devait_ dessiner, il _devait_ trouver la clé du mystère, et n'aurait de répit avant d'y être parvenu, c'était comme une drogue, une addiction. Si jamais il y parvenait un jour... Il se rassurait en se disant que ça n'allait pas toujours durer, qu'un jour, il quitterai la Withby, ou que le contrat de Blanche-Neige arriverait à son terme et qu'ils auraient un autre modèle sur lequel travailler... Oui, son obsession ne serait pas éternelle, et qu'il atteigne son objectif ou pas, un jour, il redeviendrait comme avant, il demanderait pardon à Colin, ils partiraient en vacances quelque part où il fait chaud, et il lui ferait l'amour deux ou trois fois par jour, peut-être même plus.

Car même leur vie sexuelle en était affectée. Ils couchaient ensemble de moins en moins souvent, et ça avait perdu en passion, en intensité, c'était devenu tristement mécanique, et Harry en souffrait terriblement, de n'être plus capable de penser, pour une fois, à lui, à Colin, et à leur amour. Une fois, ils s'étaient même arrêté en plein milieu lorsqu'Harry, saisi d'une brusque intuition, avait insisté pour dessiner, tout de suite, maintenant, non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_ le regretter, quand bien même il le voulait ardemment. Car ça avait une esquisse qui, plus tard, était devenu le dessin avec le chaton.

— C'est l'heure, intervint Hermione, rompant le fil de ses pensées moroses. Ça va aller ?

— Oui, oui, soupira-t-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. C'est l'hiver qui me déprimer, je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

— Hm, fit-elle, peu convaincue.

Dix minutes après, Harry se retrouvait face à son chevalet, encore. Il en aurait presque ri, si ça n'avait pas été aussi tragique. Toutes les semaines, ça recommençait, comme dans _Un jour sans fin_. Sortir son matériel, installer ses affaires, et la feuille blanche, qui allait, une fois de plus, être le support de son échec. À la lisière de sa conscience, il vit Blanche-Neige se déshabiller et s'installer, comme toutes les semaines. Il n'avait plus besoin de le regarder, mais il le fixait quand même de longues minutes avant de commencer, comme si la contemplation répétée allait lui apporter des réponses, comme s'il allait soudain s'apercevoir de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Bien sûr, Blanche-Neige changeait chaque semaine. La peau plus ou moins pâle, le regard plus ou moins dure, l'expression d'ennui plus ou moins évidente. Un jour, il était venu avec un bleu sur son épaule, qui avait mis trois séances avant de disparaître. Et cette fois-ci, Harry le sentait un peu plus agité que d'habitude, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

En soupirant, il se concentra sur son travail. Graphite. Il ne travaillait plus qu'au graphite, désormais, ayant enfin compris que multiplier les techniques et les médiums était inutile, que ce qui importait, c'était le _modèle_ lui-même, et rien d'autre, ses traits, la lumière qui jouait sur son corps... Il choisit un crayon moyennement gras, et se mit à l'oeuvre, avec des gestes lents, mille fois répétés, pour dessiner un homme mille fois dessiné. Il n'avait pas d'inspiration cette semaine. Par avance, il savait qu'il allait échouer, encore. Et il échoua, encore. La séance était passée comme dans un rêve, trop court et trop long à la fois, et comme chaque semaine, il finissait complètement déprimé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil découragé à son dessin, qui n'avait absolument rien de particulier, sinon l'ajout d'une colombe à la dernière minute, et se dépêcha de tout ranger. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face aux commentaires de McGonagall.

— Harry ?

Une fois encore, la voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées. La jeune fille persistait depuis plusieurs semaines à convaincre Harry pour qu'il aille parler à Blanche-Neige, et le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait à présent voulait lui dire que c'était maintenant ou jamais. En effet, contrairement à son habitude, ce dernier traînait un peu, prenait le temps de se rhabiller, étudiait ses alentours d'un œil distrait, glissant sur tout le monde, ne s'attardant sur personne.

— Vas-y ! s'entêta-t-elle dans un murmure urgent.

— Bon, j'y vais, j'y vais ! céda Harry.

Il laissa de côté le rangement de son matériel, pour le moment, et s'approcha de Blanche-Neige. Il était affreusement nerveux, mais tenta de faire de son mieux pour le cacher et paraître naturel. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il n'avait jamais été très bon acteur. Et il s'apprêtait à parler à l'homme qui avait était l'objet de son obsession depuis plus de deux mois, il y avait de quoi être nerveux.

— Euh... hum, commença-t-il avec éloquence.

Blanche-Neige, qui était de dos, se retourna lentement vers lui, comme si en allant trop vite, Harry risquait de lui sauter dessus. Finalement, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, le torse bombé, les sourcils froncés, il aboya :

— Quoi ?

Instinctivement, Harry recula d'un pas. L'expression hautaine et sévère, le ton de la voix rauque et autoritaire n'étaient pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pas à une immédiate et chaleureuse manifestation de sympathie, certes, mais pas non plus un rejet aussi sec et violent. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et un brin d'inquiétude, il balbutia :

— Je voulais te demander...

— Tu ne me demandes rien du tout, et je te réponds pas de mensonges, cracha Blanche-Neige en retour, sans même attendre la fin de la question. Dégage !

Et il ne laissa pas le loisir à Harry d'obéir puisqu'en un éclair, il avait disparu, le laissant sur place, perplexe et secoué. Le son de sa voix était particulier. Rêche, sec, violent, obtus, abrupt, mais pas dénuée de douceur, et d'une arrogance presque aristocratique et sans doute aussi complexe que l'homme l'était. Il soupira profondément, de déception et de soulagement à la fois, et revint vers Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires, tout en ayant suivi la scène de loin.

— Monstrueusement désagréable, résuma Harry.

— Il a peut-être honte, proposa Hermione en haussant les épaules.

— Honte ?

— On ne devient pas modèle par _choix_, explicita-t-elle. On le devient parce qu'on a besoin d'argent et qu'on ne trouve rien d'autre. Si ça se trouve, il est dans ce cas-là, il est peut-être tout simplement dans une mauvaise passe, et il fait ce qu'il fait pour arrondir ses fins de mois, mais se mettre nu, ou presque, devant vingt personnes, ça demande un courage et une abnégation qu'il n'a peut-être pas. Il n'a pas le choix, alors il est frustré, il est en colère, et oui, il a honte. Et te parler à toi, c'est lui rappeler la raison qui fait qu'il est là, et il reporte sur toi tout ces sentiments. Ne le prend pas personnellement. Peut-être que tu devrais "inclure" cette honte dans tes dessins, ou, je sais pas comment tu t'y prends...

— Peut-être, acquiesça Harry, admiratif. Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas dû étudier la psychologie au lieu de l'Art ?

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin.

— J'ai hésité, avoua-t-elle. J'ai longtemps hésité entre psychologie, médecine, histoire, et d'autres choses... Finalement, je préfère étudier l'Art. C'est plus mystérieux, c'est plus insaisissable, c'est un défi plus grand à relever. Je suis sûre que tu comprends.

— Tout à fait, sourit-il. Merci de m'avoir éclairé à son sujet, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, peut-être que tu as le recul que je n'ai pas. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire la semaine prochaine.

Il rentra chez lui le cœur léger. Enfin... aussi léger que son cœur pouvait l'être. Hermione avait eu raison, parler avec Blanche-Neige, même si ce dernier ne s'en n'était tenu qu'à « ta gueule, casse-toi », lui avait offert un nouvel angle d'attaque. Sitôt rentré, il s'installerait sur sa planche à dessin et creuserait un peu plus cette notion de honte qui, jusqu'à présent, ne l'avait jamais frappée. Il savait, bien sûr, que Blanche-Neige était plus ou moins réticent à se montrer devant leur classe, et n'avait jamais retiré ses sous-vêtements, ce qui était un signe qui ne trompait pas. Mais Harry ne s'était jamais demandé _pourquoi_ ou quelles en étaient les raisons. Et c'était au moins une chose positive à retenir de cette journée morne, aussi, son ton fut particulièrement enjoué quand il passa la porte de son appartement, et annonça, comme toujours :

— Je suis rentré !

Pas de réponse. Colin devait être sous la douche, ou en courses. Harry se débarrassa de ses affaires près de son bureau, dans l'idée de les installer pour travailler plus tard, posa ses clés et son porte-feuille sur la table de chevet près de l'entrée, et sa veste à la patère. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne perçut aucun bruit. La porte de la salle noire était légèrement entrouverte, et pas de bruit de canalisations ou d'écoulement d'eau non plus. Haussant les épaules, il gagna la cuisine et prit la première chose à grignoter qui lui tomba sous la main, en regardant autour de lui.

Si Colin n'était pas là, cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de faire les courses puisqu'Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait une sortie prévue ce soir. Et s'il faisait les courses, il aurait laissé un mot dans la cuisine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Une sourde inquiétude commença à le gagner. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient séparés ce matin pour gagner leur cours respectifs, Harry n'avait rien noté d'étrange. Oui, Colin était un peu plus distant, dernièrement, avec toute cette... situation, mais rien qui... Non ! Il secoua la tête et se sortit cette idée de la tête. Colin ne serait sûrement pas parti sans le prévenir. Cependant...

— Colin ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Harry savait qu'il se faisait certainement des idées, que Colin allait bientôt revenir avec tous ce qu'il leur fallait pour cuisiner un bon repas et passer une bonne soirée, il était peut-être allé louer un film, ou... Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il appela une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès, et se décida à faire le tour de l'appartement. S'il n'était véritablement pas là, il l'appellerait, Colin avait toujours son portable avec lui.

— Colin ?

Il n'était pas dans la salle noire, pas dans son atelier, ni aux toilettes du premier niveau. Harry monta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, avec une précautionneuse lenteur qui le surprit lui-même. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, désormais, sa respiration était erratique. Il y avait définitivement un climat d'étrangeté autour de lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Absolument pas normal.

— Colin ?

Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, toujours en vain. Glissant sa tête à l'intérieur, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne non plus dans la chambre des invités. Ne restait plus que leur chambre à eux...

Harry cru s'étouffer quand il ouvrit la porte, et il ferma vivement les yeux, espérant que ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais non. Quand il les rouvrit, il dut bel et bien se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

Colin avait recouvert chaque millimètre carré des murs de la pièce, depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond, il en avait tapissé les meubles, y compris les fenêtres, même leur lit, derrière la porte, les tables de nuit, leur armoire... tout était tapissé de centaines et de centaines de dessins, presque tout le travail d'Harry de ces trois derniers mois. Tous représentaient Blanche-Neige, tous s'offrant sans pudeur à ses yeux, comme la mise en scène macabre de son obsession dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point elle avait était dévorante. C'était insupportable pour Harry qui se laissa tomber à genoux, incapable de respirer, incapable de faire le moindre geste, de sortir le moindre son. Il était tétanisé, comme frappé par la foudre. Colin n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, c'était d'une cruauté...

Si. Colin l'_avait_ fait. Et, comble du comble, il avait placé un miroir en pied en face de la porte. La signification n'en était que trop évidente : « Regarde toi, Harry. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, regarde ce que tu m'as fait, regarde ce que tu _nous_ a fait. Vois où ta folie t'a mené ». Putain d'artistes avec leur putain de sens de la mise en scène...

— Je ne savais pas... se défendit Harry d'une voix étranglée, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Au moins, son reflet serait le témoin de sa détresse. Colin... pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas _dis_... Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas écouté... Je ne voulais pas ça... pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je suis désolé...

Il s'écroula, la tête entre les mains, et sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il répéta : « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » jusqu'à ce que ses mots ne deviennent plus qu'une litanie sans cohérence. Il aurait du prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'éloigner de ce théâtre accablant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier, et non pas de sa chambre dont les dessins qui en tapissaient chaque surface disponible agissaient sur lui comme un aimant, mais de lui même. Colin lui avait imposé une incursion brutale et contrainte dans sa propre psyché, son obsession s'étalant devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'y ait d'espoir d'y échapper. Partout autour lui... même prostré comme il l'était sur une couche épaisse de papier froissé, il avait ses dessins sous le nez.

Celui qu'il avait devant les yeux, abîmé des tes taches humides de ses larmes représentait Blanche-Neige en jockey, flattant le flanc d'un cheval, un fier pur-sang anglais, qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, le visage ferme et déterminé, franc, et ouvert. Mais si froid, si vide... Près d'Harry, quelqu'un cria, un cri de rage qui... est-ce Colin... ? Mais non. Harry s'aperçut au bout de quelques secondes que c'était _lui-même_ qui criait, un cri primal tout droit venu du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il arracha le dessin qu'il avait devant lui, sans plus de considération pour la demi-douzaine d'heures que celui-là lui avait coûté. Si, il y avait bien une solution pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir l'ignominie de ce spectacle. Il devait détruire, effacer, laver sa faute par la rage et la colère qui s'étaient à bouillonner en lui sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, l'amenant au bord de l'explosion.

Aveuglé par sa fureur et par les larmes qui continuaient de couler, il se releva brusquement, animé par une énergie renouvelée et toujours grandissante. Pendant un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, il arracha, il froissa, il déchira, il détruisit. Tout. Tout son travail qui couvrait les murs, le plafond, le bruit du papier résonnant comme un hurlement de douleur à ses oreilles, couvrant le sol d'une épaisse couche de débris qui avaient représenté des milliers d'heures d'efforts vains arrachant avec ses ongles les derniers bouts qui restaient scotchés, abîmant la peinture et la tapisserie derrière, comme autant de plaies ouvertes. Mais, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, il continua, jusqu'au bout, peu importe combien ça lui coûtait, combien c'était dur, il _devait_ le faire. Finalement, il s'écroula, se laissant sans douleur sur le sol, sa chute amortie par les lambeaux de son obsession.

Il était vidé, épuisé, et à cause de ça, ou plutôt _grâce_ à ça, il n'avait plus la force de hurler, de pleurer, ou même de se morfondre. Et lui revint un semblant de raison. Allongé sur le dos, en plein milieu de sa chambre, entouré par l'équivalent froissé, déchiré et roulé en boule d'une trentaine de carnets à dessin, et maintenant qu'il n'avait sous les yeux plus que le blanc crème de son plafond de nouveau nu, il put enfin réfléchir avec un peu plus de rationalité.

C'était un désastre. Un désastre complet qu'Harry lui-même avait lentement provoqué au fil des semaines, s'approchant toujours plus près du gouffre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Non, il n'avait rien vu venir, pourtant... il aurait dû comprendre les signes... Hermione et son inquiétude toujours plus grande, Colin qui s'était éloigné de plus en plus, et même McGonagall l'avait averti contre les _dangers d'une trop grande implication_... Il aurait dû les écouter, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était rendu sourd et aveugle à leurs suppliques, et quand il doutait de lui-même, il téléphonait à Ron, Ron et son impassibilité d'airain, qui lui répétait sans cesse que tout allait bien, qu'Harry était un artiste, et que c'était « normal » qu'il ait des lubies bizarres. Non, ce n'était pas normal, artiste ou pas. Progressivement, il avait construit les murs de sa propre prison intellectuelle, chaque nouveau dessin constituant une nouvelle brique. Et tout avait était brisé. Il avait tout brisé. _Colin_ avait tout brisé. Et à présent, la morsure cruelle du regret lui compressait la poitrine comme dans un étau, l'empêchant de respirer...

Regret, culpabilité, colère, peur... toutes ces émotions s'entremêlaient en lui trop intiment, en un nœud gordien qui lui pesait sur l'estomac. Tout ce travail... pour rien... Est-ce que ça valait mieux qu'il l'ait détruit ? À ces yeux, ce n'étaient que des échecs, des essais avortés, des esquisses ratées... Il n'avait fait que faire table rase, en fait de compte. Chuter pour mieux rebondir ?

Il se releva comme un ressort et se précipita sur la commode, sans un regard aux dégâts qu'il avait provoqué autour de lui, et s'empara du carnet à dessin qu'il gardait dans un tiroir quand il voulait dessiner au lit, et se mit au travail, fiévreusement. Avec un seul crayon, sans prendre la peine de le tailler, ni même de gommer, il se mit à tracer une figure à grands traits rageurs. Un contour de mâchoire arrogant, une bouche tordue en une moue de dégoût, un nez retroussé. Harry, complètement absorbé, mit tout ce qu'il avait dans ce dessin. Toutes ses émotions, toute sa rage, toute sa frustration, toute sa honte. Pendant une heure, deux heures, il ne se consacra qu'à ça. Dessiner, une nouvelle fois, celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à rendre. Mais il était certain que cette fois-ci, il y arriverait... Il y arriverait !

Non... quand la mine du crayon, érodée à son maximum, ne parvenait plus qu'à déchirer les fibres du papier, il s'arrêta et contempla le visage de Blanche-Neige, la respiration sifflante. Celui-ci le toisait d'un regard sévère, réprobateur.

— Arrête ! lui cria Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'accord ?

Nouvel échec, et de nouveau des débris de papier rageurs qui virent rejoindre les autres sur le sol. Comme il aurait souhaité que Colin soit là ! Colin l'aurait prit dans ses bras, il lui aurait murmuré les mots de réconfort dont il avait besoin... Colin qu'il avait blessé, qu'il avait fait souffrir... Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et d'une main tremblante, se saisit du téléphone. Il était près de minuit, remarqua-t-il vaguement, mais ça n'était pas important, il voulait entendre sa voix...

— _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Colin Creevey, veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore !_

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot. Le ton enjoué, innocent, lui semblait provenir d'une autre réalité, et raviva son remord. D'une voix rauque et chevrotante, il finit par réussir à articuler :

— Colin, c'est... c'est Harry. Écoute, je... – il déglutit –, je suis désolé, je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je t'assure que je ne savais pas, j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait. J'ai vu le... le "message" que tu m'as laissé, je... je l'ai mérité, vraiment. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? Oh, merde...

Il éclata brusquement en sanglots, mais tenta de continuer malgré tout. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et la conscience.

— J'ai tout détruit, annonça-t-il. Tous les dessins que j'ai fait. Je vais aussi... jeter le reste, et... et les tableaux que j'ai commencé, tout. Je... je ne veux pas te perdre, Colin, je... je t'...

— _Vous avez dépassé la durée autorisée pour les messages vocaux. Si vous désirez poursuivre la communication, appuyez sur dièse, si vous... _

Harry raccrocha au nez de la voix de la très désagréable dame des télécoms pré-enregistrée. Il avait envie de rappeler immédiatement, de rappeler toute la nuit s'il le fallait, et les jours suivants, pour enfin avoir Colin au téléphone, mais il doutait que celui-ci accepte de lui parler tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui donner le temps de réfléchir. Et peut-être qu'Harry _devrait_ profiter de ce temps pour réfléchir.

Devait-il s'arrêter ? Devait-il oublier les ateliers de jusqu'à ce qu'un autre modèle arrive ?Devait-il se consacrer pendant un temps à des paysages, à des animaux ou à d'autres sujets moins... contestables ? Oublier Blanche-Neige ? Est-ce que c'était possible ? Non. Il ne _pouvait_ pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après qu'on lui ait suggéré un nouveau point de vue, une nouvelle manière de procéder, tout un monde de possibilités, mais perdre Colin ? Strictement inconcevable. Hors de propos. Oui, pour Colin, il oublierait Blanche-Neige. Il n'irait plus à l'atelier, McGonagall comprendrait très bien. Ou pas, mais c'était un cours optionnel, et Harry avait déjà plus que fait ses preuves. La décision aurait du être facile à prendre. Elle _aurait_ du. Choisir entre Colin et Blanche-Neige ? C'était tout décidé ! Et pourtant... quelque chose retenait Harry en arrière, et c'était ce même quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire dans ses dessins... Et s'il devait mettre un peu de ses propres sentiments, de sa propre personnalité ? se demanda Harry.

— Non ! se répondit-il à haute voix. Je ne peux pas penser à ça. Colin est plus important pour moi, ça devrait être évident ! Je ne peux plus y penser. Je ne _veux_ plus.

La mort dans l'âme, et s'accrochant à sa résolution comme si sa vie en dépendait, il redescendit dans la cuisine, pour récupérer des sacs poubelles et... tout jeter. Tous ses dessins, jusqu'au dernier. La chambre lui demanda presque une demie-heure, et demanda l'équivalent de quatre sacs qu'il remplissait à grandes brassées. Il n'oublia rien, pas même les débris qui s'étaient cachés sous le lit, entre les draps, dans les tiroirs de la commode, dans l'armoire... Son cœur se serrait douloureusement chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait un bout de dessin dont il se rappelait. Dont son tout premier essai, son travail à la gomme sur les espaces négatifs... Celui-là était intact, juste un peu froissé, Colin avait du le poser au sol dans un coin, et il aura échappé à la folie destructrice d'Harry. Non... il ne pouvait pas le jeter, pas celui-là...

Au terme d'une lutte intérieure particulièrement pénible, il décida de le conserver. C'était son travail, après tout, sa sensibilité, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas existé... Et, après tout, Colin n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... Ce n'était qu'un dessin, un tout petit dessin de rien du tout. Des centaines, d'accord, mais un seul ?

Finalement, il n'y en eut que trois qu'il garda. Celui-là et les deux autres avec le chat et le chien, qui étaient restés en bas, dans son atelier, à l'abri. Tout le reste, le contenu de ses carnets, ses esquisses, ses brouillons, et même quelques autres figures qui n'étaient pas Blanche-Neige, mais dont les traits s'en rapprochaient un peu trop, furent jetées. Les trois dessins survivants, Harry les cacha derrière le châssis d'une toile suffisamment immonde pour qu'il soit absolument certain de ne jamais pouvoir la vendre. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Colin lui donne un signe de vie. Il ne pouvait pas être parti définitivement... pas vrai ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter ma modeste fic ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on rentrera un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

À très bientôt,  
Oswald

PS : J'ai modifié le titre de ce chapire, à présent intitulé "Mise en Abyme". L'ancien titre n'a jamais existé. Jamais.


	6. Clair-Obscur

_**Clair-Obscur**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:** _Une illustration existe pour ce chapitre, c'est le portait de Colin mentionné dans la première partie de ce chapitre. Vous la retrouverez sur ma page de profil, tout en bas, dans la section prévue à cet effet. Bonne lecture !

— Colin, je...

— _Harry, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, d'accord ? Oui, je reviendrai, mais... pas tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je suis chez mon frère, et on se croisera à la Withby, de toute manière._

— Mais... ce n'est pas pareil, je... tu m'en veux vraiment ?

— _Oui, je suis en colère. Pendant deux mois, tu m'as presque ignoré pour... pour ce type. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi de tout jeter, mais tu comprends que ça ne pouvait pas durer ? Il n'y en avait plus que pour lui, alors que tu ne connais même pas son nom ! C'est quand même extraordinaire... Je t'aime, Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, alors ne te fais pas de films, d'accord ? Je veux juste prendre... un peu de recul. Et quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois de nouveau à moi, et tout à moi, et avec moi, d'accord ? Tu me jures que tu n'iras plus en Modèle Vivant ?_

— Je te le promets. Tant qu'il sera là, je me tiendrai loin de lui. Et quand tu reviendras, tout sera comme avant.

— _Non._

— Non ?

— _Tout sera encore mieux._

— C'est promis. Je t'aime, Colin, c'est toi le plus important pour moi, il n'y a personne d'autre, je veux que tu le saches.

— _Je sais. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le montres, ces derniers temps. Prends soin de toi._

— Oui. Passe le bonjour à ton frère.

Harry raccrocha, avec le sentiment mitigé d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Il se retourna longuement, avec amertume, pour considérer l'immensité de son appartement. Froid, vide. Sans Colin, il ne valait pas mieux qu'une cabane délabrée au fond d'un jardin abandonné.

Sur un premier pilier était accroché un dessin de lui, un simple portrait fait en deux heures qui représentait Colin de face, à la craie. Il lui avait fait un visage fier, presque trop anguleux, et pour la première fois, il lui voyait de la tristesse dans le regard, les yeux pas franchement fixés vers l'observateur, mais légèrement plus bas, comme un chagrin secret. Il se souvint de ce jour avec émotion. L'été venait juste de se terminer, Colin avait emménagé chez lui depuis quelques heures à peine, et c'était sur ses cartons qu'Harry l'avait fait poser. Il soupira, et s'en écarta à contrecœur.

Sans Colin, la vie lui semblait fade, ennuyeuse. L'ennui avait accompagné Harry tout au long de sa vie, depuis son enfance, faite de privations et de brimades, jusqu'à son adolescence morne, so héritage qui lui assurerait confort matériel jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sirius avait été une bouffée d'air frais, une véritable libération, enfin, il avait une famille, son existence avait eu un _sens_. Et on lui avait enlevé...

Après le lycée, en quête de réponses à des questions qui n'en avaient pas, il était parti pendant deux ans faire le tour du monde. Oh, il avait découvert des endroits fantastiques, rencontré des gens extraordinaire, côtoyé tant la richesse la plus insolente que la misère la plus profonde. Il pensait... il pensait qu'au détour d'une rue de Shanghai, qu'à un carrefour de Dublin, que sous la banquise du Groenland, que dans les souks d'Alger, les montagnes népalaises ou les favelas de Rio il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait...

Mais il était revenu bredouille, il avait commencé une école d'Art par désœuvrement, puisqu'il avait pris goût à dessiner des croquis de tous les lieux qu'il avait visité, et il avait rencontré Colin... Colin qui avait son triomphe, l'aboutissement de sa quête, enfin il avait trouvé quelque chose, quelqu'un à quoi se raccrocher, un phare dans l'obscurité, une lumière qui l'avait guidé hors des ténèbres de sa mélancolie.

Et tout s'était effondré, du jour ou Blanche-Neige avait passé la porte de l'Atelier. Une nouvelle quête inaccessible, une nouvelle impossibilité, et Colin qui lui tournait le dos... C'était comme retourné plusieurs années en arrière, quand il avait dix-sept ans, quand il ne savait pas pourquoi il existait, ni même comment il existait, quand il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé, une écorce creuse, rien d'autre qu'un gouffre sans fond d'ennui et de néant. Blanche-Neige et ses foutus yeux, Blanche-Neige et ses foutus cheveux, Blanche-Neige et la lumière qui dansait sur sa peau comme des millions d'interprètes qui jouaient le spectacle d'un ballet qui lui était destiné, à lui et à lui seul.

Il décrocha le portrait de Colin et s'effondra sur le canapé, le cadre entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur ceux qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à capturer, ce jour-là. Il faisait gris, la lumière était mauvaise, et le miel de ses prunelles n'étaient pas de l'exacte nuance qui les faisait briller quand il regardait Harry, quand il lui communiquait muettement tout son amour et son affection. Mais c'était Colin, il était là... tellement facile, tellement accessible, lisible comme un livre ouvert. Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec Blanche-Neige ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à le voir ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de pensées. Il ne fallait pas. Il avait perdu Colin à cause de ça, il ne voulait pas continuer à s'enfoncer sur cette pente glissante, qui ne mènerait qu'à sa propre perte.

— Pardon... murmura-t-il au portrait, avant de l'embrasser et de le poser à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

Il se leva, et gagna la cuisine. Maintenant qu'il était seul, tout lui paraissait plus grand, trop grand, comme si son appartement cherchait à l'avaler, à le dévorer, le digérer, pour ne rejeter que celui qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant, cet adolescent taciturne et sans envie, sans passion, sans rien pour le faire sourire et le faire vivre. Il lui fallait de l'aide, pour supporter la perte, la solitude, pour étouffer ses sentiments. Il savait très précisément de quel genre d'aide il avait besoin et où la trouver exactement.

Il ouvrit le placard de la cuisine et vit son aide qui perchait sur une étagère, sous la forme d'une bouteille de Martini blanc. Encore pleine, lui, Colin, Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient fini la précédente bouteille lors de leur dernier repas... qui lui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité de cela. Il la débouchonna et, sans prendre la peine de se servir un verre, se mit à boire au goulot, à grosses gorgées, comme si c'était l'eau bien fraîche d'un oasis après une traversée du désert de plusieurs semaines. Son estomac protesta bruyamment, mais il l'ignora. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et alors ? Il n'aurait rien à vomir, comme ça.

Harry n'était pas versé sur l'alcool, habituellement, mais la seule chose qu'il désirait, là, maintenant, c'était boire. Boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus se traîner jusqu'à son lit, boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun souvenir, boire pour éloigner sa peine et sa morosité.

Il revint s'effondrer sur le canapé et reprit le portrait sur ses genoux, le tenant dans sa main droite, la bouteille dans la gauche de laquelle il prenait de temps en temps une gorgée, sans écarter ses yeux une seule seconde de Colin. Parfois, alors que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus et qu'il y voyait de moins en moins clair, il lui semblait que le dessin prenait vie, que la tête blonde lui souriait, lui disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt, qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre quelques temps, quelques jours, quelques semaines, tout au plus...

Harry ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait Colin maintenant, il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses mains, ses lèvres sous les siennes, il voulait lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, lui dire combien il l'aimait, lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour lui, combien il était important, puis le sucer, et l'enculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Mais en attendant, il était seul, seul, seul, seul, et il n'arrivait même à saisir tout à fait l'ampleur de sa solitude. Plus il buvait, plus la tête lui tournait, plus sa vision devenait floue, plus son appartement grandissait, plus lui rapetissait, plus le portrait de Colin se déformait, comme celui de Dorian Gray. Et plus il lui manquait, et plus Blanche-Neige lui manquait, plus tout devenait sombre...

… sombre…

… noir …

…vide …

…ténèbres …

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand le téléphone sonna, et quand celui-ci s'arrêta, il en était encore à empêcher sa tête de tourner. Il lui semblait qu'il avait fermé les yeux à peine quelques minutes, mais l'horloge au mur, et la lumière de midi qui envahissait son salon l'informèrent du contraire. Il s'était endormi assis sur le sol, contre les coussins du canapé desquels il avait glissé. Il se releva en gémissant de douleur, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et gagna la salle de bain en traînant les pieds, tous ses muscles criant grâce.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image peu flatteuse d'un jeune homme délabré, des poches sombres sous des yeux jaunâtres et injecté de sang, le teint crayeux tirant sur le vert, et la joue droite recouverte des restes séchés d'une substance collante dont il n'avait pas envie, pas du tout, de savoir l'origine. L'eau glacée qu'il se passa sur le visage le nettoya grossièrement, sans toutefois parvenir à ôter le poids qui lui pesait sur le crâne. Il avait une gueule de bois carabinée, ni plus ni moins.

Peu à peu, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent de sa soirée, par flashs. Il avait dessiné, ça, il pouvait facilement se le remémorer. Il avait bu. Il avait pleuré. Il avait crié. Il avait hurlé. Il avait pleuré encore, et bu un peu plus. Et dessiné. C'était ça, cette douleur dans son poignet. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il s'était masturbé, mais non. Il connaissait bien cette douleur, ce tiraillement des tendons, comme si sa main était de cinquante ans plus âgée que le reste de son corps. Dessiné, dessiné, encore dessiné, déchiré ses dessins, et dessiné encore, frénétiquement...

C'est revenu dans le salon qu'il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Colin aurait eu matière à prendre une photo ici. Plusieurs photos. Il en aurait fait toute une exposition, intitulée « déchéance d'un artiste maudit », et si Harry avait était un poète maudit, il aurait eu la décence de se suicider. Mais Harry n'était pas un poète maudit, il était juste un pauvre type, gribouilleur médiocre et sans talent, et l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Au lieu de ça, il avait devant ses yeux consterné le théâtre déprimant de sa honte et de son indignité, baigné d'une lumière presque trop crûe, trop blanche.

Au milieu, il y avait le portrait de Colin, la vitre du cadre brisée, un éclat en étoile en bas à gauche, au niveau du cœur. Plus bas, la bouteille de Martini, vide. Pas vide parce qu'Harry l'avait terminée, mais parce qu'Harry l'avait renversée. Cependant, pas une goutte n'était tombée sur le sol. Parce qu'entre le sol et l'alcool se trouvait une épaisse couche de papier. Des dessins, des dizaines, des centaines de dessins, déchirés, souillés, froissés, des crayons cassés éparpillés dans toutes les directions, rognures de gommes, tailles, mines brisées. Blanche-Neige. Encore. Dont le visage se répétait encore, et encore, comme autant de coups de couteaux dans le cœur d'Harry.

Sur certains, il souriait, sur d'autres, il le tançait d'un regard furieux, il regardait ailleurs, il lui faisait un clin d'œil suggestif... Fichtre, certains dessins étaient carrément pornographiques. Harry les écarta, ignorant totalement qu'il avait pu nourrir de tels fantasmes. Et lui qui avait cru que son intérêt pour Blanche-Neige était purement platonique. Bien sûr que non, se corrigea-t-il avec amertume. Avec un corps comme le sien, était-il seulement possible que l'on éprouvât rien, pour peu qu'on soit sensible aux charmes masculins ?

Harry se rassit dans le canapé, recouvert de la même chose collante qu'il avait trouvé sur sa joue. Sans doute le contenu de son estomac, qu'il avait quand même fini par vomir, de l'alcool à moitié digéré, séché, d'où il émanait des remugles âprement nauséeux. Il n'avait pas envie de nettoyer. Pas tout de suite.

— _Monsieur Potter_, disait la voix nasillarde et méchante de Mr. Rusard, l'intendant général de la Withby, sur son répondeur, dès qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton pour lire ses messages, _plusieurs professeurs m'ont signalé votre absence ce matin. Sachez que, sans justification de votre part, vous risquez l'exclusion définitive. Bonne journée._

* * *

— C'est vrai, tu es sûre ?

— Pour la quatrième fois, oui, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama Hermione. Enfin, quand même, comment j'aurais pu confondre ?

— Blanche-Neige n'est plus là ? insista Harry pour la cinquième fois.

— Non, il n'est plus là ! En quelle langue tu veux que je te le dises pour que tu le comprennes ? C'est une vieille dame, maintenant, plein de rides, un corps extrêmement intéressant, tu devrais revenir, ce n'est plus Blanche-Neige ! Ou alors il a subi une sacré dose de chirurgie esthétique, mais c'est peu probable, quand même.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que Colin était parti, une semaine depuis le dernier Atelier de Modèle Vivant, et une semaine depuis que Blanche-Neige avait passé, pour la dernière fois selon toute vraisemblance, les portes de la Witherby's. Et Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Il aurait dû être content, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, il aurait dû enfin y voir l'occasion de tourner définitivement la page. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il se sentait troublé, peiné, désemparé. Ne plus jamais voir Blanche-Neige... Malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Colin, il avait gardé l'espoir secret de l'apercevoir encore une fois, au détour d'un couloir, en attendant Hermione à la sortie de l'Atelier ou en l'y accompagnant. Et il était... parti ? Alors que les seuls mots qu'il ait jamais dit à Harry furent en substance : « Je ne veux pas te parler, dégage », de sa voix à la fois cassante et caressante...

— Janus... murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Janus ! s'exclama Harry, soudain débordant d'un enthousiasme que lui-même ne comprenait qu'à peine. Le dieu romain aux deux visages... bien sûr, c'est évident ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Mais je suis _stupide _! Comment j'ai pu ne pas le deviner plus tôt ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était mis à déballer ses affaires et sortit un grand carnet à dessins qu'il posa sans cérémonie sur la table de la cafétéria où ils s'étaient installés, quelques crayons et une gomme et se mit à tracer les traits de construction de l'idée qui avait fait jour dans son esprit comme une révélation mystique.

— Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! répéta-t-il. _Blanche-Neige_, enfin, n'importe quoi... Janus... écoute. Blanche-Neige _est_ Janus, il est lumière _et_ ombre, haine _et _amour... il n'est fait que de contradictions ! Et que je suis stupide... j'ai voulu représenter à chaque fois un unique visage, un unique aspect, mais non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut exprimer les contrastes, les contraires, sur le papier, _en même temps _! Hermione, tu comprends ?

— Tu me fais peur.

Il secoua la tête comme si ces mots n'étaient qu'une mouche gênante, et se mit à dessiner les contours grossiers des formes et des masses les plus importantes. Un simple portrait en pied, de face, une attitude légèrement provocante, sur lequel il traça un grand trait vertical, en plein milieu, la démarcation entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre la joie et la tristesse, tout ce à quoi il pouvait pensait, réunis, en un seul dessin, en une unique figure.

— Harry. Stop.

Le ton d'Hermione, et la main qu'elle posa sur son poignet pour l'arrêter n'avait rien d'autoritaire, rien de sévère. C'était un ton inquiet, concerné, légèrement apeuré, et Harry s'arrêta, finalement.

— Mais, j'ai... j'avais...

— Stop. Tu ne peux pas continuer. Tu me l'as promis. Tu l'as promis à Colin. Plus de dessins de Blanche-Neige, ou de Janus, comme tu veux. C'est fini.

Harry la regarda longuement dans les yeux, tentant de découvrir la moindre trace de malice, de manœuvre, de manigance. Mais il n'y avait que de l'honnêteté, de l'amitié, et, c'est vrai, il avait promis. Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Lentement, avec l'impression qu'il signait son propre acte de décès, il hocha la tête, et referma son carnet.

— C'est fini, acquiesça-t-il.

Heureusement, son dessin n'en était resté qu'au stade de la grossière esquisse et pouvait encore représenter aussi bien un être humain qu'une banane en short. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de dessiner des bananes en short, pas vrai ? Et ça pouvait lui changer les idées, de se consacrer au surréalisme, c'était un terrain qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de défricher.

— Je... tu as raison, reprit-il. J'ai parfois des accès de... j'ai une idée, et il _faut_ que je la dessine, tu comprends ?

— Je comprends, Harry, mais... hésita-t-elle, tu as... pensé à te faire aider ?

Harry ne répondit rien, laissant à la place échapper un gloussement désabusé. Oui, il se faisait aider, tous les soirs, par un psy qui avait pour nom Martini. Très honnêtement, il pensait n'en être pas encore arrivé là, quoique puisse croire Hermione.

— Quand même, reprit-elle, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Et tu es pâle. Tu as des cernes énormes. Tu bois ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Je ne bois pas... Je... j'attends. J'attends que Colin revienne. J'ai l'impression d'être vide, sans lui... _incomplet_. Et ce n'est pas les rares fois où je le croise dans les couloirs qui me rassurent.

— Une semaine, le conforta Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Il hocha la tête en reniflant. Encore une semaine, et Colin reviendrait, c'est lui-même qui le lui avait dit. Pour le moment, il était avec son frère Dennis, et celui-ci profitait de sa présence pour avoir un coup de main pendant qu'il refaisait toute sa cuisine. Ensuite, de nouveau, il emménagerait avec Harry, et tout serait comme avant... Ou même _encore mieux_, comme il l'avait promis. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, cet _encore mieux _n'avait pas de place pour Blanche-Neige... Janus... Parmi les regrets d'Harry, nombreux, il avait celui-là qui prédominait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais pu apprendre ne serait-ce que son _nom_...

— Hermione, je veux au moins savoir comment il s'appelle.

— Hein ? Qui ? Oh. Non, Harry, c'est fini, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Il ne reviendra plus. Ça t'avancera à quoi de savoir son nom ? Et de toute façon, il est parti, tu ne peux plus le lui demander. _Oublie-le_ une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu ne vas en tirer rien de bon si tu continues à te morfondre. Oui, c'est dur d'essuyer un échec, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais parfois, il le faut bien.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas. Blanche-Neige, Janus, ces petits noms, ça le mystifie, ça ne fait que le rendre plus mystérieux... plus attrayant... Et de savoir son nom, son _vrai_ nom, ça lèvera au moins une part de ce mystère et ça m'aidera à l'oublier... peut-être. Je veux essayer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Tu as peut-être raison, dans l'idée... mais il est _parti_. Parti. P-a-r-t-i.

— Merci, je sais comment ça s'épelle. Il est peut-être parti, mais il travaillait ici, non ?

— De toute évidence... où veux-tu en venir ?

— Qui dit travail dit contrat, explicita Harry. Et qui dit contrat dit nom complet. Je veux essayer de récupérer sa fiche employé.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione avait crié tellement fort que quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Elle lança autour d'elle un regard d'excuse qui s'adressait à personne et à tout le monde à la fois, et se pencha pour ajouter, d'un ton bas et urgent :

— Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux _voler_ sa fiche employé ?

— Pas la voler ! protesta Harry. La _consulter_. Ensuite, je la repose. Je ne vais rien voler. Un coup d'œil, et c'est tout.

— Et tu sais où elle se trouve ?

— Certainement dans le bureau de l'intendant. Ou peut-être à l'économat, mais je penche plus pour l'intendance. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu éloignes Rusard quelques instants, et...

— Non, Harry. Non, non, et non ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à assouvir tes... tes idées stupides. C'est ridicule, inutile, et _dangereux_. Tu n'as qu'à prétendre qu'il s'appelle John Doe ou quelque chose comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut te _foutre_, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Tu m'avais promis de l'oublier, et ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on en parle, bravo, tu tiens tes promesses.

— Hermione, _juste_ ça, insista-t-il. Juste un coup d'œil, c'est tout. Son _nom_... Enfin, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? Je t'assure, ça m'aidera... S'il-te-plait. Après, je te promets sur tout ce que tu veux que je ne t'en parle plus. Plus un mot, jamais. Je t'en prie... je veux au moins savoir comment le mec que j'essaie désespérément d'oublier s'appelle.

— Ça m'a pas l'air d'être la meilleure méthode...

— Hermione. Juste une dernière fois.

Elle soupira, et lui lança un regard tête baissée à travers des sourcils profondément froncés. Maintenant qu'Harry avait eu cette idée, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en démordre, qu'Hermione lui apporte son aide ou pas. Il voulait seulement ne pas être seul face à... face à quoi ?

— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle subitement, et contre toute attente. Mais après ça, si tu ne serait-ce que _sous-entends_ son existence, j'arrête de prêter mon papier toilé.

— Merci ! bondit-il, merci, merci !

Il se sentait comme un gosse à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël tomberait deux fois cette année. Remballant le reste de ses affaires, il se leva à la hâte et dirigea vers la jeune fille un regard d'expectative impatience.

— Quoi, maintenant ? bredouilla-t-elle. Mais... Oh, _très bien _!

Elle le suivit en maugréant, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux rendus dans l'aile administrative, ou, en règle générale, les élèves ne mettaient jamais les pieds. Quelques professeurs et employés leur jetèrent des regards curieux, mais comme leur présence n'était pas expressément interdite, ils n'eurent pas d'ennuis, au moins sur le trajet qui menait de la cafétéria à l'intendance. À voix basse, ils avaient rapidement devisé d'un plan pour faire sortir Rusard de son bureau, qui allait laisser à Harry quelques minutes à peine. Il dut promettre cependant, six fois d'affilée, que ce serait là sa seule tentative. Enfin arrivés à destination, ils échangèrent un dernier regard de connivence, et le jeune homme partit se cacher à l'angle d'un couloir, derrière une photocopieuse, et Hermione toqua à la porte.

— Je vous ai déjà dit trois fois que... aboya une voix, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand, laissant apparaître la silhouette squelettique, le nez crochu et les longs cheveux gras de l'intendant, unanimement détesté des élèves. Il reprit peu après, constatant qu'Hermione n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ?

— Mon... Monsieur Rusard, bredouilla-t-elle, son appréhension à peine feinte, il y a un... un distributeur à la cafétéria qui...

— Ah, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez encore cassé ? trancha-t-il. Ces jeunes, ça ne respecte plus rien.

— Non, j'ai pas...

— Oui, bon, ben j'ai pas toute la journée. Allez, ouste, vous n'avez pas des cours, ou d'autres imbécillités du même genre ?

Il partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes contre à peu près le monde entier, depuis les distributeurs jusqu'aux élèves en passant par le Destin Cruel, laissant le champ libre, avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à Harry, qui se faufila dans le bureau, s'assurant que personne ne le voie, Hermione étant partie en trottant à la suite de Rusard. Heureusement qu'il y avait un distributeur hors-service dans la cafétéria. Il y avait _toujours_ un distributeur hors-service dans la cafétéria, de toute manière, la raison précise pour laquelle ils avaient choisis ce prétexte.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui avec soin et le moins de bruit possible. Il n'était jamais rentré dans le bureau de l'intendance générale, et il fut atterré de constater qu'il correspondait très précisément à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite : un désordre indescriptible. Un bureau trônait au centre, et une seule chaise en bois. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères et le tout croulait sous du papier, du carton, des dossiers, des boites, des... trucs... Comment allait-il retrouver _une seule_ fiche employé dans les dizaines de cartons d'archives qui contenaient sans doute des copies de tous les contrats passés par la Withby depuis au moins trois siècles ?

Sans perdre de temps à manifester son abattement, il se mit à fouiller la caisse la plus proche, en supposant que les fiches les plus récentes seraient aussi les plus accessibles... Il regarda les dates de celles qu'il trouva et constata, à son grand soulagement, qu'il y avait quand même une certaine logique de classement qui lui simplifierait la tâche.

L'horloge au mur égrenait les secondes, et Harry ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil nerveux, sachant qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes devant lui, tout le temps qu'il avait réussi à grappiller à Hermione. Il savait que Rusard ne _réparerait _pas le distributeur. Il ne ferait que décider en quelle année il jugerait bon de faire appel à un technicien de maintenance, et reviendrait ici aussi sec. Cinq minutes... et déjà quatre étaient passées.

… _et dix secondes... Si je ne trouve rien, je vais devoir revenir... non, non... j'ai promis..._

Les cinq minutes sonnèrent, et, la mort dans l'âme, Harry se donna encore trente secondes. Il savait que c'était tirer le diable par la queue, mais il fallait qu'il sache, il le fallait absolument ! Il n'allait pas rester sur un échec, pas encore...

… _six minutes... allez, encore trente secondes... trente secondes, et je m'en vais... Mais... mais c'est ça ! C'est celle-là ! Les dates correspondent... Il y a une clause de cession de droit de l'image..._

Il entendit des bruits de pas secs dans le couloir. Rusard... Il se dépêcha de remettre, en trois secondes montre en main, de l'ordre dans ce qu'il avait dérangé, et repassa la porte. Ce fut à cet exact moment que l'intendant, tournant à l'angle du couloir, l'aperçut.

— Encore ? vociféra-t-il. Mais c'est le défilé, aujourd'hui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là ?

— Euh... je... je... s'étrangla Harry, pris au dépourvu... Un... un distributeur...

— Allez-vous faire voir avec vos distributeurs ! Si vous y faisiez plus attention, aussi ! Je ne suis pas le _concierge_, ici, nom d'un chien, et z'avez qu'à jeûner au lieu de vous empiffrer de cochonneries, moi de mon temps, on avait une orange à Noël et...

Le reste de ses vitupérations fut heureusement étouffé par la porte de son bureau qu'il claqua d'un geste rageur. Harry le prit comme un signal et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put sans courir, porté par les ailes de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... le nom de Blanche-Neige. Un nom aussi énigmatique que son propriétaire.

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Harry avait essayé. Il avait essayé, mais il avait échoué. Il voulait vraiment tenir les promesses qu'il avait faites à Colin, à Hermione, et même maintenant à Ron, qui avait commencé à côtoyer cette dernière et qui avait comprit à son tour que son meilleur ami était légèrement obnubilé.

_Juste à peine..._

Et il avait essayé de résister à la tentation. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait ouvert un annuaire. À sa grande déception, personne du nom de Malfoy dans toute la région de Londres. Il était allé se renseigner dans plusieurs bureaux de poste, mais là encore, même chose, personne, ou alors inscrit sur liste noire. Il avait étendu ses recherches à toute l'Angleterre, sans résultat. Et à présent, il s'apprêtait à franchir un nouveau pas.

Il était installé dans son salon, le téléphone posé sur la table basse, une bouteille de Martini et un verre à sa droite – il s'interdisait désormais de boire au goulot – et un annuaire à sa gauche. Il ne lui manquait qu'une cigarette, l'atmosphère enfumée qui allait avec, et une lampe basse, et il retrouverait plongé en plein dans un mauvais polar.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Ce nom avait quelque chose de curieux. « Malfoy » sonnait français, et voulait dire « mauvaise foi ». Ça lui allait plutôt bien, somme toute. Et « Draco » évoquant autant l'animal mythique, cracheur de feu, et la constellation. La brutalité animale et la beauté stellaire réunies en un seul et même être... nouveaux contraires, nouvelle énigme, nouveau mystère. Ce n'était plus seulement de l'obsession, Harry avait _besoin_ d'en savoir plus. Il voulait le connaître, savoir d'où il venait, comment il avait pu se retrouver mi-voyou, mi-aristocrate, aussi lumineux que ténébreux. Quelle était son histoire ? Que faisait-il de sa vie ? _Qui_ était-il, en somme ?

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son doigt au hasard sur l'annuaire. Une manière comme une autre de choisir, après tout, il n'y connaissait rien, et composa le numéro. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, on décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne, et une voix calme et profonde répondit :

— _Kingsley Shacklebolt, détective privé, que puis-je pour vous ? _

— Euh... bonjour, hésita Harry. J'aimerais savoir si vous étiez disponible pour... pour une affaire.

— _Ça dépend. De quel genre ? _

— J'aimerai retrouver quelqu'un. Juste avoir son adresse. J'ai son nom, et il n'est nulle part dans les répertoires de toute l'Angleterre.

— _Bien sûr, je peux tout à fait m'en charger. Quel est le nom de la personne ? _

Harry jubila intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais pensé, seulement trois jours auparavant, quand il avait consulté la fiche employé de Draco, qu'il irait jusqu'à faire appel à un détective privé. Et même maintenant, il avait encore un peu de mal à le croire. C'était peut-être un peu... dramatique, et tout de suite, il s'était mis à penser aux polars noirs que lisait Mrs Weasley, et leur scénarios tarabiscotés, entre les prostituées et les barons du crime. Harry avait même était surpris d'apprendre que les détectives privés existaient _pour de vrai_.

Mais la voix de ce Shacklebolt avait quelque chose de rassurant, de posé, de compétent, et Harry ne regretta pas une seule seconde sa décision. À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit le froissement de papier, et le clic d'un stylo, l'informant que le détective s'apprêtait à prendre des notes. Il attendit patiemment que le silence revienne et répondit :

— Draco Malfoy. Il a travaillé depuis septembre jusqu'à la semaine dernière à la Witherby's Royal Academy of Fine Arts comme modèle, et...

— _Draco Malfoy, vous dites ? Malfoy ? _

— Euh... oui, confirma Harry.

Long moment de silence. Inconfortable. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de la procédure ? Est-ce qu'il y _avait_ une procédure quand il s'agissait de contacter un détective privé ?

— _Qui est à l'appareil ?_

— Euh... je m'appelle Harry Potter, et...

— _Potter ? Des aciéries Potter ?_

— C'est ça.

Harry n'était pas surpris qu'on le reconnaisse de cette manière. Parfois, le nom des Potter évoquait quelque chose à certaines personnes et le situaient de cette manière. Après tout, sa famille avait joué un rôle important dans l'histoire industrielle de son pays, et même si les usines étaient désormais fermées depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, la mémoire demeurait.

— _Écoutez_, reprit Kingsley Shacklebolt d'une voix sèche et qui avait perdu tout son calme, _je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cette affaire, désolé, je suis... occupé. _

— D'accord, je... très bien... je pourrais rappeler ?

— _Non ! Écoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, à ce Draco Malfoy, mais oubliez-le. _

Décidément, le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus. Harry n'était pas un idiot, et pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Shacklebolt était loin d'ignorer le nom de Malfoy... la question restait en suspens : pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que même un détective privé choisi au hasard dans l'annuaire lui conseillait de l'oublier ? C'était une conspiration, ou quoi ?

— Je veux juste son adresse ! insista Harry. Ou un numéro de téléphone où je pourrais le joindre, n'importe quoi. Je... je paierai le double ! Le triple ! J'ai de l'argent, vous le savez, si vous connaissez ma famille.

Encore un long moment de silence, encore plus inconfortable que le précédent. Puis, finalement :

— _Je veux six cent livres maintenant, et encore six cent quand j'aurais terminé. Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, mais je ne peux pas vous le faire à moins. Et j'insiste, oubliez-le. _

Mille deux cent livres* ! Ça faisait une sacré somme... Tout ça pour retrouver une simple adresse... mais Harry avait un pressentiment. Pas exactement un _mauvais _pressentiment, mais quelque chose qui... il n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus, mais comme tout ce qui touchait à Blanche-... à Draco excitait sa curiosité, au point de susciter en lui le besoin presque physique de la satisfaire. Tant pis pour l'argent, après tout, il en avait beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui en faudrait jamais. Shacklebolt avait sans doute choisi cette somme inique dans l'espoir de le faire abandonner ses recherches, mais Harry Potter était têtu. Têtu et riche, bien souvent une funeste combinaison.

— D'accord. Mille deux cent en tout et vous me retrouvez l'adresse de Draco Malfoy.

— _Vous... vous êtes d'accord ? s'étonna _Shacklebolt_. Mais... vous êtes sûr ? Très bien. Juste une adresse. Juste une adresse et rien d'autre, je ne veux pas être impliqué, et je ne veux pas d'ennui, et je veux être payé en liquide !_

— Mais enfin ! Il est recherché par la police ou quoi ? Vous parlez de lui comme si vous en aviez peur... il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

— _Pas lui, mais... Vous ne savez rien de la famille Malfoy, pas vrai ?_

— Euh... non, enfin, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

— _Pour rien. Passez à mon bureau, ce soir vers dix-neuf heures. Apportez le paiement et on discutera des détails. Normalement, ça ne me prendra pas plus de deux ou trois jours pour retrouver ses coordonnées. _

Trois jours. Shacklebolt avait tenu parole. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre quand Harry lui avait demandé des détails sur les Malfoy, jouant à celui qui ne savait rien, qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, et Harry était frustré au point d'en grincer des dents la nuit. Il avait attendu trois jours dans l'impatience et l'alcool, et, enfin ! il tenait à présent entre ses doigts le petit bout de papier si cher payé, sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de Draco. Et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il ne s'était attendu à rien de particulier, et en tout cas pas à _ça_. C'était un bouge immonde, au fin fond d'une ruelle oubliée, dans une banlieue miséreuse. L'immeuble de brique rouge qu'il occupait tombait en ruine. Littéralement. Les murs du dernier étage s'étaient effondrés, laissant apparaître la structure d'acier qui supportait tant bien que mal le reste du bâtiment. De l'acier Potter, reconnut Harry, blasé. C'était extraordinaire de se dire qu'il y avait des gens qui vivaient _là_, à deux kilomètres de Londres, dans des taudis dont n'auraient pas voulu les mendiants brahmanes de Calcutta.

Plusieurs fenêtres étaient cassées, des fils électriques pendaient anarchiquement çà et là, et pourtant... Il y avait une lumière là, des rideaux ici, témoignant d'une vie, ou au moins d'une présence. Harry se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plus loin dans la boue jouaient des enfants de trois à six ans, l'air était chargé de relents de cuivre, de plomb, de suie, c'était comme s'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans les endroits du monde les plus déshérités, ceux qu'on se garde bien de montrer aux touristes. Et ici, pratiquement sur le seuil de sa porte...

La nuit avait fini par tomber, et cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il attendait, sous la neige et la lueur intermittente d'un réverbère agonisant, engoncé dans un manteau bien trop léger pour la saison, frissonnant, quand il aperçut enfin ce pourquoi il était venu. Des cheveux blonds vinrent lui chatouiller le coin de la rétine, il tourna la tête et son cœur manqua un battement quand il _le_ vit.

Draco, sortant à peine de l'immeuble, se tenait immobile face à lui, dans un long caban noir, la peau presque aussi pâle que la neige qui l'environnait, une vision féérique... C'était _cela_ qu'Harry aimerait tant pouvoir réussir à dessiner... au moins une fois... le Prince de Glace dans son Manteau de Ténèbres, le contraste violent du noir profond contre les flocons blancs, la lumière qui venait le caresser latéralement, dans un clair-obscur magistral. Il le regardait un air horrifié sur le visage, les lèvres entrouvertes et les sourcils haut sous sa frange sous l'effet de la stupeur. Il était beau. Plus que beau. Divin. Diabolique.

Pendant un moment qui lui parut sembler une éternité, ils ne firent que se regarder, sans faire un geste, sans dire un mot, puis sans prévenir, Draco se mit à courir. Pas vers Harry, non, comme ce dernier le compris au bout de quelques secondes, mais _loin_ de lui, comme s'il voulait lui échapper, s'enfuir.

— Draco ! appela-t-il. Draco, attends !

Mais c'était trop tard. La neige l'avait avalé dans ses tourbillons voraces, et il avait réagi trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. Encore.

* * *

* 1200 livres = 1400 euros ou 1900 dollars (à peu près). Oui, c'est une sacrée somme.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, n'hésitez pas à les signer si vous voulez une réponse. (C'est rapide et gratuit), et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Le prochain sera publié vendredi à 19h00. Si, si. Il est déjà écrit. À bientôt !  
Oswald


	7. Point de Fuite

_**Point de Fuite  
**_

* * *

Trois jours encore s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry était allé visité l'adresse que lui avait fourni Kingsley Shacklebolt, encore trois jours à être seul, à attendre Colin, pour le portrait duquel il avait racheté un cadre neuf identique au précédent, et à boire. Et pendant ces trois jours, il s'était retenu, à grand peine, de se rendre au même endroit, à la même heure, faire le pied de grue sous le même lampadaire crachotant, dans l'espoir que Draco reparaisse.

_Dans deux jours..._ pensait Harry. _Dans deux jours, Colin revient, et quand il sera là, j'oublierai ce Malfoy... Je te le promets, Colin, cette fois je le laisserai derrière moi pour de bon.. Deux jours, encore deux jours, et c'est fini... _

La sonnette dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à attirer l'attention d'Harry. Celui-ci, en grommelant, sortit de sa torpeur alcoolisée, et, les gestes lents et fatigués, le pas lourd, franchit le loft en diagonale depuis la cuisine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, s'apprêtant à engueuler copieusement l'importun, qui qu'il fût, livreur, postier, voisin...

— Ouais, j'arrive ! Pas besoin de...

Il se tut. À peine venait-il d'ouvrir la porte qu'apparaissait la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait cru voir un jour surgir sur son palier. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'arrêta de battre alors que ses entrailles se tordirent en un nœud serré et douloureux. L'autre en face de lui était époustouflant, à la fois fragile et impressionnant, une main tenant le col de son manteau, la tête engoncée dans les épaules, quelques flocons délicats parsemant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, son visage pâle rougi par le froid arborant une expression à la fois furieuse et peinée, le regard perçant à faire frissonner.

— Bon, tu me laisses entrer, ou t'attends que je prenne racine ?

La voix sèche et claquante lui fit reprendre assez de ses esprits pour que, par réflexe, il s'écarte d'un pas de l'encadrure, invitant tacitement son visiteur à entrer. Celui-ci, en soupirant et en roulant des yeux, se précipita à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil rapide et indifférent aux alentours sans faire le moindre commentaire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry qui le regardait toujours, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

_Je n'en reviens pas... lui, ici !_

— Il y a un problème ? cracha Draco d'un ton impatient.

— Comment tu m'as trouvé ? lâcha finalement Harry, se faisant lui-même sursauter.

Ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais c'était sorti contre son gré. À ses oreilles, sa propre voix résonna de manière étrange, rauque et étranglée, et semblant venir de très loin.

— J'ai regardé dans l'annuaire.

— Mais tu ne connais même pas mon nom !

— C'était pas bien difficile à deviner, avec la prof qui t'appelles Potter et ta petite-amie qui te roucoule du "Harry" jusqu'à l'écœurement.

— Ce n'est pas... elle n'est pas ma petite-amie ! protesta celui-ci en rougissant.

S'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'il tenait toujours la porte ouverte, une main sur la poignée, il la referma précipitamment, sans lâcher son visiteur des yeux.

— M'étonnes pas, fit celui-ci. T'es une tante, c'est ça ?

Il avait fait quelques pas vers le fond de la pièce, le visage tordu dans une moue de dégoût alors qu'il observait d'un œil critique les tableaux et photographies qui ornaient les murs de la pièce en laissant, il est vrai, peu de doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle des occupants des lieux.

— Bien ma veine de tomber sur un bouffeur de culs, tiens, marmonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? intervint Harry, dont l'irritation suite aux remarques homophobes parvenait un peu à surmonter son trouble et sa stupeur.

— Je dois passer un coup de fil, dans une demie-heure. Ensuite, j'me barre.

Bizarrement, accueillir Draco chez lui, passé le choc de l'incongruité, n'était pas aussi... perturbant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne s'était pas jeté à ses pieds, il ne l'avait pas supplié de poser, il n'avait pas sauté dans ses bras, il n'avait eu que le comportement de celui qui reçois un visiteur indésirable... Il n'avait pas envie de le voir repartir, mais il n'étais pas franchement heureux non plus. Passé la surprise, la vulgarité à peine inattendue du personnage y était pour quelque chose, peut-être... et les longues heures passées à l'attendre sous la neige. D'un côté, l'avoir entendu sonner à la porte, attendre, l'insulter, épousseter son manteau, soupirer d'agacement, un nuage de vapeur se formant autour de sa bouche et de son nez faisait de lui un être humain, finalement. Pas un mirage, pas un dieu, pas une icône, mais un être humain, descendu de son piédestal sur lequel l'avait placé Harry sans lui demander son avis.

— Et tu pouvais pas faire ça _ailleurs _?

Draco ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, tout en continuant de regarder au tour de lui, l'air à la fois exaspéré et vaguement curieux. Harry en fut surpris : d'ordinaire, tous ses visiteurs témoignaient de leur stupéfaction, de leur admiration ou parfois de leur jalousie, mais certainement pas d'un tel détachement. Cela ne faisait qu'assombrir le mystère et renforçait sa volonté de découvrir quels étaient les secrets que son invité impromptu pouvait bien lui cacher. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans un canapé et s'empara d'un livre qui traînait sur la table basse, le rejetant peu après d'où il venait en faisant claquer d'impatience sa langue, s'étant aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un portfolio de photographies consacrées au nu masculin, articulant quelque chose qui ressemblait de très près à « putain de tarlouze ».

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Harry avec agacement, plus par réflexe poli que par gentillesse.

— Martini, répondit Draco avant d'ajouter en reniflant ostensiblement dans sa direction : Si tu n'as pas déjà bu toute la bouteille.

En grognant, Harry partit en direction de la cuisine pour y récupérer l'alcool et deux verres. Il était franchement énervé à présent, sans trop savoir si c'était à cause de l'irruption à l'improviste, des remarques désobligeantes, des insultes, de l'attitude méprisante ou du comportement grossier. Sans doute tout ça à la fois. Pourtant, au fond de lui, passé le moment de doute, il était content et excité de le voir, pour une fois de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, même si c'était pour se faire traiter de moins que rien.

Son visiteur l'intriguait de plus en plus, l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait se faisait toujours plus épaisse, plus compacte, et éveillait son intérêt comme jamais. Malgré ses vêtements qui de près se voyaient élimés, ses manière de voyou et sa brusquerie sortie tout droit des bas-quartiers, Draco avait quelque chose de très aristocratique, dans la préciosité de ses gestes, l'élégance de ses mouvements, dans son air supérieur et hautain, jusque dans le fait où il n'avait même pas levé un sourcil en découvrant où vivait Harry, comme si quelque part il si était attendu ou que cela lui semblait normal. Ce dernier était déjà revenu et et jeta plus qu'il ne posa sur la table basse la bouteille et les deux verres, n'en remplissant qu'un seul, pour lui-même, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de le boire d'une traite.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il.

— Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. C'est de sucer des queues qui te rend sourd ?

— Il y a des millions d'autres téléphones à Londres, cracha Harry en faisant de son mieux pour conserver un air digne et ne pas grincer des dents à cette nouvelle insulte. Je ne pense pas que le mien ait quelque chose de particulier.

— J'étais dans le coin, éluda Draco.

— Tu n'es pas allé chercher mon adresse dans l'annuaire et tu n'as pas fait le trajet jusqu'ici _juste_ pour passer un coup de fil, quand même. Pourquoi tu es là ? répéta Harry.

— Est-ce que je t'en pose, des questions ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Bien sûr, que ça me regarde ! En règle générale, j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens viennent faire chez moi. Et je ne t'ai pas invité, que je sache.

— Et c'est pour ça que je suis sur ton canapé en train de boire ton Martini, ironisa Draco. D'ailleurs, où sont les glaçons ? Le service laisse un peu à désirer, ici...

— Et aussi, pourquoi dans une demie-heure, pourquoi pas _maintenant _? Comme ça tu auras ce que tu veux et tu pourras te casser ! s'exclama Harry, furieux.

— Je t'emmerde, Potter, je fais ce que je veux.

— Tu es chez moi !

— Crois-moi, si je pouvais être ailleurs, je le serai !

Ils s'étaient mis tous deux à crier et, désormais silencieux, se faisaient face, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Harry ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire. On ne s'embêtait pas à traverser la moitié de la ville pour se rendre chez un parfait inconnu dans l'unique objectif d'utiliser son téléphone, en écartant l'idée que, lui-même, avait déployé des efforts bien plus considérables seulement pour revoir quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait que le nom, sans même savoir quoi lui dire.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? répéta-t-il encore, d'un ton plus calme, cette fois, et bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

— Je t'ai dit que...

— En dehors du coup de fil.

— Aucune autre raison.

— Sûr ?

— Oui, sûr ! Non, mais tu vas me lâcher, sale tarlouze ? Ah, j'ai pigé, c'est parce que je t'excite, c'est ça ? Eh ben te fais pas trop d'idées, tata, parce que toi et moi on joue pas dans la même équipe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si c'est ton truc d'écarter les jambes comme une putain pour te la faire mettre, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !

Ils auraient été debout l'un en face de l'autre, Harry lui aurait mis son poing dans la gueule. Mais assis à une distance respectable, il se contenta d'y penser très fort, au point d'imprimer dans la chair de ses paumes la marque sanglante de ses ongles, les jointures aussi blanches que ses dents étaient serrées. Il reconnaissait à peine le visage qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits, déformé qu'il était en ce moment par la fureur et le dégoût et il était infiniment déçu de se rendre compte que la personne à qui il appartenait était en tous points détestable. Pourtant, les yeux gris gardaient le même éclat, la même lumière, et malgré les insultes, malgré le mépris, l'attrait qu'il éprouvait demeurait intact. Pas un attrait seulement physique ou sexuel, mais un attrait surtout esthétique, l'attrait du peintre pour son modèle, l'attrait de la beauté sauvage et flamboyante.

— Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux tout de suite repartir.

— Pas avant d'avoir téléphoné.

— À qui ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas te chasser de chez moi entre temps ?

— Vas-y, essaie.

Draco affichait un air de défi insolent, comme s'il voulait le tester. Harry jaugea rapidement de leurs physiques respectifs et considéra ses chances de le mettre à la porte de bonnes à très bonnes si jamais il était obligé de faire usage de la force. Il n'aimait pas la violence, mais son invité mettait son pacifisme à très rude épreuve. L'horloge affichait vingt heures vingt. Plus que dix minutes, il pouvait y survivre.

— Je veux bien que tu restes, articula-t-il précautionneusement presque à contrecœur, en essayant de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un que la peur plutôt que le civisme faisait reculer. Mais il va falloir te calmer sur les insultes, compris ? Parce que, sauf erreur, je te rends service, là, et il serait peut-être de bon ton de montrer un peu de gratitude. Ou au moins de faire semblant.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Draco ne fit rien, et ne répondit rien, le visage proprement indéchiffrable. Puis, très lentement, avec une grâce étonnante, il ferma les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sans doute venait-il de comprendre qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et que la patience de son hôte n'était pas sans limites. Harry, pour se retenir de soupirer de soulagement devant ce semblant de trêve, se resservit un verre, hésita un moment, puis tendit la bouteille. Draco acquiesça et lui tendit le sien pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

— Santé, dit calmement Harry, essayant sans trop de succès d'éliminer de son intonation tout nuance d'ironie. Maintenant, dis-moi... pourquoi tu es là ?

— Ça fait quatre fois que tu me poses cette question.

— Je sais. C'est parce que j'aimerais avoir une réponse.

Comme réponse, il ne reçut qu'un sourcil levé et deux lèvres résolument closes. Aussi, Harry poursuivit :

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Excuse-moi si je ne gobe pas ton explication, « j'étais dans le coin » ça n'est pas suffisant.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit finalement Draco.

Celui-ci avait la mâchoire contractée, les dents serrées, les narines dilatées et les yeux plissés de suspicion, comme si dans son esprit se déroulait un sanglant combat qui avait pour enjeu ce qu'il dirait ou ne dirait pas. Mais il avait enfin commencé à répondre, au lieu d'éviter les questions par des insultes homophobes, et Harry jugea que c'était un excellent signe.

— Tu ne connais personne qui possède un téléphone ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— C'est un peu l'idée, oui.

— Pas de famille ?

— Non.

— Des amis ?

— Si tu me laisses les appeler.

— Je vois. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te crois toujours pas. Si c'est juste pour téléphoner, il y a des cabines publiques un peu partout. Pourquoi ici ?

Draco resta silencieux et Harry comprit qu'il aurait parfois des réponses, parfois pas. Au lieu d'insister, il fallait juste poser les bonnes questions. Mais son vis-à-vis faisait enfin preuve de bonne volonté, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'occasion lui échapper.

— Pourquoi m'avoir fui, la dernière fois ? reprit-il.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là.

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

— Et bien tu devras t'en contenter.

— Et pourquoi être revenu ?

— Tu me fatigues, avec tes questions. Si j'avais voulu subir un interrogatoire, je serais allé voir les flics. Et eux m'auraient laissé téléphoner.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

— Ça fait beaucoup de « pourquoi ».

— Tu es recherché ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Harry ne dit plus rien. Draco avait répondu un peu trop précipitamment à la dernière question et d'un ton un peu trop neutre pour que ce soit crédible.

— À mon tour de te poser des questions, fit celui-ci avec un regard perçant. Pourquoi m'avoir fait suivre jusqu'à chez moi ? Tu croyais que je n'allais pas le remarquer ? Quitte à engager un détective privé, autant choisir quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus discret, tu crois pas ?

— Tu as... tu l'as... glapit Harry, honteux et stupéfait.

— Évidemment ! Et j'ai compris que c'était toi qui me l'avait envoyé quand je t'ai vu débarquer le lendemain. Alors ?

— J'ai... je...

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant, s'arracher aux deux yeux gris qui le fixaient intensément jusque dans son âme.

— Je voulais juste te dessiner.

— Parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps avant ? s'exclama Draco, incrédule.

— Tu ne comprendrais pas.

— Essaie quand même.

Un moment de silence, pendant lequel Harry rassembla ses idées et son courage, avant de se lancer, débitant d'un seul souffle, ou presque :

— Je n'arrive pas à te dessiner. Depuis le début, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. J'ai fait des centaines et des centaines, des milliers de dessins, mais il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, que je ne suis jamais parvenu à représenter. Et c'est devenu comme... un obsession, plus je travaillais, plus j'échouais, et plus j'échouais, plus ma rage augmentait, et plus je travaillais, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête, et quand tu es parti, je suis... je ne voulais pas rester sur un échec ! Je ne voulais pas, après avoir travaillé si dur, tout perdre d'un coup, c'était comme avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Alors oui, je voulais te retrouver, pour te demander de poser pour moi. Rien d'autre. Mon mec est parti à cause de ça, mais je n'avais que cette idée en tête : pouvoir te dessiner correctement, au moins une fois. Et comme je ne connaissais que ton nom et que tu étais introuvable, j'ai engagé un privé, oui. Mais après, quand tu t'es enfui, je m'étais juré d'en finir avec ça, de retrouver une vie normale et d'effacer la blessure que tu m'avais causé, en me consolant en me disant que, peut-être, elle allait nourrir mon art. Et un beau jour, tu sonnes chez moi, et tout s'écroule à nouveau.

Draco ne répondit rien pendant le long, très long moment que dura un silence terriblement écrasant. Harry refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, se réfugiant dans son verre désormais vide. Finalement, son visiteur asséna :

— Mais t'es complètement taré !

— Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas. J'étais tranquille avant que tu viennes poser pour l'école. D'ailleurs, pourquoi servir de modèle ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre.

— C'est plutôt bien payé, et pas trop fatiguant. Mais ça m'emmerdait, alors j'ai arrêté. Et avant que tu me poses la question, non, je ne poserai pas pour toi.

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

— Tant mieux. Parce que la réponse est non.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

Harry releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Draco, qui, visiblement, n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Ce dernier était installé comme un prince sur son trône, les jambes croisées et les bras étendus de part et d'autre du dossier. Un sourire à moitié amusé flottait à la surface de ses lèvres, assez léger pour être invisible à tout autre œil que celui d'Harry, qui connaissait ce visage par cœur. Il eut envie de lui poser quand même la question, à tout hasard, mais il se retint.

— Bon, fit Draco. Il est l'heure. Je peux téléphoner ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-ironique, mi exaspéré.

— Le téléphone est là.

Harry désigna la table basse près de l'entrée, sans faire mine de bouger. Draco se leva et s'empara du combiné avant de se retourner vers son hôte :

— J'aimerais un peu d'intimité, dit-il.

Peu enclin à se faire chasser de son propre salon, l'intéressé obéit néanmoins et, sentant le regard de son visiteur peser dans son dos, il gagna sa chambre en soupirant. Il aurait bien aimé rester, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller Draco. Mais... s'avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, surtout parce qu'il était curieux de découvrir à qui pouvait-il bien téléphoner, et pourquoi. Ceci dit... il pouvait ! Le téléphone de la chambre était branché sur la même ligne. En décrochant celui-ci, il serait capable d'entendre toute leur conversation... s'il osait...

Pendant quelques secondes, il pesa le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas poli, très indiscret, et même un peu malsain d'espionner ainsi son visiteur, mais dans le même temps, n'avait-il pas droit à quelques réponses ? Fébrilement, il décrocha le combiné et le colla à son oreille, le récepteur loin de sa bouche pour que les correspondants n'entendent pas sa respiration. Une voix lui parvint, grave, profonde, avec un fort accent du Surrey :

— … _trois ans, et maintenant, tu..._

— _Blaise, écoute-moi, _le coupa Draco._ Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, mais là j'ai besoin de toi. Tu cherches toujours du monde, non ?_

— _Non. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut._

— _Menteur. Je prends n'importe quoi, juste... j'ai besoin d'argent ! Laisse-moi au moins essayer ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans._

— Tu vas encore me parler de ça ? Putain, Draco, j'ai payé ma dette, déjà, avec les intérêts.

Soupir. Silence. Le cœur d'Harry battait tellement fort qu'il était certain que les deux autres allaient l'entendre. Mais, finalement, le dénommé Blaise reprit :

— _Bon, d'accord. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. _

— _Je me suis fait mettre à la porte par mon enfoiré de proprio, j'ai nulle part où aller, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir et d'un boulot. _

— _Du travail, je peux t'en donner, c'est pas ça qui manque. Tu accepterais d'être en salle ? _

— _Ce que tu veux. _

— _Par contre, pour le logement... je peux rien te promettre._

— _Dans la réserve ? _

— _La réserve est... prise, pour le moment. Et il est hors de question que je te bloque une chambre. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Pansy, mais elle ne revient qu'en janvier. _

— _Mais c'est dans trois semaines ! _

— _C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Viens demain, à huit heures. On discutera de ta situation. _

— _Mais, je fais quoi, moi, ce soir ?_

La voix de Draco prenait un accent de plus en plus paniqué, après une courte période de soulagement suite à la promesse de se voir donner du travail. Des millions de questions tournaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la conversation, mais le peu de choses qu'il arrivait à saisir ne présageait rien de bon.

— _Ce n'est pas mon problème,_ soupira Blaise. _Tu n'as pas une planque, quelque part ? Je croyais que tu étais un expert pour tout ce qui est..._ poursuivit-il d'un ton ironique.

— _Zabini, la ferme !_ le coupa Draco, furieux. _Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui m'a incité à me ranger, donc non, je n'ai plus de planque nulle part, en tout cas, pas à Londres._

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Zabini... le nom de famille de ce Blaise ? Voilà un nouveau nom à ajouter au dossier. Quelle était cette histoire de planque ? Est-ce que Draco avait été une sorte de criminel et que Blaise l'avait poussé à reprendre une vie normale ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que la vie que menait ce dernier ne pouvait pas non plus vraiment être qualifiée de "normale"... encore une énigme.

— _Va à l'hôtel._

— _Je n'ai pas d'argent !_

— _Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu m'aurais prévenu avant, on aurait pu s'arranger, mais là, tu me prends un peu à l'improviste. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ce soir, Draco, désolé. Tu es plein de ressources, tu trouveras une solution, je te fais confiance. À demain._

— _Blaise, attend, Blaise !_

Bruit d'un combiné qui se raccroche, suivi d'un deuxième, signifiant à Harry qu'il pouvait également couper la ligne de son côté. Il reposa le téléphone en soupirant, pris de vertige. Ainsi Draco n'avait nulle part où dormir... Harry aurait souhaité l'inviter à rester, mais comment faire, sans qu'il ne se trahisse et avoue avoir espionné leur conversation ?

— Potter ! lui hurla une voix depuis l'étage du dessous.

Il fut saisi d'une pointe de panique. Draco l'avait-il entendu ? Tentant de se composer un visage neutre et ennuyé, il sortit de la chambre, posté en haut des escaliers pour observer son visiteur en contrebas.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai fini.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

— Viens là, il faut qu'on parle.

Harry hésita un moment, avant de descendre lentement les escaliers, attendu aussi patiemment qu'il était poli par Draco qui se tenait au beau milieu de l'entrée, les poings sur les hanches et l'air anxieux. Mais il ne semblait pas être en colère, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Peut-être.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je vais y aller...

— D'accord. La porte est juste derrière toi.

Draco acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Il avait le visage contrit, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais n'y arrivait pas. Après quelques secondes d'un silence embarrassant, Harry décida de tenter sa chance :

— Tu as un endroit où aller ?

Le regard de son invité se fit instantanément suspicieux, mais il tenta de rester le plus neutre possible, comme s'il avait posé cette question par pure coïncidence, et n'avait espionné aucune conversation. Finalement, ne constant aucun signe visible de duplicité chez son hôte, il secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venu chez moi ? Pas juste pour passer un coup de fil mais parce que tu as nulle part où aller, c'est ça ? poussa Harry un peu plus loin.

— Il y a... un peu de ça, concéda Draco.

— J'ai une chambre d'amis. Les draps sont propres. Est-ce que... tu as mangé ?

— C'est juste pour une nuit. Et ne t'avise pas de me toucher, Potter !

— Ma question était : as-tu mangé ?

— … Non.

— Bon. Viens.

Harry le mena à la cuisine où il commença à préparer un repas rapide pour deux. Il lui restait du poulet qu'il coupa en dés, avant de le jeter dans une poêle avec de la crème et du poivre, et fit cuire du riz dans le même temps. C'était la première fois qu'il cuisinait vraiment depuis que... que Colin était parti. Draco resta silencieux tout du long, ne proposa pas son aide, et ne fit qu'être assis, le regard sombre et l'air morose. Un quart d'heure de silence oppressant passa, seulement troublé par les bruits de casseroles et de couverts. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot de remerciement quand Harry lui servit enfin une assiette, et se mit à manger sans faire de commentaire.

— T'en dis quoi ? lui demanda ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses.

— C'est poivré.

— C'est une sauce au poivre, banane. Bien sûr que c'est poivré.

Draco releva la tête vivement, lança à son hôte un regard assassin, mais vit que celui-ci lui souriait. Se rassérénant, il lui rendit son sourire. Un vrai sourire, franc et lumineux bien qu'un peu forcé et timide, qui souleva le cœur d'Harry. Enfin, se disait celui-ci, il était parvenu à briser l'épaisse couche de glace qu'il y avait entre eux.

C'était étrange. Plus qu'étrange, irréel. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient absolument pas, et pourtant, ils partageaient un repas dans un mutisme réciproque qui était devenu, on ne sait comment, confortable. De temps en temps, ils se jetaient un coup d'œil par dessus leur assiette. Harry se sentait léger. Le riz absorbait l'alcool qu'il avait consommé et lui faisait retrouver un peu de lucidité. Et il se demandait ce qu'il trouvait le plus bizarre : inviter un étranger à dormir chez lui, ou alors trouver ça parfaitement normal.

C'était Draco. Et s'il ne lui avait parlé en tout et pour tout que deux fois, et encore, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça des _conversations_, il l'avait tellement dessiné, il s'était tellement posé de questions à son sujet qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître presque comme un vieil ami. Pas autant que Ron, ou que Colin, mais assez pour l'inciter à baisser sa garde et atténuer sa méfiance naturelle. Peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait envie que Draco reste, et s'il osait, il lui demanderait de poser.

— Bon, où est la chambre ? fit celui-ci après avoir fini de manger. Et je veux prendre une douche.

Ceci dit, il se montrait toujours aussi ingrat et exigeant. Harry lui montra toutes les commodités, la chambre d'amis, et lui offrit même quelques affaires de rechange – des vieilles frusques qui avaient appartenu à son cousin, mais personne d'autre que lui n'en saurait rien. Draco s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain et l'eau commença à couler. Pour ne pas rester oisif et ne pas ainsi risquer de laisser vagabonder son imagination sur des terrains qu'il n'avait pas vraiment arpenter, Harry s'occupa de débarrasser la table et de nettoyer la cuisine. Dans la foulée, il enchaîna sur la vaisselle, un coup de balai sur le sol de la cuisine, d'éponge sur les surfaces, ... Il en était à mi-chemin d'avoir fait le ménage dans tout le salon, après le bureau, que les clapotements de la douche cessèrent enfin. Trois quarts d'heure étaient passés, constata Harry avec un certain effarement. Par dessus son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil au bas des escaliers, où il avait cru entendre un bruit, … et le temps s'arrêta.

_Le salaud... il l'a fait exprès..._

Draco, pour on ne sait quelle raison, était redescendu, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une mince serviette rouge nouée lâchement autour de sa taille. Il avait pris une pose arrogante, une main sur la hanche, une autre perdue dans les mèches de ses cheveux blond-blanc, encore trempées, d'où tombaient des gouttes d'eau comme autant de perles irisées, sur la peau laiteuse léchée par un halo de vapeur qui découpait sa silhouette comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme ou d'une apparition. La lumière frontale et crue du plafonnier renforçait encore sa pâleur presque aveuglante, sa blancheur d'albâtre que venait trancher comme un coup de couteau la serviette carmin, une tache de sang sur la neige, rouge et blanc comme une blessure, comme une plaie ouverte, dont aucun peintre n'arriverait jamais à saisir l'exacte nuance, dont aucun poète ne traduirait jamais l'émotion, et qui paralysait simplement Harry, muet devant l'expression la plus pure et la plus parfaite de la Beauté dont il eût jamais été témoin.

Et pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu dans ce simple appareil, il l'avait dessiné, il l'avait rêvé, il l'avait attendu, il l'avait espéré, il l'avait imploré ; mais jamais ainsi, jamais avec sincérité, jamais rien que pour lui seul, jamais jusqu'au point d'avoir l'impression qu'il allait se noyer, disparaître et ne laisser derrière lui que le souvenir de ses regrets. Des yeux, il suivit une goutte d'eau qui tomba d'une mèche sur une joue, dont elle suivit le contour lisse avant d'explorer la commissure des lèvres fines et roses, et continuer son chemin sur le menton anguleux, sur lequel elle hésita un moment, puis tomba pile au milieu de la poitrine, juste en dessous de la base du cou où les clavicules se rencontraient, où elle prit brusquement de la vitesse, laissant un peu d'elle dans son sillon, et ralentir à nouveau à proximité du nombril où elle faillit se faire capturer, mais qu'elle contourna de justesse, poursuivit nonchalamment son chemin et disparut enfin, absorbée par les fibres de la serviette, à la couleur presque trop violente sur la peau si pâle.

Harry aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer l'éternité à le regarder, à suivre les gouttes d'eau, à déguster chaque contour, chaque relief, chaque creux, admirer la blancheur laiteuse, le grain satiné, les mers d'ombres et les continents de lumière... C'était pour ça qu'il peignait, pour prendre un morceau de cette éternité et le sublimer, pour qu'il continue d'exister en dehors de lui, en dehors de son propre regard et c'était ceci même que jamais, jamais, avec Draco, il n'avait pu représenter. C'était au-delà de lui, bien plus grand, bien plus important, il était dépassé, écrasé, humilié. Un pathétique moustique face à un feu rugissant, captivé par la lumière dont il savait qu'elle le détruirait. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur quand il se rendit compte que plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir l'occasion d'essayer de rendre sur le papier ce qui n'existait que dans ses yeux.

— Bonne nuit Potter.

La voix était venue de très loin, et pendant un moment, ne fit que danser à la lisière de sa conscience, mais il finit par lever la tête vers les deux yeux de gris argent qui le dévisageait et il émergea du rêve. Toujours immobile, il suivit du regard le dos pâle remonter les escaliers et disparaître de son champ de vison.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer tout du long... pendant combien de temps, au fait, était-il resté ainsi ? Peut-être que Draco avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose... peut-être qu'il avait voulu tout simplement lui offrir le spectacle de sa beauté, une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir à nouveau, comme témoignage silencieux de sa gratitude... Si c'était le cas, Harry se considérait plus que rétribué, il n'en demandait pas tant...

Pendant un instant, il caressa l'idée de prendre son carnet à dessin, un peu de matériel, et dessiner ce qu'il venait de voir, et dont l'image était encore vivante devant ses yeux et dans sa mémoire. Mais il se ravisa quand il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait et qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à tenir le moindre crayon. Au lieu de ça, il reprit la bouteille qu'il avait partagée avec Draco et la finit cul sec. Au goulot.

Le lendemain, il retrouva son portefeuille vidé de son contenu. Il y avait eu là deux cent livres, que lui avait finalement laissées Kingsley Shacklebolt, sous le prétexte abscons d'"économies de faux-frais". En réalité, Harry soupçonnait l'homme d'avoir eu un peu honte à lui réclamer un tel prix de forban pour un travail somme toute assez simple pour lui, et baissé dans un sursaut de bonne conscience ses appointements au moment du dernier règlement.

Il y avait également un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine :

_Potter,_

_Ne te fais pas d'idées, si je suis venu chez toi, c'était en tout dernier recours, et parce que je n'avais absolument pas d'autre choix. Ne me cherche pas, ne m'envoie pas de détectives privés, et laisse-moi en dehors de ta vie. Mais merci quand même. _

_D. Malfoy.  
PS : Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres._

* * *

Et voilà la rencontre entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçue. Merci à tout le monde de me suivre, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit mot. À bientôt !

Oswald


	8. Profondeur de Champ

**Avertissement : **Ce chapitre contient une scène (très) explicite. Soyez prévenus.

* * *

_**Profondeur de Champ**_

* * *

Finalement, Harry avait cédé. Il avait voulu oublier Draco, il avait voulu oublier ce moment où il l'avait vu, après sa douche, au bas des escaliers, la peau perlée de gouttes, et presque nu, comme un miracle. Mais il en avait été incapable. Cette vision l'avait hanté, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer de la dessiner, pour l'exorciser. Et il avait essayé, essayé encore, sans jamais y parvenir, sans jamais réussir à capturer l'exacte impression qu'il avait alors ressenti, les couleurs, la lumière, les ombres... Et une demi-douzaine de nouveaux travaux, à des degrés différents de finition, virent rejoindre les autres, dans la cachette de son atelier.

Il les considéra avec accablement. Des trois qu'il avait gardé de son entreprise de destruction, juste après que Colin soit parti, plusieurs dizaines s'étaient depuis ajoutés, à ce point que la toile qui les dissimulait accusait à présent un renflement suspect. Depuis des esquisses rapides jusqu'à de grandes oeuvres complexes qui lui avaient pris plusieurs heures, le visage de Draco était partout, dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit et dans sa vie. Était-il même possible de le faire disparaître ?

Harry en doutait. Recevoir la visite de son obsession, en chair et en os, l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Et malgré ses promesses, malgré l'avertissement de Draco lui-même, il lui semblait tout simplement inconcevable qu'il abandonnât la course, peu importe le prix qu'il devait payer...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant besoin de lui ?Est-ce qu'il voulait attirer l'attention de Draco sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il voulait s'en faire un ami ? Un amant ? Est-ce qu'il voulait exister pour lui de la même manière qu'il existait pour Harry ? Même pas... Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se fichait pas mal du blond. Que Draco existât était bien suffisant, mais qu'il existât loin de lui était intolérable. Il avait pleinement conscience d'à quel point son désir était égoïste, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être obsédé par Draco à moins qu'il ne parvienne à enfin le dessiner avec justesse, et il ne pourrait jamais le dessiner s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, voire parfaitement, et pour cela, il avait besoin de lui courir encore après, et d'être obsédé par lui... c'était sans fin. Une spirale infernale qui tournoyait dans son esprit jusqu'au vertige, le mettant au supplice.

Il avait passé toute la journée et la nuit suivantes à tourner en rond, à se répéter les mêmes questions en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à la nausée, et il se leva le surlendemain d'un sommeil agité et épuisant, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Pourtant, il aurait dû rayonner de bonheur sachant que c'était le jour où Colin avait prévu de revenir, mais il ne ressentait qu'abattement et lassitude. Il était vide, épuisé, à la limite de la catatonie.

Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit le bruit de la sonnette, et son cœur manqua un battement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait nourri l'espoir absurde que ce soit Draco, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était tout sauf probable. Et il ne pouvait s'agir de Colin non plus, ou alors avec presque une dizaine d'heures d'avance. Sûrement un livreur, Harry avait commandé récemment plusieurs rouleaux de toile et du matériel. Il ouvrit la porte avec son chéquier dans la main et un sourire de circonstance quand il sut qu'il était, quelque part, resté lui-même.

Il était resté lui même car la première émotion qu'il ressentit à l'instant précis où il reconnut les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux de miel, fut une joie et un soulagement sans bornes, et Draco fut complètement oublié, pour le moment. Il se fendit d'un sourire radieux et se jeta littéralement sur Colin, à ce point que celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre et dut lâcher le sac qu'il portait pour se rattraper à la rambarde.

Mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur une seule seconde, alors qu'il commençait à répondre à son étreinte et tous deux passèrent un moment à s'embrasser sur le palier, sans se soucier le moins du monde du vacarme qu'ils avaient fait.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt et... tu n'as plus les clés ?

— Si, mais je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu m'as manqué aussi. On rentre ? Il fait froid ici.

Et tout revint dans l'ordre. Harry observa Colin avec ébahissement, alors que celui-ci déposait ses affaires près du canapé, son manteau à la patère et ses clés dans la coupelle près de l'entrée, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. C'était si bon de le voir de retour qu'il pensa un moment juste se tenir là, fermer les yeux et profiter de la sensation. Mais bien sûr, son compagnon prodigue ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Bien vite, il sentit des bras l'entourer avec fermeté, et une tête blonde se poser sur son épaule, les mèches folles chatouillant sa joue.

— Ne pars plus jamais, souffla-t-il.

— Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, répondit Colin non sans ironie. Je m'en veux d'être parti aussi longtemps, mais mon frère... sa cuisine... il a une nouvelle copine et...

Ses mots furent étouffés par la bouche d'Harry qui se posa sur la sienne pour l'inviter à un baiser passionné, promesse de voyages, auquel il abandonna là ses molles tentatives d'engager une conversation légère histoire de faire semblant d'avoir pensé à autre chose que de coucher ensemble à la seconde où leurs yeux s'étaient recroisés. Cela faisait presque trois semaines, trois longues semaines l'un sans l'autre, et Harry comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu avec la pleine coopération de Colin.

— On ne devrait pas discuter un peu d'abord ? tenta cependant celui-ci, la voix tellement chargée de désir qu'elle témoignait qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Harry ne répondit qu'en lui dévorant le coup et en se frottant contre son entrejambes déjà très vigilante. Finalement, Colin haussa les épaules et susurra :

— Oh, et puis t'as raison.

Il s'abandonna au baiser alors qu'Harry le mena maladroitement jusqu'au canapé, sans regarder où il allait. Il lui aurait bien fait l'amour là maintenant sur le sol, mais il avait encore une once de jugeote pour préférer le confort qu'ils gagneraient en allant juste deux mètres plus loin. Et Colin l'en remercierait plus tard. Il commença par lui enlever son pull et déboutonna lentement sa chemise, s'arrêtant pour déguster régulièrement la peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. Le blond ne portait d'ordinaire que des tee-shirts et ne mettait une chemise que lors des grandes occasions... et parce qu'il savait à quel point Harry appréciait les lui enlever, comme s'il ouvrait un paquet cadeau, en prenant tout son temps, un bouton après l'autre en embrassant tout son soûl.

Colin lui pressait la tête à présent qu'il était arrivé à la ceinture, ses deux mains sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon, et sa langue dans le nombril pâle. Le blond soupirait et gémissait et tous les bruits qu'il faisait résonnait à ses oreilles comme les notes d'une musique divine. Le dernier bouton défait, sa bouche remonta vers les tétons qu'il mordilla, et ses doigts s'attaquèrent à la boucle de ceinture qu'il connaissait par cœur à se point qu'elle ne constituât pas un obstacle pendant plus de cinq secondes, et déjà ils fouillèrent plus bas, à la recherche de quelque chose d'_autre_ qui lui avait aussi particulièrement manqué.

Colin se pencha en avant pour reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, alors que son pantalon glissait sur ses chemises, suivit de son caleçon, et en un coup de hanche, il s'en était débarrassé, embarquant au passages chaussettes et chaussures encore humides de neige fondue. Une fois complètement nu, et son érection fièrement visible, il s'allongea sur le canapé, invitant Harry à se coucher sur lui. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et accompagna le mouvement, mais pas entièrement, de sorte que sa bouche se retrouva au niveau du bassin de Colin, et poursuivit ses caresses buccales là où il les avaient laissées.

Les mains de Colin dans ses cheveux le rassuraient, lui procuraient une impression de sécurité, comme s'il était à l'abri du monde, comme s'il avait enfin la possibilité de laisser ses soucis derrière lui un moment. Ses lèvres et sa langue parcoururent un moment la longueur du membre tendu avant qu'il ne le prenne en bouche et en main, lui offrant de se faire pardonner pour trois semaines d'abstinence.

Bientôt, Colin abandonna la lutte devant l'inéluctable issue, et se laissa aller complètement, se cambrant et levant son bassin à un rythme lent mais déterminé, par des mouvements amples qui allaient parfois jusqu'à chatouiller le fond de la gorge d'Harry, qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il releva la tête et lança à Colin un regard langoureux, ayant laissé à escient un fin filet de salive courir entre la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'au gland rose et gonflé. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds, tellement voilés de désir que l'iris en était devenu presque noir, absorbé dans la contemplation du spectacle que lui offrait Harry pour chacun de ses sens. Après un nouveau coup de langue, celui-ci suça un de des doigts d'un air suggestif, et Colin ouvrit automatiquement les jambes, l'accueillant en lui avec un plaisir non dissimulé et il reprit sa fellation un instant interrompue, avec encore plus d'ardeur que précédemment, tandis que sa main allait d'avant en arrière, son doigt serré dans le fourreau de chair, lui en adjoignant un deuxième après quelques allers et retours.

Tout l'art sexuel d'Harry s'exprimait dans ses gestes, et Colin était devenu comme fou entre ses mains expertes, se tortillant à droite et à gauche, tentant frénétiquement de pénétrer sa bouche encore plus profondément, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, laissé sciemment à la lisière de la jouissance, sans la permission d'en passer la frontière. Harry allait lui faire regretter d'avoir volontairement ignoré ce que sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains pouvait lui faire ressentir. Il était déjà en train de le faire crier, c'était un bon début. En effet, Colin ne se retenait pas. Il avait toujours été bruyant, mais là, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait collecté tous ces sons qu'ils avaient perdus pendant trois semaines, et les avait relâchés d'un coup.

C'était ardent, sauvage, presque bestial, il n'y avait pas les gestes de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient d'ordinaire, les petites attentions et les petites inquiétudes, et Harry se dit que c'était exactement comme ça que Draco devait l'amour : de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, en s'y abandonnant sans condition, avec violence et une passion toute animale.

Mais ce n'était pas à Draco qu'il faisait l'amour, c'était à Colin, et Colin était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il redoubla de zèle et laissa ce dernier dépasser les limites qu'il lui interdisait de franchir jusqu'à présent, suçant jusqu'à s'en engourdir la mâchoire, le pénétrant jusqu'à ce que son poignet le tire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses efforts furent récompensés et il reçut en bouche un orgasme monumental, une quantité impressionnante dont il se délecta jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le goût de Colin lui avait tellement manqué, également...

Celui-ci était pantelant, la respiration sifflante, erratique, rauque, le couvert de sueur luisante gisant sur le canapé comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour bouger un seul petit doigt. Et, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, il fixait par-dessus son nez les vêtements d'Harry avec une telle haine dans le regard que celui-ci en eut froid dans le dos.

— Tu es _habillé_, grogna-t-il comme s'il voulait arracher les insolentes couches de tissu avec les dents pour ne plus les avoir devant les yeux.

— Laisse-moi régler ça, souffla Harry.

Lui-même se stupéfia de la vitesse à laquelle il parvint à se déshabiller entièrement, considérant l'impraticité de sa situation présente. Pourtant, en ce qui lui était paru être une demie seconde, il était entièrement nu, se couchant complètement sur Colin, le canapé n'étant pas assez large pour y tenir à deux côte à côte dans la longueur. Ce même canapé sur lequel Draco avait bu de son Martini... Harry chassa cette idée de son esprit en embrassant Colin, partageant son goût avec lui.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ta bouche m'a manqué, tes yeux m'ont manqué, ta langue m'a manqué, tes sourcils, tes cheveux, ton corps, ta peau, ton odeur, ta bite, tes mains, tes lèvres, les battements de ton cœur, le bruit de ta respiration.

— Chut, lui intima gentiment Harry en posant un doigt sur sa bouche qu'il fit suivre de la sienne.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et se plaça complètement sur Colin, dont il écarta les jambes sans délicatesse. Celui-ci se laissa faire en gémissant d'anticipation et soulevant son bassin pour en faciliter l'accès. Harry n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même de l'enculer si fort qu'il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire lui faire mal, aussi il cracha dans sa main et enduit son sexe de sa salive, en espérant qu'avec la sueur de Colin, et l'avoir un peu travaillé en amont suffisent à assurer un degré satisfaisant de lubrification.

Il s'introduisit lentement, en évitant tout mouvement brutal, mais avec inexorabilité et détermination. Il sentait Colin se contracter autour de lui, comme s'il voulait l'absorber en lui. Harry se mit à accélérer après quelques centimètres, et le fit crier finalement quand il toucha brusquement un point particulièrement sensible, après avoir achevé de le pénétrer totalement avec un dernier coup de hanche rapide et exalté. Il se mit à bouger à un rythme effréné sans avoir laissé le temps à Colin de s'être habitué à sa présence. Celui-ci sans soucia comme d'une guigne et se laissa complètement aller, sans lâcher Harry des yeux mais le regard tellement lointain et les yeux tellement brumeux qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir les paupières closes.

Harry avait perdu complètement le contrôle, il n'y avait plus ces sensations qui comptaient, la vitesse, les vagues brûlantes du plaisir qui le submergeaient sans discontinuer, depuis le bas-ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cheveux, des frissons et des étincelles dans tout le corps, un feu ardent et impétueux, qui ne lui laissait à peine le répit que de reprendre son souffle. Il tenait Colin par les hanches, les yeux fixés sur le ventre pâle et plat, perlé de gouttes de sueur...

Des gouttes sur une peau pâle, sur lesquelles la lumière dansait... L'image de Draco vint s'imposer à son esprit et pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était lui qu'il tenait entre ses bras, lui à qui il faisait l'amour avec une énergie volcanique, son regard qui pesait lourdement sur lui... Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux alors qu'il renforçait encore le rythme et l'amplitude de ses mouvements, et obligea ses yeux à refaire le point sur la personne qui était sous lui. Colin, et pas Draco dut-il se répéter plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre totalement. Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation, tout perdu qu'il était dans un autre monde... Mais Harry voulait l'entendre gémir _pour lui_. Pour chasser ses doutes.

— Colin, murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant. Colin, regarde-moi.

Celui-ci releva la tête et lui fit un sourire timide. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes, comme s'il avait du mal à le tenir ouverte, et il n'aurait pas été moins essoufflé s'il venait de courir trois tours de stade.

— Harry, couina-t-il d'une voix étranglée, je vais encore jouir...

Harry ne le quittait plus des yeux, tentant de graver au burin dans son esprit chaque détail de ses traits, chaque pore de sa peau, chaque nuance de couleur dans son iris, la brillance de ses lèvres... Il glissa une main vers le sexe de Colin et commença à le branler. Et, en effet, il ne fallut pas plus de deux mouvements de poignet avant qu'il ne sente son sexe pulser contre sa paume et se décharger une nouvelle fois de sa semence qui lui recouvrit le ventre et les doigts d'Harry. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et murmura :

— Je t'aime.

Il sentait son propre orgasme venir des tréfonds de son être, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et exploser dans son bas ventre alors qu'il jouissait après un dernier coup de hanche qui supplantait tous les autres réunis en terme de puissance et d'impériosité, il lâcha un râle de tout son souffle qu'il avait retenu jusqu'alors sans en avoir eu conscience. Mais la seule pensée claire qui se dessinait dans son esprit était le visage et le corps de Draco.

— Colin, pardon, acheva-t-il dans un soupir rauque au moment même où il éjacula.

Il s'effondra. Ses bras et ses jambes se dérobèrent littéralement sous lui, sans plus aucune force pour le supporter. Il n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant, après toutes ces années avec Colin, qu'un simple orgasme pût atteindre une telle intensité. C'était comme s'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu le sexe auparavant...

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité, l'un contre l'autre, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde qu'ils étaient encore l'un dans l'autre, et l'autre couvert de sperme qui commençait à sécher. Harry avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Colin et fermait les yeux, près de s'endormir.

— Waw... lâcha finalement ce denier. C'était... puissant. Je t'ai vraiment manqué, on dirait, conclut-il en gloussant.

— Mmmhmh, fut tout ce que fut capable d'articuler Harry en retour. Il avait vraiment essayé de formuler une phrase intelligible, mais il n'avait juste pas assez d'énergie dans les lèvres pour parvenir à les bouger et à les amener à prononcer les syllabes souhaitées dans le bon ordre. C'était au-delà de ses forces pour le moment.

— Et si je te propose qu'on prenne une douche ensemble, qu'on fasse encore l'amour, qu'on commande des sushis, qu'on passe tout l'après-midi à faire l'amour, ensuite, qu'on aille au restaurant, et enfin qu'on revienne pour faire l'amour toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry sourit béatement, les yeux toujours fermés. Oui, c'était un plan qui lui convenait tout à fait, même s'il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de café bien fort entre temps.

— Mais il va falloir quand même qu'on discute, reprit Colin d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

— Je sais, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque, tout sourire disparu.

Il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion_ précise_, mais il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas y échapper, de toute manière. Il avait des comptes à rendre à Colin, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et le fait qu'il ait des choses à cacher n'était pas pour le rassurer. Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il parvint au bout de la troisième tentative seulement à se relever totalement, en se retirant doucement de Colin, et à ouvrir les yeux pour lui lancer un regard qu'il avait du mal à empêcher de vagabonder dans les brumes labyrinthiques du contrecoup de son orgasme. Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et il répondit au baiser avec torpeur.

— Mais d'abord une douche.

— D'abord une douche, acquiesça Harry avec soulagement.

Près de trois heures après, ayant pris un bain où ils purent pas s'empêcher de refaire l'amour une nouvelle fois, une douche longue mais plus chaste, et passé un coup de fil à un traiteur japonais, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, dévorant avec un appétit diabolique les sushis et brochettes de viande pour six personnes qu'ils avaient commandé, sans se lâcher des yeux, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas vraiment leur chance de manger une nouvelle fois ensemble.

— Alors, euh... commença Colin. Tu as réfléchi ?

— Et bien, si on a mangé japonais à midi, pourquoi pas français ou italien ?

— Pas le restaurant, bêta, gloussa Colin. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à... à ça ?

Ah. _La_ discussion. Harry se redressa et se laissa le temps d'avaler le thon rouge qu'il venait de se servir.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais... Vraiment, je ne savais pas à quel point ce... j'étais obsédé. Je suis désolé.

Il leva un regard suppliant sur Colin, mais celui le considérait avec une expression d'expectative sur le visage, l'invitant tacitement à poursuivre.

— Tu m'as... tu m'as remis les idées en place. Du coup j'ai... compris quelles devaient être mes priorité et je t'assure que c'est toi qui est devant tout le reste.

— Tu ne le dessines plus ?

— Non.

— Tu n'iras plus Modèle Vivant ?

— Non. Enfin si, maintenant que tu en parles, il est parti de toute façon.

Colin ouvrit des yeux surpris et Harry haussa les épaules, tentant de garder sa voix neutre et contrôlée.

— C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, ne t'en fais pas. La semaine dernière, il n'est pas venu, et c'est une femme qui a pris sa place, apparemment. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, il est parti.

Il tendit une main sur la table avec un sourire timide, invitant Colin à la lui prendre s'il le désirait. Et en effet, celui-ci la prit dans la sienne, et se mit à en caresser les doigts. Son sourire s'agrandit encore et Colin le lui rendit au centuple, faisant sauter son cœur de joie.

— Je ne veux plus te perdre, continua-t-il. Je sais ce que ça fait maintenant, et je ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Je ne veux plus te perdre, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te retenir. Je ne suis... – sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mais il parvint à poursuivre – je ne suis pas _complet_ sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Pour vivre. Pour exister.

— Je ne voulais pas rester éloigné si longtemps... répliqua Colin. J'avais pensé... quelques jours au début, juste pour... tu sais... qu'on comprenne à quel point on a besoin l'un de l'autre. J'en avais besoin, aussi. On commençait un peu à s'encroûter dans la routine. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais ça manquait... de... de piment, et tout à l'heure sur le canapé... je veux dire, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies jamais fait l'amour comme ça, j'ai encore mal aux fesses. Mais je t'ai expliqué, mon frère avait besoin d'aide et...

— Je sais, le coupa Harry. Tu es là, maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Et j'ai bien l'intention de me faire pardonner. Parce que je ne te lâcherai plus jamais.

— Oh ? questionna Colin avec intérêt. Et _comment_ est-ce que tu comptes te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

— Eh bien... répondit Harry avec un sourire radieux, et décidant de glisser outre les sous-entendus, sur le court-terme, j'avais pensé à te faire l'amour encore une fois, sinon, sur le moyen-terme, je me disais... quelque chose comme les tropiques, ou un endroit _chaud_ pour ces vacances de Noël.

— Oh.

Harry s'inquiéta. Il s'était attendu à plus d'enthousiasme, mais Colin semblait... _déçu_... Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu quelque chose d'autre ?

— Je suis désolé, expliqua-t-il, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, mon... mon père est tombé malade et ma mère voudrait que je passe Noël avec eux... Ça fait déjà trois ans que je n'ai pas passé les fêtes avec eux, et, avec mon frère qui parle de se marier...

Sa voix mourut. Les parents de Colin, et particulièrement son père, n'acceptaient pas l'idée d'avoir un fils homosexuel. Et ils avaient fait le choix, purement et simplement, d'ignorer son orientation. Le seul fait de la mentionner était tabou, et celui de leur présenter Harry comme son compagnon, ce qu'il avait déjà tenté de faire – un échec cuisant –, était proprement impensable. S'il passait Noël avec eux, ce serait seul... Harry retomba lourdement au fond de sa chaise.

— Ah, se contenta-t-il de dire.

— Je suis désolé ! répéta Colin. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais je pense que je vais accepter. Mon père est très vieux, tu sais...

Il souffrait visiblement d'en parler. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec son père, et seule sa mère assurait encore un semblant de cohésion entre eux, et n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de comprendre l'homme qui l'avait élevé était un de ses plus grands regrets, comme une vive blessure qui ne pouvait pas cicatriser. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment l'imaginer, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille digne de ce nom avant ses seize ans, mais il pouvait au moins comprendre.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il. Je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de voir ta famille. Tant pis, on restera ici et je peindrai une grande fresque sur le mur du fond, pour faire illusion, en attendant de voir le Pacifique pour de vrai quand on le pourra.

Colin le gratifia d'un sourire adorable, et il hocha la tête. L'idée lui plaisait.

— Tu voudrais refaire la déco de l'appart' ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Un peu de changement, ça peut faire du bien. Et de toute façon, je voulais en faire quelque chose, de ce grand mur blanc. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Un plage, avec un palmier pour faire de l'ombre, et un lagon bleu des mers du sud, sous un grand ciel turquoise, sans un seul nuage. Ou un coucher de Soleil ?

Colin, qui avait fredonné son approbation à chaque proposition, acquiesça vivement :

— Et on pourrait installer des chaises longues devant, monter le chauffage au maximum, et se faire des cocktails...

Leur repas achevé dans une ambiance plus légère, il s'en tirent au plan initialement devisé : alterner entre longues douches lascives et voluptueuses parties de jambes en l'air, qu'ils interrompirent un moment pour un restaurant italien, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Et plus ils se redécouvraient, plus Harry se sentait coupable. Comment pouvait-il encore regarder Colin en face alors que le visage dans son esprit était celui de Draco ? Comment expliquer que s'il lui faisait l'amour avec autant d'ardeur et de passion, c'était parce qu'il s'imaginait, malgré toute sa volonté, coucher avec _lui_... C'était plus fort que lui, l'image d'un autre corps pâle, de cheveux blonds-blanc, de yeux gris orageux et arrogants ne cessaient de faire irruption, perturber ses pensées et désorienter ses sens.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de surgir, de Draco buvant sur son canapé, mangeant à sa table, se douchant dans sa salle demain, et partant le lendemain avec des vêtements que lui-même avait porté, en volant de l'argent qu'Harry avait eu l'intention de dépenser pour le retrouver... Le fantôme de Draco était partout autour de lui, et il avait un mal fou à l'ignorer.

Et pendant deux semaines encore, cette impression ne le quitta pas. Il réussissait tant bien que mal à se concentrer sur Colin, et il redoublait d'efforts pour lui être agréable, depuis les petits-déjeuners au lit jusqu'à un surcroît d'attention pour les tâches ménagères en passant par des faveurs plus... intimes, éludait ses moments d'absence sous des prétextes fallacieux de fatigue, de problématiques techniques ou artistiques, ou une mauvaise météo... C'était un abus de confiance flagrant, mais il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement avouer à son petit-ami avoir encore la plupart de ses pensées tournées vers un autre homme.

Harry croyait qu'il pouvait y arriver, qu'à force de faire de Colin le centre absolu de sa vie, ce qu'il devrait être, de toute manière, il parviendrait à mettre de Draco de côté, et même s'il ne l'oubliait pas totalement, au moins le remiser dans un petit coin de son esprit qu'il pouvait facilement l'ignorer s'il le voulait. Lui et Colin avait eu une discussion un peu plus longue à ce sujet, et non pas deux ou trois glissés entre des sushis, de laquelle il s'était tirée en mentant comme un arracheur de dents. Après ça, il avait tellement eu honte, il se dégoûtait tellement, et il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il avait eu envie de se frapper. Mais il voulait y croire. Il devait y croire. Si seulement il avait eu plus de _temps_...

Parce que les vacances de Noël arrivèrent plus vite qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer. Les Weasleys l'avaient invité à passer le réveillon avec eux, mais Colin, lui, partirait plusieurs jours à l'autre bout du pays. Et plus rapidement qu'il aurait cru, il se retrouva à étreindre encore sur le seuil de sa porte sa silhouette engoncée dans un épais manteau, un sac de voyage – le même qu'il avait pris quand il était parti chez son frère – à ses pieds.

— Tu m'appelleras ? demanda Colin.

— Tous les jours, affirma Harry. Reviens vite.

— Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses venir avec moi, mais...

Ils se turent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux reflétant tous les regrets et les non-dits. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa Colin l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement son souffle.

— Passe de bonnes vacances.

— Toi aussi.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier regret, et des pas dans l'escalier, et Harry était de nouveau seul. Dieu, qu'il détestait cette sensation ! L'appartement était trop grand, trop vide encore une fois, et la fresque inachevée sur le mur donnait à l'ensemble un air d'abandon. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone, et deux mots qui n'auraient _jamais _dû se former dans son esprit y brillèrent quand même en lettres de feu.

_Le champ libre..._

Il n'y avait eu que Colin pour l'empêcher de s'avouer que le désir de retrouver Draco ne s'était pas estompé le moins du monde. Et son père avait vraiment trouvé le _pire _moment pour tomber malade, un euphémisme pour dire qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer du foie, comme il l'avait appris un peu plus tard. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait, ou qu'il en voulait à Colin de l'avoir laissé encore, même si c'était dans des circonstances plus "acceptables", il s'en voulait à _lui-même_, de n'être pas assez fort pour résister à ce besoin absurde qu'il avait de connaître un homme qui ne lui avait offert qu'insultes et ingratitude, et qui ne voulait clairement pas d'Harry dans sa vie.

Une heure. C'est tout le temps qu'il était parvenu à se retenir avant de prendre le téléphone et composer le numéro qui lui chatouillait les doigts.

— _Kingsley Shacklebolt, détective privé, que puis-je pour vous ? _

— Hum, c'est... Harry Potter à l'appareil.

— _Monsieur Potter. Vous avez encore besoin de mes services ? Parce que je suis très occupé en ce moment, je crains ne pas pouvoir accepter de nouvelles affaires. _

— Combien il vous faut, cette fois-ci ? soupira Harry, décidé à couper court aux formalités.

— _Ce n'est pas une question d'argent... Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je vous re-retrouve Draco Malfoy ? Parce que la réponse est non. J'ai essayé de vous en dissuader la dernière fois, et cette fois, rien de ce que vous pouvez me payer ne me fera changer d'avis. _

— Non, pas Malfoy. Un certain Zabini. Blaise Zabini.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis, avec hésitation, la voix profonde de Shacklebolt reprit :

— _Passez à mon bureau. _

— Quoi ?

— _Passez à mon bureau. Je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone. _

Une heure et demi plus tard – le détective était basé à l'autre bout de la ville –, il se retrouvait à ce même endroit qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas imaginé ainsi. C'est à dire _exactement_ comme ce à quoi il s'attendait : le cliché de l'antre du détective privé : un lourd bureau métallique croulant sous des tonnes de dossiers faiblement éclairés par une lampe basse à l'ampoule jaunissante et vieillissante, les murs recouverts de classeurs, les stores vénitiens fermés aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur une arrière-cour sombre, et le holster pendu au porte-manteau.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même, en revanche, était aussi éloigné de l'idée que se faisait l'imaginaire populaire nourri aux romans policiers d'un détective privé que son bureau en était proche, ce qui pouvait expliquer sans doute pourquoi il réussissait aussi bien dans son métier. C'était un homme grand et spectaculairement bâti, à la peau noire, au regard qui inspirait confiance, même si à présent, ce même regard pesait sur Harry comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Cela ne mettait pas ce dernier très à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? attaqua-t-il de but en blanc quand son "client" se fut assis, sans en faire de même.

— Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Mais rien, justement, c'est pour ça que je fais appel à vous !

— Écoutez. D'abord, vous m'engagez pour retrouver l'adresse d'un certain Draco Malfoy, et, là, d'accord, je peux admettre la coïncidence. Mais maintenant vous me demandez des informations sur Blaise Zabini, et vous voulez que je croie que les deux affaires ne sont pas liées ?

— Pourquoi, elles le sont ? demanda Harry avec une feinte naïveté.

Shacklebolt soupira et se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau.

— Est-ce que vous avez la _moindre_ idée dans quoi vous mettez les pieds, monsieur Potter ?

— Non, mais j'ai l'impression que vous, vous le savez, répliqua ce dernier, un peu irrité. Écoutez, je veux juste une adresse, quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas à savoir _pourquoi_ j'en ai besoin, c'est votre boulot, après tout ! Je vous _paye_ pour ça.

— Zabini, alors.

Shacklebolt se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec dans le regard une lueur de défi. Harry ignorait ce que ça pouvait signifier.

— Je le connais bien, ce Zabini, poursuivit le détective. Trafiquant de drogue, proxénète, receleur, monnayeur d'information. Il a côtoyé toutes sortes de gens tout aussi peu recommandables, et il est très connu de la police. Qui n'a jamais réussi à le coincer, bien évidemment. Il paraît qu'il y a cinq ans, il s'est rangé du commerce souterrain et a ouvert un bar. Et je vous le donne en mille : celui qui lui a fourni les fonds n'est personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy. Un demi-million de Livres.

Il laissa flotter un instant de silence dramatique, le temps qu'Harry assimile l'information. Celui-ci était ratatiné sur sa chaise, plus pâle qu'un mort. Shacklebolt soulevait là le coin d'un voile qui découvrait un monde dans lequel, en effet, il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds. Et où est-ce que Draco avait réussi à trouver cinq cent mille Livres quand il semblait n'avoir même pas assez d'argent pour manger à sa faim. Et... il y a cinq ans ? Mais Draco avait son âge ! Il devait n'avoir alors pas plus de dix-huit ans...

— Maintenant, monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi j'essaie de vous convaincre de _ne pas_ vous mêler de cette histoire. Si j'en crois le dossier que j'ai sur vous, vous ne collez pas dans ce tableau. Rentrez dans vos beaux quartiers et ne vous préoccupez plus des bas-fonds.

— Vous avez un dossier sur moi ? fut tout ce qu'Harry retint.

Shacklebolt haussa les épaules.

— Il fallait bien que je m'assure que vous ne travailliez pas pour _eux_. Comment vous croyez que j'aie tenu vingt-cinq ans dans le métier sans surveiller mes arrières ? Bref, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant enfin et se saisissant d'un dossier jauni posé sur une console métallique. Ce que je vous raconte là n'est un secret pour personne, je vous évite juste de fouiller dans des tonnes de vieux journaux et d'archives de cadastre. Et je peux même vous donner l'adresse du bar de Zabini, après tout, comme vous le dites, c'est mon boulot. Mais prenez garde à ne pas vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'aux cou. Parce que ce genre d'ennuis-là peuvent vous coûter la vie. Maintenant, racontez-moi. _Pourquoi_ vous êtes venu me voir ? Pourquoi vous vouliez retrouver Malfoy, et Zabini, maintenant, sans avoir, de toute évidence, le moindre début de l'ombre d'une idée sur le genre d'eaux dans lesquelles ils naviguent ?

Harry releva vers lui un regard un peu nauséeux, et il lui raconta, de manière aussi succincte qu'il le pouvait, qu'il était élève dans une école d'Art, que Draco avait été son modèle, et qu'il voulait le retrouver pour lui demander de poser pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le dessiner, ce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à faire correctement. Ses motivations lui apparurent un peu pathétique maintenant qu'il les exprimait à haute voix et ayant une idée un peu plus claire de ce à quoi il se frottait. Et au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'incrédulité de Shacklebolt ne fit qu'augmenter. Quand il eut fini, celui-ci s'exclama :

— C'est tout ? Je veux dire que vous vous intéressez à Draco Malfoy _uniquement_ pour ça ?

— C'est très important pour moi. Je ne veux pas essayer de vous faire comprendre, mais je suis peintre. C'est mon boulot à moi. Enfin, ça le deviendra un jour j'espère.

— Je pensais que vous chercheriez à vous venger, lâcha Shacklebolt, trop stupéfait pour ne pas se montrer tout à fait honnête.

— Me venger ? De quoi je voudrais me venger ?

Le détective se raidit et secoua la tête au bout d'un moment.

— Oubliez ça. C'est... surprenant, ce que vous dites. Surprenant, pour le moins, se répéta-t-il à voix basse. Que Draco Malfoy _travaille_ pour gagner de l'_argent_. Et ce genre de travail, en plus... Écoutez, je peux vous donner l'adresse, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Si vous me dites que vous êtes sûr de vous.

— Sûr, confirma Harry, qui était tout sauf sûr de lui. Je suis désolé, mais je suis décidé à le retrouver, et si vous refusez de m'aider, je ferai appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui voudra de mon argent. Vous savez que j'en ai. Beaucoup.

— Je sais, c'est justement ça le problème, soupira Shacklebolt.

Il griffonna rapidement l'adresse sur un bout de papier, de la même manière qu'il lui avait donné celle de Draco, qu'il lui lui tendit après un moment d'hésitation. Il avait l'air de s'_inquiéter_ pour Harry, bien au-delà de la relation professionnel-client que ce dernier pensait qu'il entretenait. En tout cas, il était venu précisément pour ça, et il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il l'accepta avec un certain ébahissement et l'empocha.

— Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien. Après tout, on ne peux pas dire que j'ai énormément travaillé pour avoir cette adresse. Je l'avais déjà.

Il se fendit d'un sourire bizarre, à mi-chemin entre un rictus de dépit, et une grimace de compassion.

— Faites attention à vous, Monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et le salua avec courtoisie avant de reprendre, sur des jambes flageolantes, le chemin de la sortie. À présent, il comprenait les étranges réticences et les réactions de Kingsley Shacklebolt, si Draco, et visiblement Zabini, et vraisemblablement toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux, versaient dans le crime organisé. Il avait encore l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément soit dans un mauvais roman policier dans le meilleur des cas, soit dans un bourbier sans nom dont il aurait du mal à se dépêtrer s'il n'y prenait garder.

_Et zut... de toute façon, j'ai déjà les deux pieds dedans..._

Une fois dans la rue, il ressortit l'adresse de sa poche. En effet, ce n'était pas loin. Pas loin du tout. En marchant dix minutes, il y arriverait. Pourtant, est-ce qu'il avait envie de ça _maintenant _? Les révélations de Shacklebolt l'avaient secoué assez pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Encore une fois, il était déchiré entre le besoin incoercible qu'il avait d'y courir pour retrouver Draco, ou rentrer chez lui et prendre le temps de réfléchir, appeler Colin, et reconsidérer une fois de plus sa situation. Et comme dans un mauvais roman policier, il y avait deux routes devant lui : à droite, il rentrait chez lui, à gauche, il se dirigeait vers le bar de Zabini...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai fourré le nez, moi ? _

* * *

Alors, est-ce qu'Harry part à droite ou à gauche ? Il est possible que vos propositions influencent ma décision :D Dans les deux cas, Harry reverra Draco au chapitre suivant. J'espère que celui-là vous aura plu, merci à toutes celles et ceux (?) qui ont laissé des reviews, et je vous dis à bientôt !  
Oswald_  
_


End file.
